Life WON'T be Normal
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: Season 4-Even though the threat of Nasira and Jafar is behind them, the students of Radiant Academy enter a new year full with more adventures, more laughs and more dangers that lie ahead. Continuing from "Life NEVER was Nomal".
1. Episode 1: Brain Escape!

**Life WON'T be Normal.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Noramal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Yet another writer's block on my other stories and the urge to start up season 4 of the "Life" series, I've decided to finally make a start a month after the previous season's completion!**

 **And I'd like to thank my good friend Pokeball645 for the idea of how the first episode would turn out, with some changes. It's based on the 1995 Mickey Mouse short "Runaway Brain". Let's begin a new adventure!**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 1: Brain Escape!

Once again, it was the time of year where a new beginning would start. You guessed it: It's the end of the old year, because it's New Year's Eve! Things had been somewhat really crazy for the past nearly two years for everyone in the world, especially those at Radiant Academy. A month has passed since the demise of Nasira and the ultimate defeat of her twin brother Jafar once and for all, and the arrest of the Phantom Blot who hasn't been able to escape.

But that doesn't mean life is going to be easy. Unfortunately.

It all starts with a former trouble-making student of Radiant Academy who was now a student of Galbadian Academy, Pete who was smashing his own locker at school in irritation and sheer frustration, with his partner-in-crime Moggler hovering beside him.

"Why can't anything I ever do go right!? Even when I ain't at that Radiant Academy anymore, those annoying pipsqueaks somehow manage to ruin my plans!" Pete was complaining to himself.

"Maybe you should calm down and think of another idea to get back at them, Kupo." Moggler suggested carefully.

"At this rate, I'll try anything just to get back to them!" Pete grumbled, only to notice something on the floor that fell out of his locker. It was the newspaper he picked up earlier and it opened during his ranting. Curious as something within it caught his attention, Pete and even Moggler picked up the newspaper and read the Ads article.

"Now what's this?" Pete muttered to himself, reading aloud, " _For Hire: Work in a Mindless work for one day and get payed_ _ **$999.99, by Dr. Frankenollie!?**_ "

He was so shocked by the amount of money that his eyes bulged through the newspaper and made eyeholes in them. Pete and Moggler then shared a glance and both snickered. Well, if they had that amount of money, they could be rich and maybe come up with a brilliant idea to get their revenge on Radiant Academy.

It sounded too good to be true and they didn't think of the logical part on thinking that there was a catch in this.

* * *

After giving the guy in charge a call, Pete was directed to his home on 111 Brooky Street, and and half an hour later, he stood in front of the gates of the place itself with Moggler by his side. The building was that from the 1800's and it also had mists surrounding it, with dead trees and a skull door-knocker on the front of the metal door.

"A-are you s-sure this-this is the right p-p-place, Pete, Kupo?" Moggler asked nervously, quivering loudly. Suddenly he was having second thoughts on this, and not only that, the place itself looked really creepy.

"Uh, y-yeah. It says so here on the paper and wall." Pete replied, pointing at both the Newspaper and the mailbox. He was creeped out too, but he was stubborn. He wasn't going to back out on this.

The two then approached the door and after steeling themselves, Moggler couldn't help but mutter, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Kupo."

"You're not backin' out now, are ya'? What are ya, chicken?" Pete questioned in slight annoyance while reaching for the handle and knocked on it. A mirco second later trapdoor underneath him opened up which he didn't notice until now, and immediately Pete fell right in while breaking off the handle due to being too heavy. He screams echoed as he fell into the darkness below.

"Pete!?" Moggler exclaimed, shocked and horrified before he gulped nervously and then flew right in before the door slammed shut and replaced the welcome mat on the doorstep.

As Pete screamed while he fell, another door opened up at the bottom and the next thing he knew he landed right into a chair in some kind of huge round laboratory, and no sooner as he landed, his arms and legs were immediately strapped with metal shackles that were automatic and impossible to get out of.

"...Talk about your ironclad contract." Pete commented half-sarcastically as Moggler managed to reach him and hovered next to him, and he said to his friend, "On second thought, you're right, pal. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

The two then heard a manical laughter and both jumped in fright as a Primape figure, humanoid and wearing evil scientist clothes hopped down from the ceiling, hanging upside down as he greeted his two captives.

"You must be the one who called me. Pete, was it?" The Primape asked to the larger captive.

"...I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Pete lied nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The Primape cackled, seeing through the lie. "Dr. Frankenollie at your service. You're here for the job, hmm?"

Pete quivered, realising that the voice from this guy matched the one he called earlier over the phone. He glanced at Moggler and whispered scaredly, "Really wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, don't be shy. It's not a job. It's an adventure!" Frankenollie encouraged.

"I ain't one for adventures, pal. That's Mickey Mouse's job description!" Pete pointed out.

"Perfect! You're hired!" The mad scientist declared gleefully, much to Pete and Moggler's dismay.

The Moogle jumped before hiding behind the chair, and said to Pete, "I don't think he takes no for an answer, Kupo."

Pete swallowed hard in fear in response, before trying to lighten the mood and laughed scaredly, "Well, huh...it might not be as bad as we're thinkin' it is. Might be a computer job or painting a portrait."

"Let me introduce your co-worker." Frankenollie continued, before pulling a string that appeared out of nowhere, and pulled back a wall which slid down slowly. The more it lowered, the more the thing behind it became more visible and when it was fully down, headlights lit up onto it and revealed, to both Pete and Moggler's shock, was a large 20-foot tall monster chained up with a metal peg leg, dressed in ragged clothes and a brain sticking out and inside a glass tube.

Funny enough, both of them somedhow recongised it.

"I made him myself." Frankenollie answered their apparently unasked question.

"...He looks just like me." Pete muttered, wide-eyed.

"More like a giant zombie version of you, Kupo." Moggler pointed out, shaking.

"Well, would you look at that! You both look just like each other!" Frankenollie said, also noticing it before laughing, "You both could be cousins!" and then turned to the giant evil looking monster and began to talk to it in a baby-ish tone, "Julius, Julius, baby, Daddy's found you a brand new brain."

Pete's jaw dropped comically to the floor, before he protested, terrified, "H-hold on a minute! You're n-not seriously gonna-!"

"Put your brain in his body?" Frankenollie finished, before pulling out a buzzer which dinged twice in green light like in those money contests TV shows, "That's right!"

A haunting pause of silence.

"...Do me a favor and hit me on the head so I can wake up from this nightmare, will ya, pal?" Pete whispered pleadingly at Moggler who quivered in fear like crazy. Just then a helmet attacted to a cable and computer plonked down onto Pete's head, and another did the same to Julius's head, making Moggler jump again, as Frankenollie head over to it as well as a lever next to it.

The mad Primape scientist grinned evilly, as he said to Pete, "There, there, my boy. Just relax and you will be fine." then laughed manically while Pete shook in fear and Moggler quivered before trying desperately to pull the helmet off his friend's head to stop the transfere between brains from happening.

"Wait! Get away from that, you stupid Moogle!" Frankenollie exclaimed after immediately seeing what Moggler was attempting to do. But as he leaped over the desk and computer to stop him, he inadvertedly and accidently pulled the level forward which sounded the alarm and made everyone, even the monsterous Julius freeze in horror, as sparks of electricity filled the ceiling and air, and everything connected to it.

"...Uh, whoops?" Frankenollie muttered, sheepishly.

"Uh oh." Pete muttered, worriedly.

"Kupo." Moggler echoed.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

* * *

While the results of what happened in the lab is anonymous, we finally head back to our heroes who were preparing for the New Year's Eve party. Though the Honey supply was running low and many people wanted to make honey cake for this year's party, many shops didn't have any in stock. So this left Mickey to come up with a plan to get some from the Honey beehive in Radiant Forest, and had Lea, Isa, Mushu, Iago, Goofy and even Timon and Pumbaa there as well.

At the moment, Timon was dressed up in the most ridiculous Bee costume, while Iago was dressed up like a flower, and Mickey was climbing up the tree as part of the plan to distract the Bees so that he can get some honey without being stung.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done!" Timon complained, and in human language. You see, after the events of the Nasira incident, as thanks for helping on their part, Genie granted them the gift to now speak english like everyone else as well as his and Pumbaa's animal language. Sort of like how Iago and Mushu can talk.

"Well, at least ya didn't have to get stripes painted on you." Lea pointed out softly with a smirk.

"Yeah, Timon. You already got stripes that make you look like a Bee." Pumbaa said in agreement, which his Meerkat friend noticed.

"I see your point." Timon muttered.

"And why am I dressed like this again?" Iago groaned.

"To act like a flower for the Bees to think to get more honey." Goofy whispered.

"I seriously don't think this is gonna work." Isa groaned, shaking his head, and Mushu nodded in agreement. Something was bound to go wrong, they just knew it.

Mickey was halfway to the top when he then called down in a whisper, "Okay, Timon. Time for the show!"

"You got it." Timon said, before cleared his throats and- _cue to drumroll_ -he began chanting, rather too fast and danced around in a jazz, " _A-Buzz, A-Buzz, A-Buzz Buzz Buzz, a-Bizz, a-bizz, a-bizz-bizz-bizz! A-whiz! A-whiz! A-whiz-whiz-whiz! I'm talkin' bees!_ " much to everyone else's dismay and embarrassment.

"Psst! Timon?" Mickey shushed, causing the Meerkat to stop as the teenage mouse requested while pointing out, "How 'bout doin' a bit more ' _uzz_ ' and a lot less jazz?"

An awkward pause.

"Oh, more uzz, huh? Your wish is my command." Timon replied before sitting on the ground and tried again, slower and less jazzy this time. " _Buzz, Buzz, Buzz Buzz Buzz, Bizz, bizz, bizz-bizz-bizz. Whiz. Whiz. Whiz-whiz-whiz._ "

It was met with success as a Bee bought it hook, line and sinker and when it flew it, it saw a Iago and immediately mistook it as a great big giant flower which was perfect to get more pollens to make more honey. No sooner had it called it's fellow Bees, all of them flew out of their hive and zoomed down towards Iago who stood perfectly still, and was praying not to get stung. Mickey in the meantime, seeing that the plan was working, snuck silently to the top and made it before slowly tipping some into a large jar where honey slowly oozed out from the hive.

Unfortunately, that success was short-lived, because a familiar scream filled the air which became louder and louder until, to Lea and everyone else's confusion and surprise, was Moggler who was falling out of control screaming and to their horror, was falling straight towards Iago who saw this and his eyes widened.

"Uh, ooooh." The parrot muttered worriedly. No sooner he said that, he screamed just before Moggler crashed landed on top of him and caused the bees to scatter which got Mickey's attention as he looked to see what happened and to his horror, one of the bees saw him what he was doing.

"Uh oh!" Mickey gulped, before quickly placing the hive back to it's original place, smiling sheepishly at the now angry Bee, closed up the jar before leaping down from the branch while Goofy and everyone else hurried over and Goofy caught him in his arms, but stumbled into Lea, Isa, Mushu, Pumbaa, Timon and Moggler, crashing onto the ground in a pile.

"Uh...maybe it would be a good idea to make a run for it." Lea suggested shakily, seeing how the bees were now buzzing over them threateningly and furiously.

"Yeah, probably." Isa nodded.

"Definitely." Mushu agreed, scaredly.

A short pause.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mickey, his friends and Moggler all screamed before leaping up and made a run for it as fast as they could, with the flock of bees hot on their tail two seconds later.

As they all ran, Mickey quickly whistled out loudly which signaled Reddy who was waiting for them to fly in and scoop all of them, even Moggler up and flew into the air even though the Bees were still chasing after them and everyone began to really panic, fearing that they'll end up stung before they can head back to Radiant Academy.

"They're catching up! What're gonna do?" Pumbaa cried out, terrified.

"I love eating bugs, but Bees and Stink-bugs are the two exceptions!" Timon cried out, hysterically. He then added in a surprisingly calm tone, "Not to mention giant worms."

"Can't Genie be around when you need him the most!?" Iago exclaimed in both terror and frustration.

Moggler groaned in sheer annoyance and screamed out, "I'd rather get stung by bees than having to ask for your help to put Pete's brain back into his body before that monster who's brain is now in Pete's body causes heaps of trouble, Kupo!" which Mickey and his friends finally took notice and blinked in surprise and confusion on what the Moogle was talking about, only to cry out in alarm as they came an inch too close in getting swarmed by the Bees.

"Genie! Little help here!" Lea screamed out as loudly as he could, hoping against hope that the magical being can hear him.

Instantly, Genie and even Ven poofed and landed on Reddy, startling the group who nearly fell off.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ven asked, not having expected to be taken from the Ice Cream stand to where he and Genie were at the moment now.

"Sorry, got distracted in getting ice cream. What's the drama?" Genie asked to the group.

"Bees! That's the problem!" Goofy cried out hysterically, pointing at the swarm that were getting closer to try again. When Ven and Genie looked, they gasped in horror as the latter's eyes bulged out comically before he then immediately rolled everyone up in Reddy before using his magic to teleport them to safety and they disappeared into a poof of pink magical cloud, causing the Bees to screech to a stop and were shocked, stunned(no puns intended) and confused on how their victums and honey-stealers manage to escape like that.

The group in the meantime reappeared in the gardens of Radiant Academy and all sighed in relief, slumping onto the ground and panting at the close call.

"Next time we run out of honey, either get a professional to make more OR have chocolate cake instead!" Iago advised in annoyance, glaring at the others. He then turned to Moggler and asked suspiciously, "And why are you here and not with Pete, Moogle-head?" still angry that the Moogle had crashed into them and caused the Bees to chase them in the first place.

When everyone else finally turned to the cause of the problem, Moggler hovered up and hurriedly said, "Itwasn'tmyfaultIcrashedintoallofyou,kupo! Petegottrickedintogoingtothismadscienist'slabandthemadscientistwasgoingtoswapPete'sbrainintoamonsterwholookedjustlikehim,Kupo!"

"...What did he say?" Pumbaa asked, not having caught on due to the Moogle speaking too fast.

"I don't have a clue. He was talking too fast." Timon shrugged, just as clueless.

"Sounded more like gibberish, if ya' ask me." Lea shrugged, eying Pete's Partner-in-crime skeptically.

Goofy on the other hand, somehow got what Moggler was saying and asked, confused and worried, "Gawrsh, how did Pete get tricked into goin' to a mad scientist's lab and get his brain swapped with a monster who looks like him?" much to his friends' surprise.

"You actually got what this trouble-maker said?" Isa asked in disbelief.

"Well...he did get what Rai said a couple weeks before Halloween." Mickey reminded as he shrugged.

(As shown in Episode 3 of "Life NEVER was Normal-season 3")

"For a Goof-brain, I never thought he'd be able to understand gibberish." Iago admitted, but annoyed as usual. Though he pointed out, "But how do we know that's what this guy said?"

"Because it's what I DID say, Kupo!" Moggler shrieked in irriation before telling his mortal enemies on what happened earlier...very quickly, like the entire thing was sped up, so imagine him sounding much more squeakier than he usually does. Until he got into the most important part in the end.

Which will answer the question I bet all of you are wondering after that Ka-Boom.

"...When we came to, the next thing I knew, I ended up blown sky-high, but managed to catch a glimpse of Julius speaking in Pete's voice and sounding horrified which told me that, even though that monkey scientist is gone, the transfere succeeded, Kupo." Moggler concluded, after the explaination ran in normal speed.

He then panted and groaned while breaking the fourth wall, "Ugh...That was exhausting, Kupo."

"Are ya' sure you're not makin' this up and that Pete just catapaulted you just to lure us into a trap?" Lea inquired suspiciously, not fully believing the story a single bit. "This sounds more like that Frankenstien remake that came out in Theatres last week."

"It's the truth, Kupo!" Moggler protested.

"Bet that's making it up." Ven muttered, suspiciously. He then sighed as his conscience told him otherwise and then turned to his magical friend, "Genie, can you check out the town and find any signs of a Zombie-Pete and a giant Pete?"

Even though Genie was puzzled about the whole thing, he shrugged at the rest of the group before zooming up in the sky and floated over the city, looking around for anything unusual. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Hmmm...Looks quiet enough." He said to himself.

Once again, he spoke too soon. Because screaming and yelling filled his eyes, and when Genie jumped startled, he quickly turned his eyes into two telescopes to get a closer eye-view, making them longer. On the streets near the road towards Galbadian Town, at first he thought he saw Pete, but when he got a better look, something completely different was out of place; firstly, Pete looked like a zombie with sharp claws sticking out of his gloves, and he had wisdom sharp teeth.

Behind him was a taller Pete, who looked angry but somehow the facial expression looked more normal, as the taller Pete hobbled to catch up to his counterpart, and jumped to grab him, but missed before crashing onto the ground with a thud.

"Get back here with my body, you evil rag-doll!" Pete in Julius' body yelled angrily.

Julius in Pete's body just growled a laugh evilly before racing off and terrifying the residents as he went, with Pete growling in frustration before pushing himself up and hobbled after him.

"Ooooh! Now I know how Peg-legged Pirates feel when they end up having their legs chopped off!" Pete complained, and he couldn't wait to be back in his own body.

Genie gasped in horror before zooming back towards his friends and accidently crashed into the ground, creating a hole shaped like him deep within, before he pulled himself out and panted while Ven, Mickey, Lea, Isa, Goofy, Mushu, Iago, Timon, Pumbaa and Moggler looked at him, waiting.

"Moggler is right! I heard Pete inside that giant-zombie version of him with a metal peg-leg! Their brains have been swapped and they're scarying everyone in Radiant City!" Genie exclaimed, scaredly. Ven and the others gapped in shock before gazing at each other in worry.

"Told you so, Kupo!" Moggler nodded.

"Great. It's like how Bird-Brain and I ended up swapping bodies all over again." Mushu groaned.

"At least it's not with us or any of our friends." Iago pointed out, relieved. "Being inside your body was a nightmare!"

"Speak for yourself! How do you even manage to scratch yourself if you only have nails on your feet?" Mushu argued, annoyed.

"Why else do I have a back-scratcher for!?" Iago argued back.

"We gotta do somethin'!" Mickey quickly told the group. "We just need to figure out how to put Pete's brain back into his body."

"Wha-after everythin' he did, you want to help him?" Lea asked, annoyed.

"I wouldn't save that guy even if you payed me." Isa nodded in agreement.

"In case you forgot, Mick', he helped Hades to bring in Bat-boy and his army attack us last year." Iago agreed.

Mickey shook his head, pointing out, "I know how much trouble he's caused even before Hades and Chernabog attacked, and I'm not his biggest fan, but we can't let this happen!"

"He's right. Bad or not, even Pete needs help and that monster has to be stopped anyway before he hurts everyone else!" Ven agreed, and Goofy, Genie, Mushu and Pumbaa nodded in agreement and even Moggler held a pleading look. Timon, Lea, Isa and Iago all glanced before groaning, knowing that they were outnumbered.

"Can't we just hire professionals for this job too?" Iago whined, gazing at the sky as though silently praying for sanity and safety.

* * *

Many citizens were running and screaming as Julius continued to run around freely and roaring within Pete's body just for the fun of it, and Pete in Julius body continued to chase after him in an attempt to get his original body back. He didn't know how yet, but he was going to do it even if took a million years.

"Boy...this is somethin' out of a horror movie." Pete panted, getting even more exhausted. He then groaned. At that rate this was going, both Pete and his brain-double are gonna end up caught and killed by the authorities, if not the Turks. Pete gulped in terror at that thought.

Suddenly a whistle was heard, and both Pete and Julius turned to their left to see, surprisingly, Timon and Pumbaa standing there, as Timon then began juggling sticks and dishes, with Pumbaa gesturing at his bestest best friend with a grin to Julius who along with a bewildered Pete stare at them, dumbfounded.

After Timon stopped juggling and seeing how this wasn't getting Julius to pay much attention, or better yet, trying to prevent the monster in Pete's body from attacking him and Pumbaa, he threw away the dishes and sticks, linked arms with the Warthog and did the turkey dance, while unaware to Pete and Julius, Moggler, Ven, Mickey, Lea, Isa, Goofy, Mushu, Iago and Genie were gathering some kind of cords and helmets which resemble to the ones Frankenollie used earlier.

"You sure this will get Pete's brain back into his body?" Goofy asked, worriedly, before accidently electrocuting himself briefly when he accidently touched a blue cable and a yellow cable slightly and then slumped to the ground, fizzled but surprisingly unfazed.

"That's what that mad scientist used on Pete and that monster, Kupo." Moggler nodded.

"Once we get the two's brains swapped back into their original bodies, then we worry about Julius." Genie said, sorting out the wires and cables as well as the helmets he magically created.

"Uh, ya' might wanna hurry up, because I don't think the Meerkat and the Warthog are gonna do this for along...!" Iago scaredly suggested as he peeked around the corner.

Julius looked rather insulted at the two before growling monsterously which made Timon and Pumbaa stop, before the Meerkat said, "Uh...freestyle!" and then the duo began break-dancing.

This time Julius somehow found this entertaining, because he began clapping and cheered, while Pete shook his head and facepalmed himself, grumbling, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Uh...now?" Mushu asked hopefully as he looked around the corner as well.

"They are...finito!" Genie declared, showing off the...Rainbow Unicorn decorated mind-swiching helmets?

If your reactions was total dumbfoundment and disbelief, then that's the same reaction on the looks of Ven and the others who stared at the helmets.

"Okay...?" Ven muttered, blinking.

"Just hope it doesn't end up turnin' them into real Unicorns." Lea half-jokingly commented.

"Any day now!" Iago shrieked when he saw that Julius began to lose interest and began advancing on Timon and Pumbaa who both began to panic. When Ven and the others took a peek to see, they gasped before Genie quickly poofed himself and the machinery above both Pete and Julius.

By the time Pete and Julius looked up, Genie had quickly plonked the two helmets onto their heads, which, given the sight of the helmets, Timon and Pumbaa's reactions were similiar to Ven's group just minutes ago as Timon then facepalmed himself in annoyance.

"Pull the switch!" Genie hollared to the group who nodded before Lea and Isa pulled hard on the lever on the machine which began to spark electricity that travelled from the machine along the wires and up towards both Pete and Julius who attempted to pull the helmet off his head, but was quickly electrocuted along with Pete and the two screamed as the transfere began to reverse. However, during the process, the machine began to spark out of control which the others noticed and gasped.

"She's gonna blow!" Lea yelled out, panicking.

The group quickly boarded onto Reddy and took off, knowing that they couldn't do a thing to stop the machine from exploding and scooped up Timon and Pumbaa in the process while the machine then exploded, amazingly not damaging the buildings, or even killing Pete and Julius who were both caught in the blast and yelped and screamed even further. The force of the blast hit Genie who was flown out of control as he hollared before crashing into the ground, flat face first. The explosion also caused a familiar large but familiar body to be sent flying and crashed into a shelf full of flowers.

"...Did it work?" Mickey asked, worriedly. A monsterous roar that chilled his and the others's spines was heard almost immediately after he asked that, and when they turned to see what it was, their eyes widened as the monsterous figure of Julius emerged, roaring and, compared to what they and Moggler saw earlier, appeared to be more monsterous than when Pete's brain was in Julius's body.

"Given a guess; I'd say it worked." Isa muttered, mentally panicking. Timon and Pumbaa, Iago and Mushu all hugged each other, all four of them and Goofy quivering in fear. Even Ven, Mickey and Lea looked terrified at the sight of the monster.

"Suddenly, I feel like we've just entered a horror movie." Lea muttered, scaredly. Just then a familiar swarms of buzzing filled his and everyone else's ears before they turned and their eyes widened as the swarm of Bees they escaped from earlier started to come into view.

"Not again!" Goofy screamed.

"We gotta to something fa-whoa!" Ven yelped as Julius swiped at him and the others, nearly falling off Reddy who flew up a bit higher, even though Julius began to climb up a building, attempting to follow them.

As they flew higher, Mickey then caught sight of something on the roof and noticed a long rope, then gazed at Julius before gazing at the Bees as an invisible light bulb lit up in his mind. "I've got an idea!" He said quickly to his friends and Moggler, "We get the Bees to chase after us, make them buzz around that monster, grab that rope and then tie him up!"

"Great idea!" Ven immediately agreed.

"Crazy plan, but I'm all for it." Lea shrugged, and Isa, Goofy, Mushu and even Pumbaa nodded in agreement, while Moggler, Timon and Iago didn't look so thrilled with this plan. Still, given the situation, they both grudgely nodded in agreement.

"Here they come!" Mushu cried out, pointing at the Bees.

"So is Julius, Kupo!" Moggler exclaimed.

"Reddy, go!" Ven quickly told the red Carpet who then zoomed with it's passengers onboard, flying towards Julius who made it to the top and as soon as the group flew at it, he began swiping his hands at them to try and smack or grab them, but Ven and his friends flew around him before flying low, just in time for the Bees, who attempted to attack them, flew at the monster who, eyes widened in terror at the sight of the swarm, swiped at them which quickly angered the Bees, especially when the Bee leader tooted at it's army to attack a new target, before they began stinging and buzzing around Julius instead.

Lea immediately grabbed hold of the rope before signaling Reddy to fly up once more. At Mickey's signal, everyone, even Moggler, held onto the rope before they lassoed Julius before they flew around and around and around, pinning his arms to his sides tigther and tighter until he was immobile and helpless by the Bees' attacks. He then loses his balance before falling down off the building and crashing onto the ground, with the Bees immediately following and continued their assault.

"Genie! Blast Julius off! He's back in his original body!" Ven shouted to his magical friend who, along with Pete who felt like he had a headache but back in his original body, regained consciousness.

Hearing his friend calling out to him, Genie replied, "Leave it to me, Ven!" and then cracked his knuckles before zapping a bolt of his magic at Julius's tied up form, hitting him on the bottom and blasted him right into the sky and into a far away distance while he screamed in alarm and the Bees quickly followed to continue their own attack.

Where Julius landed was on an deserted small island in the middle of the ocean where he crashed, and was buried shoulder-deep into the sand, trapped, tied up and alone. He was then attacked once more by the Bees.

"Yeah! We did it!" Lea cheered, along with his friends.

"Now that's what I call _Buzzing Off_." Timon joked to Pumbaa, which made the two laugh hysterically.

"Hooray! Julius is gone and Pete's back to normal, Kupo!" Moggler cheered.

"Now that's cleared up, what're we gonna do with the two guys who got us caught into that mess and interrupted the Honey collecting plan?" Mushu asked, which drew the rest of the group back to how the whole thing started in the first place, and turned to Moggler who, having caught on, gulped nervously.

Which was why, as Pete finally realised he was back and hugged himself, saying, "I'm me again! My beautiful body!" and kissed his arms repeatedly until a shadow overloomed him and he looked up to see that Ven's group, along with Genie, and Moggler stuck in Lea and Isa's grasp, the former Student of Radiant Academy became nervous and immediately knew, he was in trouble again.

"Uh...hiya, fellers." Pete nervously said as he waved weakly.

* * *

Hours later back at the Academy, Ven and all of his friends were outside having the New Year's Eve Party, with the tables filled with all kinds of food. The chefs by then wheeled in trays and lifted the lids, revealing the much awaited Honey Cake everyone's been waiting for, along with a few extra sweet treats.

"Honey Cakes, with special Honey Cookies and everything Honey has to offer, are served!" One of the chefs called out.

"Yay!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Tidus, Yuna, Yuffie and Rikku cheered, as they and almost everyone else went for the honey treats.

Aqua had a slice of the Honey Cake and a couple of Honey Cookies and said in delight after taking a bite of the cake, "Delicious! This is the best Honey Cake I've ever had."

"I gotta say, guys. You saved the party." Terra praised Ven, Mickey, Lea, Isa, Goofy, Genie, Iago and Mushu, and even Timon and Pumbaa who were invited due to their heroics in their involvement of the Nasira incident.

"Aw, it was nothin'." Mickey said bashfully.

"How'd you managed to get that much honey anyway?" Zack asked, curiously. "You guys must've bought heaps of honey jars to make this possible!"

Mickey and the others then looked sheepish, though Lea held a grin as he snickered and said, "Actually...we had some unexpected help. The downside is that that said help isn't getting any. But they're getting what they deserve."

"Who?" Reno asked, skeptically.

Mickey and the others answered and explained their adventure.

* * *

While back at Galbadian Academy, Pete and Moggler, facing the punishment of their actions earlier, were now covered in honey after having collected the beehives from the forest, as well as covered in Bee stings, were stuck together as Moggler was on Pete's back with the honey acting as glue, and were both cleaning up the hallways of their school, missing out on Galbadian's New Year's Eve party.

"This is one of the worst things ever, Kupo." Moggler complained.

"We'll get 'em next time. I'm gonna make sure!" Pete grunted angrily, only to slip on a wet patch and slipped and slid comically as he cried out in alarm before falling onto the floor while accidently making the bucket fall of water fly into the air briefly before it fell and not only the water fell onto them, soaking both, but also the bucket landed right onto Pete's head. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Thus this was how the previous year ended and how the new year began after an adventure caught in the middle. Despite that it was a new beginning of another year, the adventures of our heroes of Radiant Academy still continued.

In many, many ways.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a great start to Season 4, but I did my best. Again, I'd like to thank you Pokeball645 for the idea of using the concept of "Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain" as the first episode of the season.**

 **I'll try and update this as soon as possible while my other stories are being worked on, as usual.**

 **Until then, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Episode 2: The Birthday Caballeros

**Life WON'T be Normal.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Noramal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that episode 2 is late. Had trouble with figuring out how to set it up as other ideas I have in mind previous are far too early. Then I discovered a new Disney TV series based on the 1944 movie "The Three Caballeros" that aired in June called "Legend of the Three Caballeros". It's for the App and season 1(if there will be more than just one season) ran for 13 episodes.**

 **Sadly it's for the Phillipines, but if we're lucky, the series might come out on DVD eventually later this year or next year. Manged to watch them on Youtube the other day and so far, I love it! The animation's amazing, especially it's in 2D and it's gone by Disney Interactive, the story's great and there are funny moments with a crazy pact adventure!**

 **In the meantime, here's episode two of Season 4 with quite a few mixtures of other contents; Disney and Non-Disney!**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 2: The Birthday Caballeros.

One thing that every student starting with pre-preteen level, preteen level and teenage level would really worry about is the future of their lives once they graduate from school, and that is one thing that most would somewhat dread the most;

The Aptitude Test.

Well, those who want to try it out would worry about their skills. Those who were already training and learning of their own careers didn't even have to worry about it. Since Ven, Terra, Zack, Cloud, Lea, Isa, Reno, Rude, Elena and Cissnei were already training to become SOLDIER and Turks, they were already set for their future.

The rest of their friends on the other hand still had a bit of trouble on what their future would be like or what they would actually want to do, thus the Aptitude Test. Though they knew the risks that it wouldn't always work out and things can change.

As the students waited for their tests to be handed out in science class while those who didn't would just sit by and wait for class to start, Lea decided to say something when Mickey and the others waited anxiously, "Ya' know, ShinRa does offer other jobs besides SOLDIER, Turks and all that military stuff. They run pretty much most businesses in Midgar."

"Aw, thanks Lea. But I think we'll hold that thought until we know for certain about the test results." Mickey said with a smile.

"I'm not even sure if I want to become a teacher, a caretaker, a flowerist, daycarer, or maybe even join the Turks. I don't even think I'm good at any of those skills." Aqua whispered, worriedly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Plus, the test's really for giving you an idea what you might consider." Ven told his friend ensuringly.

"Thanks, Ven." Aqua replied, feeling a bit better.

Donald on the other hand, looked very relaxed as he had his hands behind his head, saying, "Oh, there's nothing to worry about. I have high hopes for my test results. Because New Quacksburg is calling my name!"

"Isn't that where that rich business man Baron Von Sheldgoose lives?" Goofy asked, curiously.

"You betcha." Donald replied, casually.

"I wouldn't be much in high hopes if I were you." Terra warned him. "For all you know, you could end up working in the shopping mall as a night guard."

Isa nodded in agreement, adding, "Or even as the security camera guy."

"They're right, Donald. You shouldn't be overconfident for somethin' like that." Mickey responded, also agreeing.

By then, the results were finally being handed out to those who had taken the test, and one by one each student opened up the small evolope to reveal what their possible future careers would be. Some were okay with it, but others...well, were shocked, horrified, dismayed, puzzled and uncertain or furious.

"Okay, I'm going to be...A secretary?" Aqua asked, her eyes widening in disbelief at the skill results she got. She had the image of herself having a bit of trouble with that job.

"...Black Jack Dealer?" Vanitas asked, dumbfounded and shocked. He had the image of himself messing up with cards which flew all over the place and he groaned in dismay, thumping his head onto his desk.

"...A Navy Seal!?" Daisy half-cried out in dismay, imagining herself doing push-ups.

"...A Wedding Planner?" Melody asked, puzzled as she imagined herself as giving out wedding suggestions to future couples about their own weddings, which, in her case, sounded complicated.

"...A Car Washer?" Goofy asked, puzzled. He could just picture himself having trouble in fighting with a single dirty spot that even we can see it.

 _Goofy's imagination:_

 _Humming to himself, Goofy was wiping off the dirty spot on a sleeky red sports car, but cried out when the spot appeared on his rag, "Hey! My good rag!"_

 _He then tried to wipe it off with his hand, but ended up on his good glove, then onto his other good glove, causing him to moan. Goofy then began fighting with it as he wiped it all over himself until eventually, when it was on his bottom of his pants, after drumming it, the spot eventually disappeared, much to his confusion._

 _"It's gone!" Goofy exclaimed, and, being goofy, he whistled out to it like a dog, calling it out and surprisingly, the spot hover to him until he caught it off-guard. "Gotcha!"_

 _With that done, Goofy, rather stupidly, nailed the spot with a nail and hammer back to where it was; on the car. He then told it firmly, "And stay there!"_

Back in Reality:

"...An Organ Donor?" Mickey asked, looking a little terrified of that very idea. It didn't help when it didn't specify on if it was the piano-type organ or the inner organs and given that misunderstanding, he could just picture something that would be out of his worst nightmare.

 _Mickey's imagination:_

 _Having been somehow strapped to an evil scientest table being leveled up, Mickey felt shocked and horrified, crying out, "Hey! W-what's goin' on? Let me go!" trying to break free, but was trapped._

 _He then gasped when his cilent approached, with some kind of giant laswer before the said client, half monkey had doll declared to the mouse, "I needed an organ! Not a music one, but a_ **live** _one! To act, as your replacement." while gestuing at an empty doll with a heart-shaped hole in the chest, also strapped._

 _The evil client then cackled evilly like a madman._

Back in Reality:

Mickey gulped scaredly as he was now completely terrified of that idea. It wasn't far-fetched that something like that could happen, especially everything that's been happening for the last two years. Maybe doing this job wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should re-take the test.

Finally, it was Donald's turn as he eagerly opened up the results with high hopes...only for his face to completely fall to a shocked and dismayed look as he cried out in disbelief, "...Hairdresser!?"

He could already see the results for that job in his head, which wasn't a good thing either.

 _Donald's imagination:_

 _Donald was styling hairstyles of many costumers who were mostly children, but one little boy wasn't having any of it and it lead into a tag-war until he finally managed to get the stubborn little brat to sit still. Unfortunately, Donald cut the top of his head wrong and it lead to a bald patch, causing the boy to cry and his furious, big and large mother who disturbingly looked like Pete dressed as a woman, stomp over as though she was creating earthquakes._

 _To try and make up for his mistake, Donald then attempted to use the discarded cut up hair and then restyled the boy's head to make him look a bit like Elvis, much to his and the mother's delight. Unfortunately, a bit of hair got into Donald's nostril and when he sneezed, the hair all blew off and landed onto the face of the mother who now looked like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast and even roared in anger like him._

 _"Donald!" Donald's Boss yelled furiously, already angry enough that he'd been late, and now poor Donald was corned by the boss, the mother and the boy who gave him a raspberry._

 _The next thing Donald knew, he was kicked out of the hairdressers with his nwo former boss bellowing, "YOU'RE FIRED!" and slammed the door shut to make sure he didn't come back._

Back in Reality:

Furious at the result and his temper getting the better of him, Donald's face immediately went bright red in the face, steaming up like a kettle until finally, like a volcanic epruption, he screamed and yelled, throwing one of his temper tantrums.

"WAAAK! WAK, WAAAK! WAAAAAK!" Donald screamed and yelled as he now stood onto his desk and shred his results into hundreds of pieces of paper while everyone else in the room froze before backing away in fear, afraid of what he could do to them.

"...I guess he didn't like the results he got." Zack muttered scaredly while hiding under his desk.

* * *

Later on, after Donald was punished for having a tantrum in class and was to attend Xehanort's lecture for two hours, he sat on the bottom step of the entrance leading into the school in the recess grounds, miserable and gazing the ground. Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lea and Isa, even Iago and Mushu had gathered around the poor teenage duck after he told them of his results and what he predicted would happen.

Not that it was enough to lighten everyone else's mood of their own results.

"Aw, cheer up, Donald." Ven tried to assure. "You don't have to work as a hair-dresser. You can think of something else to try."

"Easy for you to say. I wanted to be a hair-dresser, not a Navy Seal!" Daisy pointed out, fuming herself over the results she got. "That job is not for me, for three reasons; A-You have to get your hair wet. B-You have to get up early! And C-You have to get your hair wet!"

"...Isn't C practically the same as A?" Isa asked, skeptically.

"Hmmm...Organ Donor. I'm not even sure which kind of Organ that test was talkin' about since there's two." Mickey muttered, thinking. He then shuddered as he added, "On the other hand, if people misunderstand the meaning of it, I could end up losin' my Organs after mistaking that the costumer would want the musical type Organ."

"At least Minnie got the right job for her future since she likes gardenin'." Goofy pointed out, which had Minnie blush. Especially since her results told her that she would be best suited as a flowerist selling flowers.

Iago rolled his eyes and said, "Puh-lease! This kind of test-whatever you call it-is all bogus and a complete waste of time, if you ask me! Nobody needed all of this to get jobs like becomin' a guard, a marketplace seller of all kinds, or even a Vizer."

"Or even the Royal Advisor to the Emperor." Mushu nodded in agreement, before pointing out, "But then again, things aren't like the Ancient China or Arabian Nights anymore."

Donald sighed, miserably. "Worse part is, I can easily mess up so bad that I wouldn't be give another chance. I wanted to celebrate my birthday tomorrow with a positive results, but now everything's ruined."

"Aww, I wish I could help, pal." Mickey sighed as he gave his friend a rub on the back to comfort him.

"Ya' know, if I didn't know any better, I swear Even switched Donald and Daisy's results on purpose." Lea suddenly thought up, remembering that Daisy wanted to be the hair dresser and Donald was good with the ocean.

A pause.

"Too late to switch them now, since Donald teared his up." Terra shook his head.

* * *

The next day, Mickey, Goofy, Ven, Lea, Isa, Iago, Mushu, Genie and even Timon and Pumbaa were in town getting things ready for Donald's Birthday. Their friends back at the Academy were setting things up for a birthday surprise for him, though they were running out of ideas since they didn't want to make it a copy of Mickey's Birthday party.

"This is gonna take us all day at this rate." Lea grumbled, searching for anything potential as a present for Donald.

"So...what're we lookin' for?" Timon asked while standing on the stand of a travelling shopping cart that sold items from other parts of the world, and tested out a mini telescope that was a good size for him.

"Birthday presents." Ven replied, "It's Donald's Birthday today, and we want to make it special since yesterday put him in a sour mood."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to buy a ticket to New Duck-whatever it is that Donald wants to go to?" Iago asked, while he went over to a Fireworks stand and held up a sparkler.

This made the others panic as Mickey raced over, calling out, "Iago, be careful! Sparklers have to be held gently and Fireworks aren't toys." then cringed when he saw that Genie was holding a small rocket Firework.

"They look like toys to me." Timon stated as he gave up his search and approached the other stand himself.

Pumbaa on the other hand was worried, "I don't know, Timon. These things look really dangerous."

"Pumbaa, we live in a world that isn't all fun and games, you know, but not everything leads to a complete disaster. What could go wrong?" Timon said ensuringly as he picked up a small rocket, which was still too big for him and ended up tumbling backwards and nearly fell off when Genie caught him with one hand.

Unfortunately, Iago spun his sparkler around and around, and one of the sparks hits the fuse from Genie's rocket and sets it alight. The rocket took off, shooting both Genie and Timon who clinged onto the former up into the air as both of them screamed in alarm. The fireworks explode, in the sky before the two fell back down and crashed to the ground. The others went over to the two of them worriedly and helped them stand up, except for Iago who shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked, worriedly.

"Told ya they're not toys." Mickey muttered.

Timon nodded, "Duly noted." before he grumbled and said in annoyance, "Now, you know what they need? A great big advertisement; Warning, do not set fireworks at home."

"Like this one?" Pumbaa asked, gesturing at a sign that appeared out of nowhere next to the fireworks stop.

Pause.

"Uh, exactly that one, but even bigger." Timon replied.

"Oh! Like...that one!" Pumbaa realised, while gesturing at a much larger sign with police sirens and yellow lights flashing like neon lights and bells dinging.

Mushu rolled his eyes, "This is a repeat of the field trip and with Pirannas and Snakes all over again." and Goofy and Mickey both nodded in agreement.

(As shown in Episode 7 of "Life DEFINATELY Not Normal"-Season 2)

"Gee, I wonder how poor Donald's doin'. He must be getting worried by now." Mickey thought, remembering how he thought everyone acted strange when they were setting things up for his party and he didn't know it at the time until he went to ask Minnie and instead found Goofy. (Shown back in Episode 1 of "Life NEVER Was Normal"-Season 3)

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald sat all by himself on the bench in the park in town, having been unable to locate his friends and having come to a conclusion that no one cared about his birthday, decided to walk on his own. He felt so miserable and upset, having mentioned his birthday yesterday would've made the others remember, but that wasn't the case. Or maybe they didn't care, or were too busy.

Either way, he was stuck alone and sadly blew the birthday blower which sounded almost as sad as he felt.

"Ooh...How 'bout something good to happen?" Donald asked pleadingly as he gazed up at the sky, almost as though he were asking the gods to give him something to cheer him up.

The instant he asked that, a tour bus came to a stop in front of him and a passenger was promptly kicked out. This passenger was a green anthropomorphic parrot apparently from Brazil, wearing a yellow jacket suit and hat, holding a cane even though he looked like he didn't need it.

"Adios, amigos." The Parrot farewelled, surprisingly not fazed by the fact he'd been kicked off the bus which then drove off. When he turned around humming to himself, he paused when he saw a surprised Donald, and, seemingly knowing him, greeted, "Ah, Pato, amigo."

"Joe Carioca! Well, I'll be doggoned." Donald said with wide eyes as he stood up and approached the parrot named Jose Carioca. "How hav'a been?" He asked, shaking hands with him.

"I've been perfectly fine, senor. Imagine meeting me here." Jose replied. Before the two could continue talking, however, Jose and Donald both heard someone screaming coming from the sky.

When they both looked up to see what was going on, as a plane flew by, someone seemed to have jumped from it because now he was falling, holloring before he pulled a string and a paracute activated, making him float to the ground and safely landed. He was red rooster wearing near-old fashioned mexican clothes, complete with a sombero hat.

As he brushed himself off, happy with his successful landing, he noticed both Donald and Jose who were stunned by this act and he greeted, "Aha, my friends!"

"Panchito Pistoles!" Donald cried out happily, recongising him as well, as did Jose, and the three of them then joined up in a happy greeting among friends.

You see, Donald and his friends of the Academy met these two during a field trip years ago and the teenage duck hanged out with them for a little bit and became such good friends. After that, they would write letters and have occasional visits and would usually play music and such.

"It's been quite a long time since we three joined together." Jose said, warmly.

"Indeed it has, amigos! I've heard so much of everything lately, so I had to come myself." Panchito said happily.

"As have I, amigo." Jose admitted, adding to Donald, "You were astonishing, Donald." with Panchito nodding in agreement.

This compliment made Donald bashful as he said, "Oh, I didn't do much. I only helped the others to stop Hades, Chernabog, Jafar and Nasira."

"Still astonding, amigo! But that's not the only reason we came here as a surprise." Panchito replied, with Jose nodding in agreement.

"You came here to see me as a suprise?" Donald asked, happily.

"Of course, amigo. It is your birthday." Jose replied, before asking as he noticed something odd. "But why are you here and not at the academy?" This confused Panchito as well.

Hearing this made Donald sigh, and he answered, "I think everybody at the Academy are too busy to handle my birthday." which had his two old friends quickly feel sorry for him and the two gave him a group hug with one arm each.

"Don't worry. They may be busy, but like us, they are also your close friends." Panchito told him comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know." Donald replied, and it did make him feel a bit better.

"And to make you feel better, we each got you presents!" Panchito added as he and Jose pulled out, in the latter's case, a large white box tied up in a red ribbon, and in the former's case, a piata that was shaped like a horse.

This instantly lit up Donald's face as he happily exclaimed, "Oh boy, oh boy!"

But this happiness came to a stand still when as a large back station Wagon car zoomed past the trio 20KM per hour over the speed limit, a gloved hand with a red sleeve grabbed both the present and piata from Jose and Panchio who, along with Donald, looked at their empty hands in shock and confusion, before following the direction where the car sped off.

"Thanks for the gifts, brats!" A familiar criminal called out to the trio before laughing evilly as he withdrew into the car when he leaned out the window. Donald's eyes widened as he recongised the bad guy as Big Time Beagle of the Beagle Boys. How did he escape from prison?

"Hey! Why I oughta...!" Donald yelled angrily, furious that the presents his two friends had brought him were stolen by the thief.

"He stole Donald's presents!" Panchito exclaimed, shocked.

"Along other things too!" Jose added, pointing at the tied up load of other random yet expensive things onto the roof of the car, which both Donand and Panchito looked and realised that he was right.

Donald growled in anger, "I bet those Beagle Boys are at it again!" and before his two old friends could ask what he intended to do other than call in the Turks, not to mention that calling the others and Genie would take too long and in his rare moment of bravery, he decided to take this matter into his own hands and whistled loudly.

Hearing the whistle and being close by, Reddy zoomed over and hovered next to Donald and his two friends who were amazed to see the Magic Carpet. They heard about it quite a few times, but to actually see it for real was even more amazing.

"Donald?" Panchito asked, half realising what his and Jose's friend is about to do.

"Somebody has to at least slow the bad guys down and Reddy's the closest way to catch up to them." Donald answered the rooster's unasked question.

Realising that Donald was going on his own and, not wanting to have him go by himself with chances of getting caught, both Jose and Panchito shared a glance and then nodded with determination, knowing what they had to do, for their friend's sake. Plus, like Donald, they knew that calling for the police or Turks or even Donald's other close friends, it would take too long to catch up to the Beagle Boys.

"We'll go too, amigo." Jose declared as Donald climbed onboard.

"Neither of us would feel right if we left you go on your own!" Panchito added.

Donald was surprised that Jose and Panchito, who just both got here to visit him, were volunteering to go with him to stop the Beagle Boys. He didn't want either of them to get into trouble, but then again, he had missed out on the adventure when Mickey, Goofy, Ven, Lea, Isa, Iago, Mushu, Genie, Timon and Pumbaa stopped a monster that looked like Pete who's brain was swapped with the said monster by a now dead crazed scientest.

Still, he felt emotional as he had more friends that cared about him. So, Donald made his reply.

* * *

Big Time was surrounded by not only his brothers, Bouncer Beagle, Baggy Beagle, and Burger Beagle-who was chowing down on a hamburger, pizza and fries-but also by various items they stole; mainly party stuff including Donald's presents Jose and Panchito were about to give him.

"Great work, boys! Now we can fill up stuff to steal the banks!" Big Time cheered.

"They'll probably get a fiery surprise!" Bouncer laughed.

"Will we throw a party too?" Baggy asked, hopefully.

"Oh, sure! After we steal all the money in the world, or maybe from Scrooge's Money Bin, we'll have a big wild party of our lives!" Big Time snickered.

"And have all kinds of cakes and pies and all that!" Burger added happily, day-dreaming of the said party food.

But as the Beagle Boys were talking about their victory and daydreams, they failed to realise that it was about to go downhill already, because Donald, Jose and Panchito were on Reddy flying behind them as the trio got closer and closer to stop the bad guys from getting away.

"Get ready..." Donald signaled Panchito who readied to lasso the hook on the back of the Station Wagon. "Now!"

The Rooster tossed the rope and lassoed the hook, tying it up before the trio held on tightly as they quickly tied the other hend of the rope to the back of a tow truck before flying high so that they wouldn't get caught. The impact caused the burglers' car to jolt so hard that that the Beagle Boys jerked foward and ended up faceplanting themselves onto the windscreen and cramped into each other and putting their car into a stop despite the engine still running.

"Bouncer! Why'd you brake like that for!?" Big Time yelled as he and his brothers recovered, wincing at the soreness on their faces.

"I didn't put on the brakes, Boss! Something stopped us from moving!" Bouncer protested with a clueless shrug.

"Somebody's towed our car and we're being towed with it!" Baggy exclaimed as he and Burger looked behind them to see that, true to the former's words, their car was tied up to the back of a tow truck which alarmed Big Time and Bouncer as they looked to see what was going on. To make things worse, the Tow Truck driver, obviously oblivious, is about to drive off.

"Quick! Get us untied before he calls the Cops!" Big Time hurriedly ordered, beginning to panic.

"You got it, Boss!" The other three Beagle Boys nodded in agreement, as they all hurried out of the car to try and undo the rope that had them stuck attatched to the Tow truck. But as the four of them did, Donald, Jose and Panchito hovered to the opened doors and as silently as they could quickly gathered all of the stolen items.

Only problem is, there was so much of it that Reddy wouldn't be able to carry it all of them plus the stolen items which had Donald, Jose and Panchito share worried glances and they didn't want to get caught by the Beagle Boys.

Unfortunately, Big Time turned as his brothers were struggling to untie the impressively and extremely difficult knot and saw the trio loading the last of the stolen items and were about to discuss on what they're gonna do now.

"Hey!" Big Time shouted which got everyone's(except the Tow Truck driver's) attentions as they all looked at each other. "Those Three Caballeros are stealing what we stole!"

"Who are you calling Caballeros, Amigo?" Jose asked in annoyance, while Panchito gulped scaredly and Donald mumured a worried, 'Uh-oh...' knowing that they were caught trying to take back what the four bad guys stole.

"Let's get 'em!" Big Time ordered the other three Beagles who snickered evilly and made to advance on Donald, Jose and Panchito who backed up slowly while Reddy flew up with all of the recovered items even though he didn't want to leave the trio behind to get caught by the four thieves. Until Donald had an idea.

"Hey, look! It's Genie!" Donald exclaimed to the Beagle Boys while he pointed to the left.

"Huh? Where?" Baggy asked as he and his brothers looked into the direction, fully unaware that Donald, Jose, Panchito and Reddy quickly zoomed away out of sight just before the Beagle Boys looked back and realised, to their dismay that the brats and their flying rug with all of the party items are gone!

"There they go!" Burger exclaimed as he spotted Donald and two of his friends running on the sidewalk up the street while Reddy had disappeared into the sky.

"And there goes our car!" Bouncer added as he and soon the other three saw the Tow Truck driving away, with their car wheeled behind it, much to their dismay.

Now furious that a trio of teenagers had foiled everything, Big Time yelled at the other three Beagles, "Well, don't just stand there! Get 'em!"

"Aye aye, Boss!" Bouncer, Burger and Baggy saluted.

The chase was soon on, with the Beagle Boys chasing after Donald, Jose and Panchito who ran as fast as they could trying to avoid in getting captured as their plan hadn't gone the way they wanted and Reddy was torn in looking for Ven's group and putting the recovered items somewhere else in order to save the trio whom Big Time just dubbed them 'The Three Caballeros'.

"This hasn't gone the way as planned, amigos!" Jose panicked.

"What do we do, Donald?" Panchito cried out.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Donald replied as he ran, though in truth, he was panicking as much as two of his old friends were. But if neither of them could come up with something quick, they were in much more trouble. However as they neared a fork in a road of three other streets, an idea quickly came into mind and Donald hoped that it would work.

"I got an idea! Joe, you go right! Panchito, you go left! I'll go in the middle! Each of us will find a way to trick the Beagle Boys that follow us!" He quickly explained to his friends who, despite this idea being crazy, both nodded in agreement with the new plan. No sooner had Donald said this, the trio split up into the said streets with him going into the middle.

"Hey! They just split up!" Bouncer exclaimed when he and the other Beagles saw them do so.

"Oooh! Those three Caballeros have gone too far! Burger, go after the Rooster! Baggy, Bouncer, you two go after the Parrot! I'm goin' after the Duck!" Big Time commanded.

They did so and the Beagle Boys split up to capture Donald's group in different parts of the streets of Radiant City, unaware of the trio's own new plan to turn the tides.

With Panchito, he was out running Burger before he came up with an idea on how top the hungry Beagle Boy. He ran around the corner and found what he was looking for. He then bought a fancy and delicious looking cake from the store before heading around the corner and placed it onto crate at the dead end before hiding up above on a balcony of an renovated building where a bucket if paint was near by, and then whistled before ducking to hide. Burger, hearing the whistle, reached the dead end and while he wondered where the noise came from, those thoughts and that of chasing Panchito were dismissed as he saw the delicious cake right there, waiting for him.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Burger exclaimed happily as he ran towards it and picked it up to begin eating it. Too bad he failed to notice Panchito drop the can of paint onto his head as the bucket tipped over and got stuck right onto his head while the paint spilled and covered the Beagle Boy from head to foot in yellow paint.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Burger exclaimed, though his was hard to tell as his voice was muffled by the can. He attempted to pull it off, but Panchito by then climbed back down and lassoed the bad guy, tying him up and made him unmobile and the young Mexican cheered happily.

With Jose, after noticing Baggy and Bouncer chasing him, he ran faster around the corner of another building which prompted the two bad guys to go faster themselves, unaware that Jose had his special Brazillian Shampoo which he pulled from his pockets and sprayed the foot path into a large puddle of soapy liquid in front of him before turning and ran again.

"There he is!" Bouncer shouted as he and Baggy, not seeing the puddle, ran towards the Green Parrot and too late they stepped onto the puddle and slipped and danced out of control while trying to keep their balance. The failed and ended up slipping and crashed onto the ground. They attempted to stand up but continued to slip.

"Adios, amigos!" Jose tipped his hat and ran off to call the police.

Finally with Donald, he had already tied a rope to two poles on both sides of the pedestrian sidewalks before giving Big Time a raspberry when the latter arrived around the corner before the former turned and ran again.

"You're driving me nuts!" Big Time growled and, failing to notice the rope, he ran to catch the teenager, only to trip and flip over while crying out in alarm...right into a trash can that Donald opened up. No sooner had Big Time landed right into it, Donald slammed the lid closed on it and placed a slightly heavy box on top of it to prevent Big Time from escaping.

"It worked!" Donald exclaimed happily and laughed.

"Hey! Get me outta me, you runt! Don't think this is over yet!" Big Time shouted from inside his smelly temporary prison.

Donald just grinned smuggly.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Donald, Jose and Panchito made their way to the Academy after the Police arrested the defeated Beagle Boys who swore revenge on the trio, and after the trio had returned the stolen items to their rightful owners while also having retrieved Donald's birthday presents.

While it wasn't the birthday Donald had in mind, he was pleased that he and two of his old friends had successfully defeated the Beagle boys. But as the trio stepped into the Lounge of the Academy, the lights were off and it was rather...too quiet.

"Why is everything quiet?" Jose inquired.

"It's too early for beddy-bye." Panchito stated.

"Hello? Daisy? Mickey? Goofy?" Donald called out, but no answer. "Hey, where is everybody?"

Just then...

"SURPRISE!" The lights went on and a huge chorus of a group exclaimed as confetti rained down and Donald jumped in fright along with Jose and Panchito. There stood the rest of Donald's friends, including Timon and Pumbaa, the Teachers and even the Headmasters.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Daisy proclaimed as she approached and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, which made Donald flinch before he moaned happily, quickly in ga-ga land. Jose and Panchito smiled happily, as did Mickey and everyone else...except for Iago and Timon who the latter had his arms folded and rolled his eyes at the scene.

"What is it with guys getting kisses on their birthdays by their girlfriends even in public? It's continuous ad nauesam!" Iago groaned in disgust, only for Mushu to plonk an empty styrofoam onto his head in annoyance. "Hey!"

As it turned out, Jose and Panchito had helped plan for the surprise party for Donald, much to the latter's happiness. Not long after he opened up all of his presents from everyone, they played games, had food and the birthday cake, and the trio shared their misadventures of stopping the Beagle Boys to everyone else, much to the surprise of Mickey and the others before they hailed the trio heroes of the day.

"Aw, thanks for the party." Donald told Mickey as the two friends shared a conversation.

"Gosh, Donald. It was nothin'. Anything to make my best friend happy and have the best birthday ever!" Mickey chuckled, and two of them shared an one-arm hug and laughed.

Near by, Timon and Pumbaa caught on the two teenage students conversation and both smiled.

"You know something, Pumbaa?" Timon spoke up.

"What?" Pumbaa asked.

"This just gave me a great idea on what to do for your birthday. Something that will be the best ever!" Timon declared happily.

That made his best friend happy as the Warthog smiled, "Aw, Timon. You're my very bestest best friend! I wanna do the same thing for your birthday too!"

"Aw, you big lug!" Timon choaked emotionally as he and Pumbaa shared a hug.

Despite that today wasn't what Donald really had in mind, he was very happy that everyone of his friends and teachers had pulled through to give him the best birthday he ever had and along with Jose and Panchito had saved the day along with Reddy and, while they had yet to make it official, gained a new name.

The Three Caballeros of Radiant City was born, and their adventures along with the adventures of their friends of Radiant Academy and other places continued. When the next adventure will happen, only time will tell.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so deeply sorry that this episode was late and I didn't post it before I got my new Computer which I'm using right now. I had planned on posting it before I left my old Computer behind, but writer's block hit me hard for this episode.**

 **Hopefully the next episode won't take as long. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Episode 3: Goof of the Dark Night

**Life WON'T be Normal.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Noramal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that episode 3 is late. Had trouble with figuring out how to set it up and while it's far too late for Halloween now, this episode is based on the Mickey and the Roadster Racers episode "Goof Mansion".**

 **In the meantime, here's episode three of Season 4 with quite a vew mixtures of other contents; Disney and Non-Disney!**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 3: Goof of the Dark Night.

Normally no one had any problems with History Classes of Radiant Academy. But when it comes to the history teacher being off sick and Even taking over for the day, it's always long-winded, mind-numbing and utterly boring. It's a good thing that it was now finally over, and the first thing the students did was speed out of the Class Room.

"Oh man...For a second there, I thought Even's lectures were never gonna end. Seriously, were just seconds away from fallin' asleep?" Lea groaned, biting back a yawn. Isa, Donald, Mickey, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and even Goofy all nodded in agreement.

"I'll say. I thought Garland's lectures back at Galbadian Academy were bad enough, but that guy's even worse." Vanitas grumbled irritably.

"Well, at least it's only for today. What else could happen?" Ven pointed out with a shrug. "Anyway, who wants to go see the new Wreck it Ralph movie?"

Before anyone could reply, however, Melody, Minnie, Daisy, Mushu and Iago hurried over to the group as Melody cried out, "Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

"Check what out?" Ven asked, confused.

"A Limo just pulled up in front the Academy! And where there's a Limo, there's a rich person after my own heart." Iago answered, while gleefully rubbed his hands/wings together. That only made Ven, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and virtually everyone else roll their eyes at this comment.

Still, they were curious on this limo. So all fourteen of them raced to the entrance of the School where not only virtually every student including their friends and Lea's cousin were also checking it out, but also the Headmasters and Teacher's as a somewhat tall humanoid light-brown skinned dog wearing expensive dark crimson business suit with purple shades stepped out of the black limo.

"Begging your pardon, sir. How can we help you?" Ansem inquired to the unusual visitor.

"I doubt there is anything you can do." The visitor replied, confusing one of the three Headmasters.

"Who's that guy?" Isa inquired, whispering.

"Maybe he's just a tourist from somewhere?" Terra shrugged, having no idea.

Mushu on the other hand eyed the unexpected visitor suspiciously, "Yeah, well, with a mean look in his eyes like that, this just screams trouble. I don't like him already."

"Ah, you worry too much, Dragon Boy. What can a rich guy like him do? Slice you open with his business card?" Iago scoffed.

"Hey, I know him." Goofy said, his eyes widening in realization while heading and excusing himself while squeezing through the other students, with his friends following in confusion while he explained to them and the Headmasters, "It's Mr. Talbot."

"You know him?" Aqua asked, surprised.

"Sure. He's my Uncle Goof's business partner. Ah-yhuck!" Goofy nodded.

"Your Uncle Goof's business partner?" Melody asked, curious.

"Gosh, I didn't know your Uncle run a business, Goofy." Mickey thought, surprised.

Iago, majorly disappointed, rolled his eyes as he groaned, "Ugh, great. So much for being a rich guy he's only a business partner to Goof-Brain's even Goofier Uncle."

Mr. Talbot, seeing Goofy, smirked as he approached the student, "Ah, yes. I've been expecting you, young Mr. Goof. You certainly have grown up quickly."

"Gawrsh, it has been only fourteen years since I last visited Uncle Goof's mansion." Goofy shrugged.

"Mansion?" Ven asked, curiously.

"Indeed, which is the main reason why I've come today. Sad to say, Master Goof has passed on after going missing on an Expetition 13 years ago to Peru in search for the Golden Pendant of Paka-Pula." Talbot explained, pulling out his Iphone to show off the map digitalized to show it to Goofy and everyone else who peered a bit closer to see the map lined up.

Goofy's heart sank when he heard the news. Uncle Goof had always inspired him ever since he was little. The man was like a second father to him, really. Goofy loved to visit him whenever he had the chance. To think that fourteen years ago was the very last time he'd ever see his Uncle...really upsetted him.

"Yet, he was already prepared and made a message, which I recorded and copied from the video and onto my phone." Talbot continued, going through the apps and found what he was looking for before showing off the video of Goofy's uncle who resembled to him, only with a big mustache, and wearing adventure clothes resembling Indiana Jones.

" _Heya. If ya' seeing this, Goofy, this means I've gone missin'. You remember the Haunted Mansion, don'tcha? Well, should anythin' happen to me, it's all yours to inherit._ " Uncle Goof was saying in the video.

"That was just part one of the video. Here's the rest of it." Talbot quickly added, finding the second part and showed it to the group again.

" _But to prove that ya have the right to inherit it, ya' have to spend one night to prove your courage-_ "

Talbot ended the video which seemed to be the end of it, while explaining, "If you manage to succeed by going tonight, the Mansion is all yours. But as your uncle said, you must prove your bravery." and secretly grinned.

"Spend a night...in a Haunted Mansion?" Daisy shivered, fearfully. The very idea of spending a night in a Haunted Mansion which would be filled with ghosts and mummies and things like that wasn't her idea to spend her Friday Night. Reynn didn't look comfortable with the idea either, while Lann wasn't at all fazed.

Even Lea looked uncomfortable as he muttered, "This sounds too much like that Haunted Mansion movie I ended up having a nightmare of before we went to Camp Everwood two years ago."

(As shown back in Episode 11 of "Life FAR from Normal")

"And also, you are to bring your friends with you, as part of the condition." Talbot continued, ignoring Lea and Daisy's comments.

"Sure, we can all go. Right, fellers?" Goofy accepted, and said to his friends who all shared glances of uncertainty.

"Well...I guess we could give it a try." Mickey shrugged, a bit nervously.

"This would be good to test our courage, as future members of SOLDIER and Turks." Ven agreed, gesturing at himself, Terra, Cloud, Zack, Reynn, Lann, Reno, Rude, Lea, Isa, Cissnei and Elena who shared glances.

"I'm not so sure. Old mansions can be unpredictable." Aqua thought, worriedly.

"Oh, come on, Aqua. It'll be fun. I've always wanted to go into a Haunted Mansion." Melody encouraged.

"I wouldn't call that mansion haunted. The ShinRa Manor in Nibelhiem is said to be haunted and no one's even been there in 20 years." Cloud shrugged, not seeing what the big fuss is about.

"Well, you guys go on ahead and have your Slumber Party at the Goofy House. But I think I'll stay behind in the Academy. Have fun!" Iago offered, about to fly off back into the building. But Melody grabbed his tail feathers to stop him and held him upside down.

"Oh, no. You're coming with us, Iago. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Melody scolded.

Grumbling at the fact that he's taken against his will, the Parrot folded his wings in annoyance. "Of all the good stuff that old adventurer guy had to leave behind for anyone to inherit, it had to be a creepy, old, dusty and Haunted building."

Little did anyone know, Talbot was secretly grinning which Mushu caught on and frowned suspiciously at the business man. That guy was planning something. The Dragon was certain of it.

* * *

Later that night, the school bus that was carrying Goofy, Mickey, Ven, Donald, Lea, Isa, Terra, Aqua, Minnie, Daisy, Iago, Mushu, Melody, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Elena, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Lann, Reynn, and even Timon and Pumbaa was driven by Genie. Goofy seemed to be the only one that wasn't uneasy, while Daisy, Timon and Pumbaa looked ready to have Heart Attacks.

"Our very next stop is the Goof Mansion, where historians claim it to be owned by the once famous explorer Master Goof who disappeared a little over a decade ago, searching for the Legendary Golden Pendant of Paka-Pula." Genie, magically turned himself into a tourist guide while driving, explained.

"Yeah, while the place itself is probably haunted by his ghost." Lea remarked, nervously.

"You're still not paranoid about that movie, are ya', Lea? Seriously man, it's been two years. It never bothered you before." Reno scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"You want a flash back of Bean being a ghost back at Camp Everwood?" Lea dryly offered with a glare.

"A-are you sure that place will be safe and it's not really haunted?" Reynn asked, nervously. She had a fear of ghosts and the idea of spending the night in a creepy, abandoned and spooky mansion wasn't her idea of spending the night.

Lann then grinned at his sister's fear and teasingly suggested, "Hey, this could be a one-way trip to...well, you know." shrugging.

Reynn glared at her brother, "Don't say things like that! You know how much it scares me!"

"I don't get why we had to be dragged along for a Sleep over in a crumbling building that probably needs to be demolished." Timon was groaning, in order to hide the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

Pumbaa on the other hand didn't bother in hiding his fear, as he said worriedly, "I don't know, Timon. This doesn't seem like a good idea at all. What if this place really is haunted?"

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We've handled things worse than this. We're surrounded by teenage kids who faced Hades, Chernabog, Nasira and Jafer, the latter two with our help in beating, and let's not forget Julius a while back." Timon ensured, even though he was mentally panicking about that idea.

Daisy quivered nervously while repeatedly telling herself that there wasn't anything to be afraid off at least ever since leaving Radiant Academy. But the further they went into the deserted fields, and the sky had grown quite dark with ominous clouds hovering, and a thunderstorm on it's way, the more freaked out she became. She even nearly shrieked when she something...a figure of a monster standing on the side of the road which Genie didn't even notice, staring at them with red eyes. Thankfully as the bus passed, the thing didn't even follow.

"It's just your imagination, Daisy. It was just your ima...gin...a...tion..." Daisy trailed off when telling herself that, as Genie pulled over to the exact location of their destination. The mansion itself was huge, old and dark looking, with an old fountain resting in front of it, and instead of water, it was filled with mud. Trees surrounding it were dead, and it also had a tall tower.

One by one, Ven and the others stepped out, and still the only one who wasn't nervous at all was Goofy.

"Well...this place sure has seen better days, I suppose." Zack commented.

"It doesn't look that bad. Just needing repairs." Elena thought, and Aerith, Cissnei nodded in agreement.

"It looks just like how I expected a Haunted House really is." Reynn shivered nervously, which made Lann roll his eyes.

"Ya' sure this is the right place, Goofy?" Mickey asked.

"Sure it is. In fact, it hasn't changed one bit." Goofy replied, taking the lead.

Suddenly, there was a loud distored ripping sound that sounded quite deep that made everyone jump as they whirled around looking for the source of it while Reynn whimpered. Until they heard Pumbaa clear his throat a little and all turned to the Warthog and glared at him a little, realizing that he belched loudly.

"Pumbaa..." Timon scolded.

"That was impolite." Aerith scolded angrily.

"You scared me!" Reynn scolded, glaring at Pumbaa.

The Warthog grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Well, at least we know what that was." Mickey chuckled nervously, only to flinch when he and everyone heard another noise. This time it sounded...dark and howling, echoing and...as his imagination began to runaway from him, hungry.

"What is that sound?" Minnie asked, nervously.

"Pumbaa, enough of that already!" Timon snapped at his bestest best friend.

"It wasn't me this time, Timon." Pumbaa denied, shaking his head fearfully and gulped nervously. "I thought it was a ghost doing that."

"Oh yeah, sure. Like a ghost would do something that..." Timon scoffed before trailing off and then asked with a freaked out expression, "...Ghost?"

"Uh...I don't see a ghost around." Donald nervously pointed out, quivering.

"Okay, this is how most scary movies start out. You hear noises when ya' first arrive on a dark and stormy night." Reno acknowlaged.

"Who's paranoid now, huh?" Lea joked with a grin, earning a dirty glare from his cousin, while Reynn whimpered and clinged onto Lann's arm in fear.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. It was probably just the wind. C'mon, let's go inside for a nice, warm hot chocolate." Goofy ensured and, deciding that he was right, his friends followed him despite them being nervous and Iago quivering mad in fear. Mushu on the other hand looked around for anything or rather, anyone suspicous, but couldn't see anything that wanted to play tricks on him and his friends.

* * *

Unaware to the group in a secret room in the tallest tower of the Mansion, it was none other than Talbot who was making deep howling noises that echoed through the night, but stopped when he saw that the group were going on and Goofy wasn't even the teeniest afraid.

"Hmmm...that Goof's the only of the group who isn't afriad." Talbot muttered to himself. This was going to be tricky in order to force Goofy to fail so that Talbot himself can claim this place as his own. The room he was in had screens that installed security cameras set all over the Mansion apart from the basement, and controls with various traps he built to make the place more Hauntingly convincing.

So, going for the next part of the plan, Talbot took a seat and set things up, pushing a small handle which, back with the group, just as Goofy was about to open the doors, they slowly swung open by themselves which allowed them to enter. Goofy was still the least afraid as he lead the group inside, with his friends getting more and more nervous.

"Maybe Uncle Goof installed automatic doors." Goofy thought. The place looked the same. The red carpet on the stairs leading up to the second level looked the same, and there were several doorways leading to hallways and other parts of the mansion. Paintings of a lot of things and other old historic items filled the main room and the group suspected everywhere else in the Mansion.

"Ah-ah-Achoo!" Iago sneezed when he caught the scent of dust in his nostrils. "This place is not only a dump, it's too dusty! No wonder nobody decided to come here yet."

"Well, at least there's free food on the cobwebs." Timon commented, riding on Pumbaa's back which helped him to reached the nearby spider's web and plucked the fly that just landed on there and ate it, much to the anger and irritation of the Spider who was shaking one of it's front legs at the meerkat that stole it's dinner.

"Is that your Uncle Goof, Goofy?" Mickey asked, pointing at the portrait on the wall at the top of the stairs.

"Sure is. Maybe I should take it home with me tomorrow morning." Goofy answered as he lead the group upstairs.

"Hmm...Iago's right. It is very dusty in here." Minnie remarked as she trailed a finger on the wooden railing.

"Ah, what's a little dusting." Genie shrugged, turning himself into a cleaning with a vaccum cleaning, an automactic duster, a mop, a bucket of water, a rag and soap. But instead of cleaning the room, he accidentally grabbed Iago and Timon and scrubbed them and covered them in soap while the said two tried to escaping and coughing up bubbles and liquid that got into their mouths.

"Genie..." Melody pointed out, gesturing at the said two. Realizing his mistake, Genie flinched before turning back to normal and made the soapy stuff vanish, leaving the nicely clean duo who belched out bubbles with disgusted expressions.

"Oops. Sorry." Genie cringed sheepishly.

"This place isn't that bad. The ShinRa Manor looked worse." Cloud commented.

"Yeah, but I don't trust that Talbot guy." Mushu admitted, making the others look at him.

"Is there something wrong, Mushu?" Aqua asked, curiously.

The Guardian Dragon shrugged, "Not really. He's got this suspicious rader written all over him. I don't like him one bit. Not the way he looks, not even his attitude or his shifty little eyes. Eyes are the window of the soul, you know."

"Thank you. That was very useful information." Timon said sarcastically, leaning against a coffen that stood, only to nearly fall when the lid suddenly opened, revealing a Mummy wrapped up inside and to make things more terrifying, lightning flashed and thunder crashed loudly.

"AAHHHHH!" Timon, Pumbaa, Iago, Mushu, Reynn and Daisy all screamed loudly in horror.

"It's okay! It's just Manny the Mummy. Uncle Goof found 'im 20 years ago. He's a nice fella." Goofy ensured while closing the coffen.

"Manny the Mummy? That's just creepy as hell." Reno stated, having jumped a little himself.

"Yeah, who would name a Mummy Manny?" Timon asked, before thinking up a joke and teased, "Must be the short version for Mammoth if it turned into a mixture of a Mummy." and burst into laughter at that.

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Elena muttered, glaring at the meerkat, folding her arms to her chest.

"Why don't we go somewhere nice and warm? I know just the place." Goofy suggested, leading his friends to the right side of the floor. Yet none of them were aware of eyes sticking out from Uncle Goof's painting as Talbot was again spying on them. Well, this should be easy for him to make things more convincing.

* * *

Finding themselves in a cosy living room with chairs and sofas, Goofy and Genie prepared nice hot tea and hot chocolate for everyone who made themselves comfortable. This area at least wasn't bad at all. In fact, for the first time all day, even Daisy was relaxed.

"Thank you, Goofy. Ah, I can do this all night." Daisy sighed.

"This room is lovely. It has a nice feeling to it." Tifa remarked, taking a small, cautious sip of her tea.

"It's not a royal palace, but maybe this isn't so bad after all." Iago agreed, lounging on a sofa pillow while having a bowl of fruit next to him.

"Iago's right. I feel more relaxed now." Reynn added, taking a small sip from her tea.

"Yeah, but I wanna see the rest of this place. My idea of spending a night here is explore it." Lann muttered, one leg over the other and an arm behind his head as he relaxed on a sofa.

Pumbaa thought, was looking nervously around the room as though feeling the pressence of someone watching them. "Gee, I don't know, fellas. The room sure is nice and all, but I got a feeling we're not alone here."

"Pumbaa, you're letting your imagination get a bit too far. It's not like there are bad guys around." Timon dimissively waved off, which earned him skeptical and slightly worried looks from almost everyone else.

"Please don't jinx us." Lea groaned. "I just got comfortable here."

Just then, almost in an instant, lightning flashed again and the lights suddenly went out, making everyone freeze in shock and slight growing fear. Yet they were not aware that Talbot, grinning evilly, was beginning to set up parts of his traps and plan, having turned the electricity off.

"The Meerkat just jinxed us." Iago nervously declared, glaring at Timon who grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe the lightning struck the power board or something. It happens every now and then." Terra pointed out, yet he couldn't rid the feeling of brooding happening with the lights out.

"Very likely to have happened." Rude agreed.

"This is another part of things goin' bad in horror movies. First you hear unsettling sounds, then doors open by themselves, then thunder and lightning comes and you get a few odd things that scare you, and then when the lights go out, that's when you start to worry." Reno acknowlaged, eyes shifting from side to side nervously.

"Oh, that's ridiculous! The storm just cut the power off. It's nothing to worry about." Cissnei pointed out, annoyed.

"Gotta need light in here, though." Ven commented.

"Don't worry. I came prepared." Goofy ensured, tapping the top his hat which, surprisingly, flipped half open and a head flash-light appeared. But as it was turned on, Goofy accidentally shined it into everyone's faces as they cried out while being nearly blinded.

But as Aqua, Minnie, Melody and Elena backed up, the wall suddenly opened behind them and the four of them fell backwards and were sliding down a trap slide from trap door, screaming in alarm. Another door opened in front of them and the four young women landed onto a pile of sacks and pillows that softened their landing.

"What was that about?" Aqua asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, dear. Where are we?" Minnie quried nervously, looking around in the unfamiliar room. It looked like a basement of the power supply, but it was too dark to really see.

* * *

Back with Goofy and the others, the lights suddenly came back on which confused the group.

"That was fast." Isa commented, suspiciously.

"Wait, where's Minnie?" Mickey asked, realizing that his girlfriend was missing and he quickly became worried about her safety.

"Aqua's disappeared too." Terra exclaimed, worriedly.

"So has Melody!" Ven realized, eyes widened in shock and worry.

"'Lena!? Where'd you go?" Reno asked, noticing that Elena was gone too.

The group tried calling out to their friends, but could not find them and jumped when thunder crashed once again.

"Crap. The next part of Haunted Mansions in movies is that people start disappearin' and then killed off by an insane madman." Reno muttered, really starting to panic now.

"Cos', I'd appreciate that you don't try and jinx us further, man!" Lea shook, breathing a bit too quickly.

"Maybe they went into the first floor." Isa suggested, trying to keep calm himself.

"I say we check and get outta here!" Daisy exclaimed, her fear coming back with a vengeance and made a run for it despite Goofy's objections as he and the others followed, hoping to find Minnie and the other girls to make sure they're okay.

But as they hurried to the front door, they slowly swung in and out by themselves which would make the timing of trying to get out difficult. Because unaware of them, Talbot was really heating things up.

* * *

"Nobody's going anywhere just yet." The greedy business man chuckled over the controls.

* * *

Back with Ven and the others, now they were getting a bit worried but Goofy remained stubborn, as he said, "Gawrsh, those automatic doors sure are actin' funny."

"Great. This is what we need." Lea groaned in dismay.

"I'll handle this!" Donald declared as he stormed over to the doors and forced them shut with his entire body. Genie and Timon went over to help, yet the doors, held firmly at first, then began to burst and whack them which sent them flying over their friends and crashed onto the floor.

"You guys okay?" Zack asked, worriedly.

"That's it! I've had it!" Timon growled, and apparently so did Donald and Genie, because the latter magically brought up wooden blanks, nails and hammers. The trio then carried the tools over towards the door and rapidly covered and nailed the door shut in a matter of seconds. Most of the group gave the trio a thumbs up of approval.

"For once, they did something that they didn't screw up." Iago remarked, "I mean, that should hold the doors now, right?"

Apparently not. Because Talbot, relaxing in his chair, once again messed with the doors on the handle and enjoying himself because nothing would stop him from doing this. The front doors burst open and whacked Donald, Genie and Timon in a sudden game of whacking while the trio screamed in alarm and pain comically while their friends watched this back and forth with their eyes. Finally in full enough speed the three of them were sent flying and as the rest of the group ducked, Donald, Genie and Timon flew right into another trap within an old chime clock and went sliding all the way down the trap slide and the door opened in front of them where the trio landed onto the pile of sacks and pillows that softened their landing.

"Is this Uncle Goof's idea of a fun house!?" Timon shouted in aggravation while he and the other two looked around and trying to figure out where they were.

"Donald? Genie? Timon?" Melody's voice spoke up, and when the three of them looked up, to their relief and confusion, the half-mermaid along with Aqua, Minnie and Elena approached them. "How did you get here?"

"Uh...that's a good question." Genie replied awkwardly.

"Where are we?" Donald asked.

"None of use have any idea, except that it seems like this place is full of booby traps." Aqua answered.

* * *

 _Back with Ven's group..._

"Timon? Timon?" Pumbaa asked, noticing his bestest best friend was missing.

"Where'd Donald and Genie go?" Tifa asked, looking around. Now she was really started to get nervous.

"Hello? Fellas?" Mickey called out to their three other missing friends, but he got no answer. His heart began to hammer in fear, and like the rest of the group, he was gravely worried for their seven missing friends.

"This is where the more people disappear, the more likely you end up encountering the horrors of the haunted house, and then things start to get really crazy." Reno muttered, feeling a trickle of sweat slide down the side of his head. He didn't like this at all.

"Reno, will you just shut up and not make things worse?" Cloud requested, feeling a tad nervous himself.

"Ah, but things are going to get worse for all of you." Talbot grinned evilly, as he pushed another button, which triggered yet another trap door.

This time underneath Terra, Ven, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Rude, Isa, and Lann who all screamed as the floor gave way underneath them and all nine of them went sliding down the slide trap, emerging in the same area their other missing friends were trapped in and landed in a pile of sacks, some on top of Genie who ended up right on top of Timon who screamed and was slightly squashed.

"Ow...Dude, what the honk of going on!?" Lann grumbled in confusion and disbelief.

"Are you all okay?" Elena asked as she and the others approached the group who were surprised and relieved to see them.

Timon, squashed, was squeezing himself out halfway from underneath the group of ten who all landed on top of him and asked in irritation, "Do we look okay to you?"

* * *

Back in the main floor, hearing the screams, Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, Reynn, Iago, Mushu, Pumbaa, Reno and Lea turned only to find now their other nine friends had suddenly disappeared on them which increased their fears and worries.

"Rude!" Reno exclaimed, horrified.

"Isa!" Lea echoed, just as horrified.

"L-Lann?" Reynn asked, fearfully.

Thunder roared and lightining flashed even louder and brighter this time, and when they heard the clock chime loudly, they noticed that to their shock the hands were spinning backwards in high-speed.

"...Okay, that's new and not seen in the horror movies." Reno thought, eyes wide in horror.

"Please do not let there be evil voices laughing around us..." Iago whimpered, quivering. "'Cause if there is, we're all gonna die! Oh, we're done for this time! We're a bunch of snacks for hungry ghosts!"

An awkward pause.

"Gimme a break. Sure things are lookin' pretty bad right now, but seriously. Ghosts don't eat people. They can't eat at all!" Lea pointed out.

"Why not?" Pumbaa asked, cluessly.

'''Cause they're dead. Dead people don't need to eat." Reno answered as he and his cousin raised eye brows incredulously at just how simple-minded the Warthog was.

"Oh." Pumbaa muttered in realization.

* * *

Talbot was fully enjoying himself as he felt victory rise, and he then leaned over to the microphone on the control panel and began to laugh darkly and evilly, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

* * *

" _ **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...**_ " His laughter echoed through the entire room, which the group were unaware that this was all part of Talbot's plot and now most of the remaining arrivals were becoming scared beyond belief.

"WAAGGH!" Iago screamed hysterically and flew around in a panic, crying out in horror, "Where's the back safer exit!? We gotta get outta here!"

"Uh, maybe we should try and investigate or somethin'...Like there might be traps all around us that we don't know of." Lea suggested, backing up with Daisy towards the wall where another old painting was. Unfortunately, the wall behind them opened up and they tumbled and were about to fall in had Reno and Mushu not notice and both gasped before hurrying over to save them.

"Lea!" Reno cried out, grabbing hold of his cousin's wrist while Mushu clinged onto Daisy's leg. Unfortunately, the floor slid a little into a make-shift ramp that forced all four of them to fall in and slide down deeper as they all screamed just as the wall closed up, too late for Mickey, Reynn, Pumbaa, Iago and Goofy to notice.

Like the rest of their missing friends, the four of them landed onto the sacks and pillows, but Daisy ended up right on top of Mushu while on her front just as the others approached them in relief and worry.

"Not you guys too." Lann groaned in realization that they were caught in a trap.

"Where'd you guys been?" Reno asked, relief and stunned, before adding as he looked around, "And where the hell are we?"

"Looks like we were all caught in a trap or too." Isa surmised, as Daisy got up and apologetically held up Mushu who looked a bit flattened.

"'Kay, so none of us are dead but instead we're held prisoners in a whacked out Freak House." Lea surmised, looking around as he and the others got off the sacks and pillows.

This just re-enforced Mushu's suspicions as he said, "I'm tellin' you guys, that Talbot guy is behind this and he wants us killed!"

"Talbot? Why would he do that?" Ven asked, though now that his dragon friend mentioned it, Talbot did seem rather vague about the inheritence earlier outside of the Academy. Question was, what did he want?

"Or maybe this place really is Haunted and the angry ghosts of the bad guys are out to get us for revenge!" Timon stated, becoming more and more hysterical.

* * *

 _Back with Goofy and the others..._

"Everyone's gone! I can't take it anymore!" Reynn cried out, now seeing that Reno, Lea, Mushu and Daisy had disappeared. Mickey, Pumbaa and Iago seemed to agree.

Yet Mickey suggested, "Maybe the others left 'cause they're too scared and it's too dangerous. We should leave too."

"Wait! We can't leave 'til we found our friends! They gotta still be here and I ain't leavin' until after mornin'!" Goofy pointed out stubbornly as he blocked the doors to stop his remaining friends from leaving.

* * *

Talbot was annoyed.

"I keep trapping his friends and that simpleton still refuses to leave." Talbot grunted, before another cruel idea came into mind. So, finding some toilet paper, he wrapped himself up into that of a mummy.

"Time to bring out the big guns. Ha ha ha!" He laughed to himself, disguising himself as a Mummy.

* * *

"Maybe they're waitin' outside for us. I'm gonna go look." Goofy added and turned, and stepped outside to check.

"Goofy, wait!" Mickey cried out. He made to follow but stopped at Reynn's voice.

"Mickey! Manny the Mummy is gone!" Reynn shrieked, pointing at the coffen upstairs. When Mickey, Iago and Pumbaa looked up, to their horror the Coffen was open...and empty.

"The Night of the Undead! The Night of the Undead!" Iago hysterically warned in pure horror, pulling and yanking feathers out of his head.

Mickey, Reynn and Pumbaa quivered and shook violently in fear, whimpering as they slowly stepped backwards, their hearts hammering in terror as their minds came up with many horrible possibilities. Was this place cursed to kill anyone who would dare to enter here? What if Goofy's Uncle was a victum and he hadn't disappeared in where he was said he vanished? What if this Mansion eats people by sending in curses of all kinds including Mummies out to get it's prey?

So terrified that none of them or Iago noticed a disguised Talbot, fully dressed as a Mummy and without his glasses, approached them while walking and moaning like a Mummy. When the four of them turned, they were terrified to see a real Mummy right behind them and ready to kill them or put them under a curse. They finally lost what was left of their courage.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mickey, Reynn, Iago and Pumbaa screamed and quickly made a run for it down the doorway next to the staircase and ran into the hallways, with the Mummy, really Talbot in reality, chasing after them.

By then, Goofy came back in as he wondered where his friends could be. To his confusion and worry, now his remaining four friends were gone too.

"Huh? Mickey? Reynn? Iago? Pumbaa?" Goofy called. No answer.

Glancing around and now alone, Goofy felt his heart sank. Maybe the others had disappeared and went home or something.

"Gawrsh, maybe I should leave too..." Goofy muttered sadly to himself, but then came to a realization. What was he thinking, leaving without knowing the whereabouts of his friends? And if he left now, he would fail the test to inherit his Uncle's Mansion. No, he wouldn't do that.

"I can't leave now. It's like you always said, Uncle Goof." Goofy said to the painting of his late uncle with determination. "A Goof's gotta do what a Goof's gotta do, and I gotta go find my pals!"

With that thought in mind, he once again switched on his flash-light on his hat and began to investigate.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mickey, Reynn, Iago and Pumbaa continued to scream as they ran down the hallway, with the disguised Talbot still chasing them. Eventually the group ended up splitting up. Iago and Pumbaa continued on straight ahead, Mickey turned left, and Reynn turned right with Talbot deciding to chase her first since the path she took was a dead end.

Unfortunately, the same was said for the two animals as they saw too late.

"It's a dead end!" Pumbaa exclaimed, just as he went to a screeching halt to stop himself from crashing into the wall. Yet Iago wasn't so lucky as he crashed right into the wall similar to how he did when the Sultan inadvertedly chased him on the Magic Carpet when Aladdin pretended to be Prince Ali.

Yet, that triggered yet another trap door as the wall flipped from underneath Pumbaa who was sent to the other side, yelping, "WHOA!" and took Iago with.

The Parrot and the Warthog were screaming away as they slid down all the way to where the rest of the group were imprisoned. The two however, went flying over the sacks and pillows and crashed onto the floor, with Pumbaa landing right on top of Iago who was squashed slightly.

"Pumbaa? Where's Iago?" Cissnei asked as she and the others noticed the Warthog's arrival.

"Huh? Everyone's here? Where are we?" Pumbaa blinked, relieved and confused.

"I'm...under...here...Will you get off me!?" Iago managed to muffle, practically suck underneath the heavy larger animal. Feeling something tickle his belly, Pumbaa leaped off and Iago was shown to be slightly flattened like a Parrot Pancake, ruffled and sore as he groaned painfully. He then glared up at the Warthog in annoyance.

"Sorry." Pumbaa muttered apologetically.

* * *

Back with Reynn, she too realized too late as she gasped in horror when she ended up in a dead end herself. She turned around in fear as Talbot stopped, gazing at her. The teenager whimpered before crouching in a bending level, covering her head with her hands and whimpered, unaware that Talbot pulled out a small remote with a red button.

"Please don't hurt me!" Reynn begged, only to fall screaming as Talbot pushed the button which triggered yet another trap door and like her brother and friends, she slid down screaming and ended up right into the same basemend, though she was luckier than Pumbaa and Iago and landed on the pile of sacks.

"Sis? What happened?" Lann asked urgently as he hurried over to his sister who, hearing his voice, looked up and was relieved to see him and everyone else.

"The Mummy is walking around the mansion! This place really is haunted!" Reynn cried out, nearly into tears.

"...Ah, hell. Don't tell me Manny is awake." Reno groaned in dismay.

"That's what she just said! Where's the exit!? I wanna get outta here!" Iago screamed out hysterically.

"So far, we haven't had much luck in finding the exit." Terra replied, concerned for both Mickey and Goofy as they were the only ones left not trapped.

* * *

Mickey, finding himself all alone and all of his friends missing, whimpered and quivered in fear as he crept his way back to where he came from. Unaware to him at first, Talbot, who had noticed the teenage mouse's absence, heard him and exited a closest he hidden himself in. When Mickey heard a door open, he turned to his left and his eyes widened in horror that the Mummy he managed to escape from was right there!

Trying to hold back a scream, Mickey quickly opened the nearest door behind him and slammed it shut, finding himself in a closest of the large supply of toliet paper. But in his haste to hide, it caused several rolls to fall down from the shelves and landed right on top of him where he was accidentally wrapped up like a Mummy himself.

Talbot, hearing Mickey yelp and the door slam, grinned as he approached it to capture him as well and give him the fright of his life. However, when the door opened, he mistook the teenager as a real Mummy himself and was quickly terrified himself.

"AAAH! WAAAAHHH!" Talbot screamed, turning as he made a run for it, turning around the corner.

Mickey, unable to see, ended up stumbling forwards until he tripped and flung himself into the wall, tipping over a statue of the Egyptain Cat which had yet another trap door and like all of his other friends, went sliding down into the basement.

Talbot, realizing that he wasn't being chased, turned and realized that he was being silly and grinned. Mickey had inadvertedly caught himself into one of the other traps as the greedy business man repositioned the statue.

"Now, there's only that Goof-Brain left." He chuckled evilly.

* * *

Mickey in the meantime, landed right onto the sacks. But when he stood up, all of the others saw was a Mummy and most of them screamed while the future Turks and SOLDIER jumped in fright and stood in a fighting stance while the rest ran and hidden themselves behind crates and such.

But then Lea noticed a roll of toliet paper roll away from Mickey, he quirked a confused eyebrow before turning back and he and everyone else then saw, to their relief and confusion, it was indeed their friend who unraveled himself.

"Mickey?" Ven blinked, relieved.

"Gosh, am I glad to see you fellas." Mickey sighed in relief after he tossed away the remains of the paper and freeing himself.

"How did you get here?" Aerith asked, concerned.

Mickey looked around and frowned. "Hmm, looks like there are several traps leading down here. If this is a basement, there's gotta be a way out somewhere."

"If there's a way out." Lea added, looking around. "Guess Goof's the only left to save us."

"Sure seems like it. But nothing but a Genie Radar to solve this problem!" Genie optimistically said, turning himself into a radar and looked around scanning for an exit...only to get a bleep when he found a packet of Ajax Potato Chips. "Sure seems to work for munchies!" He added while turning back to normal and picked up the junk food.

This only made Iago, Timon and Mushu facepalm themselves loudly.

"Crud." Timon grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

Goofy looked in almost every hallway he could think of, listening in for voices from within the walls, first by crouching and then checking with a stethoscope he had with him, but found nothing.

Eventually he found himself in the kitchen, calling out for his friends but still had no answer. So Goofy went over to a cupboard and opened up. There he found a familiar Mummy standing there innocently.

"Oh, Manny! I was wonderin' where you were." Goofy greeted, picking it up and setting it aside to put back into it's coffen shortly. "Sit right there, I'll put you back to bed in a jiffy."

But as Goofy turned to his other task, he was unaware that Talbot sneak up and pushed Manny the Mummy aside and stood in it's place. But again, Goofy, being, well, goofy, turned and didn't even notice the difference even though he picked Talbot up and noticed the weight difference.

Yet Talbot then tickled Goofy on the back, which had the teenage dog suddenly feel a creepy feeling down his spine that made his pupils shrink at this...and the fact he was ticklish. Crying out in alarm, Goofy tossed Talbot onto the floor, but somehow managed to relax and not even think logically...as usual.

"Hey, you're awake!" Goofy said, only to blink in confusion as Talbot, mentally irritated that his rival was still unafraid, pulled out the same remote he used on Reynn earlier. "Whatcha got there?"

Talbot didn't reply, and instead pushed it as the floor behind him lifted a piece of tile behind Goofy who walked backwards to observe...only to trip and roll and tumble backwards into another door which lead down stairs.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOA!" Goofy cried out as he tumbled.

* * *

No matter how hard Mickey and the others looked, they couldn't even find a secret passage or lever or something to get out of the basement.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! You would think there would be a door leading into this engine room!" Elena grunted in frustration, after she and her friends concluded that this was where the power generator was which they also concluded that Uncle Goof installed when he first bought this place.

"There has to be a way out somewhere." Daisy said, nervously. Just then she and the others heard a familiar hollar as the wall opened up near them and saw someone tumble down backwards towards them.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!" Goofy screamed as he tumbled and finally crashed right into the wall, dazed and seeing stars circle his head.

"Goofy!" Mickey and everyone else exclaimed in relief and concern as they went over to him once their friend shook away the dizzy spells.

"Gawrsh, I was wonderin' where you fellas were." Goofy greeted, happily.

Timon however, noticed the doorway where Goofy came from and smiled in relief, "Finally! You found a way out."

But as the meerkat made to approach it, however, Talbot blocked as he, pretending to be a Mummy once more, slowly made his way down to keep the group trapped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Timon screamed hysterically as he quickly went to cling onto Pumbaa who clinged onto him, both of them, and Iago and Mushu who did the same, quivering in fear while everyone else stood back in shock and horror. Reno, Rude, Lea and Isa's eyes were wide in sheer terror while Aqua, Cissnei, Elena and Melody gasped as did Tifa and Aerith.

"Holy Shiva!" Zack exclaimed, shocked. Cloud was speechless.

"Yaaah! It's a Mummy, and it's on a serious need of a diet!" Genie screamed out in shock and horror, hugging Ven in fear.

Goofy though, somehow still not completely terrified, had an idea and flashed his hat-flash-light at Talbot who cried out as the light shined right into his eyes and he was left briefly more blind than he already was.

"That'll teach ya a lesson!" Goofy declared, glaring at the Mummy who he, finally, realized wasn't Manny the Mummy but a different Mummy and came to a conclusion that Talbot was the one behind all of this but still didn't know that it was really just Talbot.

"Let's get outta here while this undead guy's distracted!" Mushu screamed hysterically, taking the lead as the others hurried to follow while Talbot stood aside while trying to adjust his eyes.

"Hey! Wait everybody!" Goofy cried out, hurrying to catch up to his friends and passed Talbot who finally managed to see again. But when he looked out of the window close by, to his irritation and dismay, it was almost dawn.

"Time's almost up! I must get them out before the Sun is fully up." Talbot grunted in irritation and then hurried to catch and chase out the group.

* * *

Mushu, Daisy, Reynn, Timon, Pumbaa, Iago, Donald, Minnie, Mickey, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Cissnei, Melody, Reno, Rude, Lea, Isa, Zack, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Lann, Elena, Genie, and Goofy hurried back to the entrance with Talbot chasing them. But before they could even get that close to the doors, they opened up themselves and everyone skid to a stop when they found that their exit was blocked off by a tallish figure covered in ragged clothes, crimson hair and long beard, wearing glasses and an explorer's hat and covered in leaves and a bit of dirt.

"AAAAH! It's that monster I saw earlier! It's here to catch us!" Daisy screamed hysterically.

But as the light became lighter outside, it soon became clear that it wasn't a monster at all.

"Hold on..." Melody muttered, blinking.

"Wait a minute, that's no monster..." Goofy realized and then almost instantly knew, to his shock, relief and utter confusion, who this new comer was. "It's...Uncle Goof!"

"Uncle Goof!?" All of his friends repeated in shock and surprise.

"In a flesh." Uncle Goof, who was apparently to have died but now clearly very alive, greeted. Had it not been for his beard and hair, he really would've been a spitting image of his nephew.

"Am I the only one thinking he's come back from the dead like me and Dragon-Boy or that he's a ghost!?" Iago asked hysterically in terror.

"Uh...I never died." Uncle Goofy shrugged, confused on what the talking parrot was talking about.

"Calm down, Iago. He's okay." Ven ensured him.

Talbot, without thinking as he was just as shocked as the younger group, exclaimed in disbelief, "No...you're supposed to be gone."

"Huh? A Mummy that can talk?" Melody asked, confused as where her friends.

"Wait a minute...I know that voice." Lea frowned in suspicion as his brows narrowed into realization and anger.

"That's no Mummy." Uncle Goof confirmed.

Realizing too late he'd been caught out, Talbot quickly turned to race upstairs to make a run for it. But Goofy, realizing that both his uncle and friend were right, grabbed hold a loose piece of toilet paper that dangled and pulled hard. This caused Talbot to unravel so fast he ended up in the air spinning while his identity is revealed and in the process his Iphone flew out of his pockets and landed into Uncle Goof's hand while the business man crashed onto the floor with a thud.

"It's Mr. Talbot!" Mickey exclaimed in realization, now all of his fear of the events that happened through the night disappearing as he realized along with the others that this had all been a trick.

"But...why would he do this?" Goofy asked, confused and in disbelief.

"Most likely to steal the inheritence from our family." Uncle Goof replied as he approached the treacherous business man who now knew he was in trouble. Uncle Goof then turned to his nephew and the others, saying, "He set up those traps while I was gone to try and make this place more convincin'."

"I knew it! I knew there was somethin' supicious about this guy! He was trying to kick Goofy out while trapping us in that basement!" Mushu growled angrily, glaring at Talbot as he did.

"And I'm afraid he didn't show you the rest of the video." Uncle Goof added, tapping onto the video app which continued the recording that Talbot stopped earlier.

"- _prove your courage to our my business partner, Mr. Talbot._ " Uncle Goof's slightly younger self concluded in the video which also showed Talbot in it as the latter chuckled while standing in front of the staircase.

"So you tried to make Goofy fail so that you can take this place as your own and put our lives in danger." Reno realized and growled angrily at Talbot, as did everyone else. Especially Reynn.

"Why would you scare us and try and keep us trapped!?" Reynn asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips as she glared down at Talbot.

"W-Well...I was merely a test." Talbot tried to reason.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Reynn growled, and before anyone could stop her, she made to whack Talbot in the face. But to her irritation, despite being a bit weighty, Talbot stood up and ran out of the way before anyone could get him. The teenage ginger-haired girl growled loudly in frustration, "AAAGGGGHHHH!"

"I-I suppose I should...I'm outta here!" Talbot cried out, hurrying upstairs again, with Reynn screaming in frustration as she raced up after him to get her revenge for him scaring her out of her mind.

" _ **Get back here, you over-weight punk!**_ " Reynn demanded, chasing after him as Talbot ran away, screaming as he tried to escape the enraged girl's fury while her brother and friends watched them run all around the mansion and around them in an awkward silence, nervously.

"Um...Sis?" Lann muttered nervously, wondering if he should do anything to stop his sister from doing anything reckless.

"Should we stop her, sir?" Ven asked Uncle Goof.

"Nope. He's fired anyway." Goofy's Uncle replied, just as angry at the betrayal. He had thought of throwing out his now former business parter himself, but seeing how angry the young woman was, decided to let her get her vengeance.

Finally as the two made it back downstairs, Reynn caught Talbot by the back of his coat, heaved him up over her head and, as everyone else moved out of the way while stunned by her sudden strength, tossed him out of the building where he flew right into the muddy fountain with a splash.

Her goal done, she breathed in and out, slowly cooling down after her chase of fury. No one dared to even go near her as they were nervous at her anger.

"Um...Reynn...are you-OW!" Lann tried to speak, but was inadvertedly punched squarely in the nose when Reynn thrusted her fist backwards and her twin brother held his face while whining and tearing up.

"Yeah! I still got it." The female twin grinned victoriously, pleased with herself.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to give it to me!" Lann protested, his nose still aching slightly.

"Man, Lann. Your sister _scares_ me." Reno shuddered.

Ignoring Reynn's actions, Uncle Goof spoke to a slightly embarrassed Goofy with a smile, "I'm real proud of ya', nephew. You not only made it through the night, but you also solved the mystery and found your friends. Which earns ya the full rights to inherit the Mansion."

"Gee, ya' think so?" Goofy asked, surprised himself for having accomplished this. Deep down he had been worried he wouldn't last through the night as things had gone more and more unusual which was now confirmed to be the actions of Mr. Talbot.

"Sure. And you can do whatever ya' want with it." Uncle Goof replied, placing a hand onto his nephew's back to rejoin the others.

"You mean Goofy still gets to keep it?" Donald asked, surprised.

"Yep, and ya'll welcome to come visit here whenever you like too." Uncle Goof said, gently patting his nephew's friend on the head.

While Mickey and the others shared a glance and thought that maybe this would be a good place to spend time in Halloween or any kinds of parties now that they new that this Mansion wasn't haunted after all, Iago, Daisy, Timon, Pumbaa and Reynn were reluctant on that idea.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I think I've had enough of Mansions for a while." Timon replied sheepishly, but as he stepped onto a loose piece of discarded toilet paper that was on Talbot, he slipped and cried out in alarm while accidently flinging himself into the air while becoming tangled up and crashed onto the floor, now wrapped up like a Mummy himself.

The group laughed at how the meerkat looked while Pumbaa blinked, and then broke the fourth wall by turning to the viewers/readers and said, "I think you kids are better off watin' until you're older to go into haunted houses. Especially ones when somebody wants to play an early or late Halloween trick."

"...Oy." Timon grumbled, staring grumpily at the viewers/readers at being in this mess.

With the mystery solved and things turned out alright, Goofy and his friends, with Uncle Goof joining them, returned to Radiant City to fill in the paper works for the rights of the Haunted Mansion and things returned somewhat to normal.

But who knew what adventures were waiting for our heroes next. Only time would tell.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this episode was late and that I know it's late since I planned on posting this on Halloween but had trouble figuring out how it would work. Hopefully I won't take as long with the next episode, but that'll probably have to wait now until after Christmas before I update this again.**

 **In the meantime, see you in the next Episode!**


	4. Episode 4: Arlene's Birthday Crisis

**Life WON'T be Normal.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Normal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this is late again. Had to discard an original idea of Episode 4 for this instead. Once again it's a content based on the "All Grown Up" series.**

 **Another thing, Kingdom Hearts 3 is officially out worldwide and...*Warning: Spoilers* I saw the Japanese version's ending and...let's just say I am at strong ease but now in the urge to find what happens in the secret ending and the future Saga of the series of Kingdom Hearts 4(most likely after the FFVII Remake is finished), and leave it at that.**

 **Good news though is that...well, yes there are shocking scenes but things mostly turn out okay-ish and uh...well, the fate of a certain someone is left to debate and the next antagonists of the series are who most didn't even expect except for one which again, is another shocker.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 4: Arlene's Birthday Crisis.

Another day at Radiant Academy. Another day of life, no matter whether it was normal or just plain crazy and unusual given the things that had been happening for the last two years. None the less, life went on for everyone and nothing seems to be a lot on their minds...except for the resident blonde-haired young woman who has, well, shall we say, a bit of an attitude problem. Because only one thing was on her mind.

Her 17th birthday. That's right; Arlene's birthday was coming up and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Year after year, she celebrated her birthday with a big bash and parties no nobody's business. Also year after year since becoming a student of Radiant Academy, her mother would come over for a visit to set up the party at a rented suite in Radiant City.

Arlene was so busy daydreaming of her birthday seated at one of the cafeteria tables that it took about three goes before she finally realized that someone was calling out her name. Annoyed for being interrupted, Arlene looked up to see Rosso, one of the other mean attituded students with red hair and eyes, roughly the same age as Arlene. With Rosso were her friends Sice and Seven, both with spiked silver hair in pony tails.

"I'm sorry, darling. But this is the seventeen-only table and you're in my seat." Rosso grinned a nasty grin.

"I don't see your name written on it." Arlene glared, standing up only to notice Rosso's name was on it on the front after the other young woman pointed it out. She was admittedly surprised and somewhat jealous. "Wow, in sparkly Crimson too."

Then she shrugged it off and explained, "Ah well. In a few days I'll be seventeen and I'll have my own table with my name written in gold. Until then, my party is going to be the biggest of them all with music, dancing and everything. By the way girls, there's a invite for everyone with all you can eat."

Sice and Seven were greatly surprised by this. Rosso on the other hand frowned deeply, and even as Arlene bid her farewell and walked off, the redhaired girl glared at her back.

' _Menance. I'll get her._ ' Rosso thought to herself darkly.

It was then she had an idea that will ruin everything for Arlene.

* * *

The next day in the fields of the Academy, our heroes Ven, Aqua, Terra, Lea, Isa, Lann, Reynn, Melody, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Reno, Rude, Iago, Mushu, Genie and even Timon and Pumbaa who were allowed to come here were hanging out when Elena approached to bring up the one news some had been dreading.

"Hey guys." Elena greeted, sighing. "I've got some news."

"Ya' mean the fact that our resident Elrena is gonna go gossiping about her annual birthday again this year?" Lea groaned at this. "That's the same news you bring up every year, 'Lena."

"Well, that and...the other news that is bad even for Reno." Elena shrugged apologetically.

"What bad news for Reno?" Mushu asked, confused. Iago and Genie both shrugged in confusion, not getting it either.

The others however did, because Terra sighed in exasperation. "Let me guess with two words; Peppermint Cookies, right?"

"Yep." Elena nodded to confirm it.

( **Cue to the creepy Psycho music of horror** )

Reno, hearing the news, felt his heart stop and freeze. His already pale skin went paler than possible, his eyes widened in severe horror. That was the worst thing he had to hear every year since the arrival of the resident mean girl of Radiant Academy. He had hoped that this year would be different, and he wouldn't have to suffer the hellspawn that was the woman who made those horrible peppermind cookies.

"No..." He whispered, shaking his head and began to plead and beg despite that his friends and cousin were there and at the moment, he didn't care. "...'Lena, please, _please_ tell me your aunt's not gonna be here again! That crazy psycho-path woman will kill me!"

"Sorry Reno, but you know what she's like." Elena replied, shrugging again.

"Wait a minute! You mean to say that Elena's aunt who is also Arlene's crazy mother is coming here again?" Iago groaned in annoyance and dismay. "Can't that scary lady just go away? She's like a nasty, Mirage-version twin sister of Scarlet!"

"Not to mention her Peppermint Cookies are nasty. It's like Reno said; she's a crazy psycho-path." Mushu shuddered.

"Uh...Not to interrupt or ask about the crazy and scary part but...I thought it was Arlene's birthday coming up. Who's Elrena and why does it sound so much like Elena?" Pumbaa asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right. You two fellas weren't here for the previous birthdays." Mickey began as he and everyone else apart from Timon realized that their two new friends were still new. "Elrena is Arlene's real name, but she changed it because it sounded too much like Elena who didn't want to change her name and it would make things confusing for everybody."

"Not to mention that Arlene hated her real name." Isa added. "Her mother though still uses it and calls Elena 'Leney'."

Elena groaned, "I hate it when she calls me that."

Reno shuddered, more violently. "I hate it when she cuddles me, redo my hair in the most horrible way and her peppermint cookies always makes my stomach ache and I end up sick for a week!"

"Yeah, you don't mix peppermint with pastery, milk and sugar." Genie nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa! Time-out!" Timon spoke up, before asking. "Lemme get this straight; Elena's cousin Arlene's real name is Elrena which sounds identical to Elena, but she changed her name to Arlene but her deranged mother still calls her that and makes peppermint cookies that makes people sick and she comes here every year?"

He then blew up asking hysterically, "DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Calm down, Timon. It's not like we're invited to the party." Ven told him.

"Party, schmarty! You're making a big mistake to assume Arlene's crazy mother isn't going to notice and all of you end up missing out on the rest of the week's classes!" Timon scolded him.

"Timon." Pumbaa began to try and get his bestest best friend to relax. "Calm down."

Timon glared at him and ranted on angrily, pulling his red tuffed hair as he did. "I am calm! It's the blonde-chick who's giving the bad news at the last second!"

"Well, at least Arlene's mom isn't here yet." Goofy pointed out.

"Actually, she's already here." Arlene's voice interrupted, causing everyone to glance up and see the she-devil approach with heaps and heaps of cards in a bag.

"Ugh...speaking of Arlene." Iago groaned, shaking his head.

Arlene didn't respond to that or even consider of replying if she did hear it or not. Instead she just handed out what the group realized were invitation cards to her birthday in a bored tone before finishing up with Melody while saying in fake apologetic tone, "Sorry they're late."

"And stepped on." Melody remarked when she noticed her card had a boot footprint on it.

"That her way of saying don't come to the party?" Iago sarcastically asked, adding half-seriously, "Because I certainly don't want to go."

"I heard that, feather-brain." Arlene gritted through her teeth, before smirking again as she then pulled out what appeared to be a rolled up paper and said. "But, if you all have other things to do, I have a few selected suggetions."

Arlene unrolled the paper which was about 50 inches long as the group backed up again. However Iago and Timon were both hit and whacked to the ground when the end of the paper knocked them over. The two fell to the ground in pained grunts.

"A _few_ selected suggestions?" Terra asked incredulously.

"Try a few hundred." Lann remarked.

"...Quite interesting selections, I have to admit." Aqua said as she and the others began reading through the list.

"You're welcome. So if you don't feel up to the party, I understand. Just thought I'd give you some ideas. In the meantime, I have a party to plan. Later." Arlene giggled and walked off.

A moment a pause.

"My plan of suggestion is hide in my closet for the next week 'til Arlene's Mom leaves. If she sees me, I'm done for." Reno decided, shuddering again.

Mickey and Minnie both shared a glance and a shrug, as did everyone else.

* * *

Later after the lessons, Cissnei and Myde, being the closest to being, well, sort of friends with Arlene, went out to the shopping Mall to find the perfect gift for Arlene for her birthday party given they were invited and Myde, like he did every year, went out of fear of being on Arlene's permanent bad side, was doing his best to find something he knew she would like.

He then noticed a sparkly, shiny lightning-strike patterned T-Shirt and held it up to Cissnei, asking. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't think sparkles is your thing." Cissnei teased with a giggle while going through another rack of gorgeous outfits for Arlene.

"Not me, it's for Arlene. It is her big one seven, and if I end up picking the wrong gift, she'll tear me apart a new one." Myde pointed out, oblivious to the teasing.

The young woman shook her head, only to suddenly feel someone bump into her from behind. Cissnei turned around and saw to her surprise it was Rosso who apparently was out shopping as well.

"Oh, sorry. I've been a such a hurry to find the right outfit for my party." Rosso apologized with a smirk.

"Huh? Your party?" Cissnei blinked, confused. What was the redhaired woman talking about?

"It'll be a big one, dear. Which reminds me, you're invited! I hope you'll make it." The red haired woman grinned, handing Cissnei a crimson card before noticing something and dashed off, commenting something about an outfit wanting her than she wanted it.

Blinking in confusion, Cissnei opened up the rather overly fashioned card and read it aloud with Myde coming over. " _'You're invited to the annual party spring bash this Saturday'_..." She then gasped as she realized something in horror. "The date!"

"Hey, this can't be right." Myde began, reading it himself and began to point out, "Rosso's party is the same day as Arlene's..." before trailing off as a horrified realization came into mind.

Two parties on Arlene's birthday at the same time...which meant only one thing; the birthday party was already over before it even began!

* * *

Not long after the two found the shocking discovery, they bought a large box of ice cream which Myde was carrying and soon found themselves standing in front of Arlene's domant door to break the news to her and knowing her temper, her reaction was going to be shocking.

"Okay Myde. Here's what you're going to do. As soon as you tell her about this, duck and hide." Cissnei instructed.

"Why do I have to do it? Arlene wants to use me for target practice and you're the better bad news giver than I am!" Myde complained.

"Because you're the one with the ice cream." Cissnei smiled, and pressed the door bell.

"Yeah, well, let's hope we'll be able to tell her before she finds out the hard way. Or else Arlene will be looking to join the Turks if we're not careful." The young man replied.

The moment the door opened, though, Arlene was holding out invitation cards with a shocked and confused expression as she greeted the two in disbelief, "Can you two believe it? All of these people all said no! I don't get it!"

Uh oh...

2 minutes later, Arlene placed the no answer cards into the box that said no, while the invitation box that said yes were only about ten or seven at least. Cissnei and Myde both took a seat on the couch in Arlene's living room while Arlene paced and obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

"Arlene...Myde has something to tell you." Cissnei began, and elbowed her friend to show Arlene the card. Myde gulped nervously, before reaching into his pockets and handed out Rosso's card to the blonde-haired woman who snatched it and read through it...

"WHAT!?" Arlene shrieked angrily, before scrunching the card into a ball of paper and tossed it into the trash can.

"I swear, we both only found out today! Not because we're not gonna be there at your party!" Myde whimpered quickly before Arlene got the wrong idea.

"Calm down, Arlene. It'll work out, I'm sure." Cissnei added gently.

"I can't believe this!" Arlene grunted, before her PHS rang and she went to pick it up, answering. "Hello? Oh, hi Celia...What? But you already said...Oh, yeah, fine. Whatever."

The phone call turned from hopeful to dismay as Arlene hung up and removed a yes card from the box and placed it into the no box, explaining to Myde and Cissnei, "Celia just said she couldn't let Rosso down."

"Well, at least you still have us and a few other friends." Myde shrugged...only for the phone to ring again. He then said hopelessly, "Maybe it's a contest you entered saying that you won a big prize."

"Somehow, I don't think so." Cissnei deadpanned.

Arlene just stared at the phone while it continued to ring...her heart sinking faster than a sinking ship. It's becoming clear that her birthday was ruined.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Teacher's conference room, Serah was doing her best to soothe the crying middle-aged blonde haired woman who was Arlene's mother, as she was sobbing loudly with the news that she knew about what was happening with her daughter's birthday.

"Some people actually decided not to come to my little Elrena's birthday party! *Sobs* T-they're going to this Rosso person!" Arlene's mother sobbed, blowing her nose loudly while Serah winched. The mother then began to make comments in utter defeat that the party will might as well be cancelled.

The two women unaware that Elena, Ven, Iago and Mickey were overhearing the commotion before walking away for a private conversation of their own.

"Gosh, this is awful. I know Arlene can be stubborn at times, but even I wouldn't want her birthday to be ruined by somebody else's party on the exact same day." Mickey said shrugging.

"This never happened before." Elena shook her head in disbelief. "Yes Arlene makes a habit in making people's lives miserable, but the fact that most people actually said no this time is shocking."

"Ah, she's just fishin' for sympathy and craving for attention, which most people probably realized this isn't worth it anymore." Iago scoffed, before mimicking Arlene's mother's voice with his voice-talent mockingly, " _Some people actually decided not to come to my little Elrena's birthday party!_ "

He then rolled his eyes and said dismissively in his normal voice, "Please. Cry me a river."

"I'm not so sure." Ven began, doubtfully. "There's something about this that doesn't add up. Rosso's birthday isn't for another few months and people always shown up at Arlene's party."

"Well, why don't we make a vote and see if any of us are willin' to at least be at Arlene's party to make her feel better." Mickey suggested, and both Ven and Elena nodded in agreement at the suggestion.

"Then let me go first." Iago quickly spoke up frowning, and stubbornly folded his arms and shook his head, saying repeatedly, "No. No no no. No. No..."

* * *

"...No... _No. No_...NO!" Iago continued on even when he, Mickey, Ven, and Elena met up with their friends at the Cafe in town fifteen minutes later and hadn't stopped even when everyone else had taken their seats and just stared at him until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, Iago! We get it. You don't have to keep on going." Ven finally spoke up in annoyance. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Really?" Iago asked, before inquiring suspiciously at the teenager. "What's the catch? 'Cuz the last time you said you wouldn't ask me to do things dangerous, you dragged me to the Isle of Makuna for find the cure for Genie despite the dangers of being squashed flat like pancakes if you didn't pass any of the obstacles and I haven't even been alive again for more than fifteen minutes."

The spiky-blonde-haired boy rolled his eyes, "I promise there's no catch this time. This time no one is forcing you."

"Besides, we can ask the girls what they think." Mickey added, gesturing at Minnie, Daisy, Aqua, Melody, Selphie and Reynn who shared an expression.

After half a minute..."NO!" The six of them replied firmly.

"Hmph...Thanks." Mickey replied sarcastically, before turning to Donald and began, "How 'bout you, Donald?"

"Oh, no you don't! Don't even think about it. I'm not goin' to Arlene's party! No way!" Donald replied angrily.

"Why not?" His friend asked, shrugging.

"Because the last time Arlene had me dressed up as a donkey to pin a fake tail on me." Donald answered, shuddering at the memory of what had taken place last year and he still was tramuatized by it.

"And if you think we're crazy enough to go to Arlene's party this year, there's somethin' seriously wrong with you, Mick'." Reno quickly added while gesturing at himself, Rude, Lann, Terra, Mushu, Lea and Isa who all nodded with the older-ish redhead in agreement.

Pumbaa blinked in shock, unable to believe so many were refusing to go to Arlene's party and he felt terrible for it. He turned to Timon and asked hopefully, "Uh, Timon? Can we go to Arlene's birthday party?"

"Forget it!" Timon replied firmly while spread out his arms in a firm no. "She'll use as as Pinatas!"

"Yeah, and had me clean up the mess while Genie was used for the game of 'Dunk the Chump'." Mushu agreed, still angry of that time last year as well.

This disheartened both Mickey and Ven as the two sighed in defeat, with the former saying in annoyance but understanding, "I give up. This party wouldn't be fun without any of ya's, so I got no choice but to vote no."

"If he's sayin' no, I'm sayin' no." Goofy said in defeat. Unlike everyone else, Goofy wanted to make his decision after everyone else did and would side with Mickey whether the teenage mouse said yes or no.

"Make that the three of us." Ven sighed, disappointed. "Looks like Arlene's party is already ruined."

"C'mon, Ven. Seriously. Knowin' Arlene, she'll probably make us wear these Ifrit-Awful outfits and serve Punch." Lea pointed out.

"Well, unfortunately the difference between all of you guys and me is...I have to go." Elena sighed in defeat. "I mean, let's face it. I'm in the cold blooded truth; she's my cousin."

"I can't believe how easy it was to have this perfectly worked out." A familiar voice was speaking nearby, interrupting the conversation. Elena and her friends turned to look to see Rosso with Sice and Seven as they took seats at another table nearby in a whispering conversation of their own and fully unaware of Elena's group listening in. "It's difficult to tell if Arlene knows I planned the party on her birthday on purpose."

Sice and Seven's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Rosso ruined Arlene's party on purpose!?

"I know it's a mean thing to do, but she broke the rule of claiming to be popular without even being at the age of being three-years away from adulthood." Rosso explained with a smirk, and when her two companions got the picture and nodded in agreement, they turned back to her questionly though and she continued as though with reason. "It is a hard lesson, but it's for her own good. In a long run, she'll thank me."

Ven and his group's eyes were wide in shock and total disbelief. This was planned out all along without even Arlene or her family and friends finding out.

"I can't believe it." Ven whispered to his friends. "Rosso actually out-meaned Arlene!"

"And I thought Arlene was bad." Mushu added.

* * *

By the time Ven and his group returned to the Academy to return to their dorms, they paused along enough to hear that Arlene was crying loudly and by the time they reached the Cafeteria for dinner, Melody actually stayed along enough before finally returning to her friends to give out her report on how Arlene was taking the news.

"Well, Arlene has Cissnei and Myde with her, but she's also having the music loud to cover her crying." Melody reported as she took a seat next to Ven and Lea, adding. "Not that anything is gonna block out that blubbering."

"This is so sad." Aqua muttered worriedly.

"Even I almost feel sorry for her." Goofy agreed, only to rechieve weirded out expressions from the others. He quickly added with a shrug, "I said 'almost'."

Lann on the other hand, rolled his eyes and asked. "What the honk are you guys talking about? Arlene's always been on our case since the beginning and she always makes our lives miserable in every turn and she hasn't really learned her lesson since Halloween. It's not our problem."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Reynn asked, feeling uneasy.

"I think it's because even though Arlene has always been mean, it's not fair even to her to have a birthday ruined and not even knowing about it." Minnie spoke up.

"And at least Arlene would admit it to us at the last second of what she's doin'. Not like what Rosso did." Mickey agreed, finding himself angry with Rosso's actions.

"In some cases, relatives can sometimes make people comfortable, even those they had known for years, but outsiders can't and Rosso is definitely the biggest outsider." Elena said firmly, thinking for a moment and mentally nodded firmly. "I have to do something."

"She's not even my cousin and I feel like I should help out." Selphie admitted.

"Are you guys saying we should actually feel sorry for her? What good did she ever do?" Iago asked incredulously.

"Well, for one, she did help out evacuating Radiant City when Hades and Chernabog attacked." Terra remembered.

"Not to mention she was okay at the Valetine's day dance last year and even though I heard a rumor she as a crush on Mr. Laruiam, I think she enjoyed herself that day." Lea admitted with a shrug.

"And she did help Reynn when she had to ditch Lann for homework when he could do it himself." Aqua added with a small smile.

"You ditched me?" Lann asked his sister in disbelief when he heard this.

Reynn shrugged, "Only behind your back."

"Oh, okay then."

"Welp, there's no way out of it. She's as much as family as anybody." Mickey concluded and while the others were a bit hesitant on that, they all knew that he was right and only Iago, Mushu, Timon and Lann were still skeptical on this.

"We have to figure something out how to save Arlene's party." Aqua agreed.

"Yes, but how do we do that if Rosso's already got the day booked?" Genie pointed out with a shrug.

It wasn't until Ven noticed that Rosso was unknowingly passing them fully unaware of the group's conversation. But as the teenage boy gazed at her retreating form, he noticed a picture on the back of her jacket; It was a Moogle with a guitar and dressed up like a Rock Star. A grin formed on his lips as an idea came into his mind.

"Guys, I think I've got it." Ven spoke to his friends. He then told them of the plan.

* * *

As Rosso was going through her locker in the hallway, still marveling over her plans of ruining Arlene's party, someone called out to her and when she turned, her eyes widened at the sight of Ven...dressed up in clothes that trademarked the Rock Star Moogle.

"Oh my Shiva! You're a Rock Mog fan too!?" She squeeled happily.

"Sure am, and who better to find a fellow fan than you?" Ven replied with a grin, wearing a hat which, as he pulled a string from underneath it, the dancing Moogle Rock Star danced and played the guitar which looked very cute.

"That hat has to be my favorite." Rosso remarked grinning, and while she felt that Ven looked familiar, her fangirl self had taken over almost completely.

"I know, right?" Ven said, as though his lie was actually the truth before he pulled out what appeared to be a ticket and continued, "As a matter of fact, I've got this ticket for VIP members of the Rock Mog fan club concert this Saturday. Did you get one?"

"No I didn't, and I'm a VIP! Why didn't I get one?" Rosso asked, surprised, shocked and slightly suspicious.

"Uh, did I say VIP? I meant VVIP." Ven corrected himself, before sighing dramatically. "Anyway, as much as I want to, I can't go. My parents want me to attend a gathering for job interviews including practice interviews for SOLDIER. So I was wondering, as a fan to a fan, would you like to take my ticket and my place?"

"Would I!?" Rosso replied, before adding. "I did have a party to attend, but I guess everyone else will have to do something else." She took the ticket and thanked Ven while not remembering his name, before waving and walked away.

Once Rosso was gone, Ven sighed just as Genie appeared from nowhere with Iago on his shoulder, with the Parrot asking with a smirk to Ven, "So, how did it go?"

"Thanks to my brain and Genie's magic, it worked out like a charm." Ven chuckled.

Genie nodded before turning himself into a presenter and materalized a trophy, saying like a host at the Academy Awards Festival, "Ventus would like to thank the audience for winning first place trophy for best actor awards!"

"Uh, Genie?" Ven began, awkwardly as other students began to stare at them.

Iago, very annoyed with this, hovered in front of Genie's face and yelled. "What does Ven have to do to make it clear to you, lunkhead? The show's over! We've got more work to do!"

He shoved Genie into the opposite direction and told the other students in the hallway, "Break it up!"

' _I just hope Rosso doesn't catch wind on this._ ' Ven thought to himself worriedly while he watched his two friends leave and then sighed.

* * *

Days later, it was Saturday. Aka: Arlene's birthday party. Even though the the party was set up in the park hotel and Arlene was there with her mother, Cissnei, Myde, and those who had gathered to make the party more interesting; like a hired chef, a hired psyhic, and other fun activities. There was even a swimming pool and on the dessert table...the infamous Peppermint Cookies.

"Why am I even borthering with this? It's not like anyone's going to turn up." Arlene grumbled. She had no idea why the party was still being set up when no one was going to come to her party.

"You don't even know if no one is going to show up." Cissnei pointed out with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. They're probably on their way here already." Myde shrugged in agreement.

"No!" Arlene grunted, glaring at both of them. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. Wanna know why no one is going to show up at my party?"

Just then the doors from the entrance into the park opened and revealed the invited guests including the students of Radient Academy with tons of birthday gifts, wishing Arlene who was admittedly surprise a happy birthday and as she greeted them dismissively for the interruptions as everyone she and her mother had invited were all here.

"I'll tell you why! It's because..." Arlene trailed off as she tried to continue, only to stop when she realized everyone who turned her town to attend Rosso's party were all here and already making themselves comfortable.

"You were saying?" Cissnei smirked.

"...It's because...!" Arlene trembled, trying to blurt out what she was trying to say before saying emotionally and began to approach her renewed party. "They all came to their senses."

This only made Cissnei roll her eyes, but she and Myde followed Arlene none the less as the party was finally underway. The trio were having a conversation.

"Even though I am glad that everyone came today, I am curious on what changed their minds and not attending Rosso's party instead." Arlene spoke while eating a piece of fruit on a stick.

"Actually Arlene, Selphie told me Ven, Elena and the others convinced Rosso to do something else today." Cissnei admitted a bit awkwardly.

That caught Arlene's attention, and she was quickly shocked and in awed disbelief. Her cousin and her friends took it upon themselves to save her party? For her? Even after everything she has done to them?

She needed to talk to them. In person. So the first thing Arlene did was pull out her PHS and dialed Elena's number and waited impatiently. The moment her cousin answered, Arlene demanded, "Elena, get over here with Ventus and the others NOW!"

When Elena replied, Arlene responded, "Yes, my mother is here and yes there's plenty of Pepperment Cookies...Well, just get here as soon as Reno stops crying."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that Reno isn't looking forward in your mom's Peppermint cookies, right?" Myde spoke up after Arlene hung up.

"What was your first clue?" The blonde haired now seventeen year old deadpanned.

It was about ten minutes before Ven, Elena and the others, even the still terrified Reno arrived at the party all dressed up and everything. Even Timon and Pumbaa were here.

"I'm really glad things turned out alright in the end." Elena said in relief.

"Yeah, well, even though that's the case, I still think she's gonna make us wear those awful outfits and serve punch." Lea grumbled, having dreaded in coming here.

"Hey, guys." Myde spoke up as he and Arlene both approached.

"And he's terrified of her." Iago added, gesturing at Myde.

"I heard what you guys did." Arlene began, uncharacteristically awkwardly.

"Would that include how much trouble it was?" Lann muttered under his breath.

"So, the reason why I invited you guys here was to say...say...say..." Arlene stuttered, having trouble saying what she intended to say, until Myde slapped her on the back and she unexpectedly blurted out, "Thanks!" and smiled in gratitude at him for helping her get it out.

"Yeah, whatever. Just as long I don't end up being cuddled by your mom and have those cookies of hers, we're cool." Reno shrugged, eyes shifting and gazing at the party all around him and the others while making sure Arlene's mother wasn't in sight.

He and Lea then both noticed something that caught their and everyone else's attentions and, deciding that maybe the party this year won't be so bad after all, went over to the fun activitives, except for Ven and Elena who stayed behind with Arlene who was smiling at them, impressed.

"Looks like things turned out okay." Ven smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

"Not that I needed your garbage opinion, but I'm curious. How did you two talk Rosso into foregoing her party?" Arlene asked with a smirk.

"Well, it was Ven's idea." Elena giggled.

"Rock'n Mog, eh?"

The three of them jumped slightly at the familiar voice that had venom to it. When Arlene, Elena and Ven looked, to their shock and Ven's now worry, it was Rosso who stood there between the doorway, and boy did she look angry. Okay, maybe angry is a bit of an understatement.

' _Uh oh._ ' Ven gulped, knowing that he was in big trouble.

"There was no Rock Mog Concert! It's just an empty building!" Rosso growled at Ven, before hissing acussingly at Arlene and continued, "I find out he is the friend of your cousin, and you talked him into giving me a ticket to a fake concert to cancel my party and steal everyone for your birthday! Admit it!"

Elena tried hard not to giggle while Ven nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Fake Rock Mog Concert?" Arlene asked incredulously before smirking as she replied honestly, "That sounds like something I would do but surprisingly didn't." very impressed with Ven's idea.

Rosso glared hard into Arlene's eyes and found to her irritation that the latter was telling the truth, and made to turn to Ven who had quickly left the scene with Elena in tow. She then turned back to Arlene and hissed, "Well, I want my friends back."

She then made to try and convince everyone at the party that her party is still own and that it will be more fun than Arlene's birthday. To Rosso's dismay, every single one of them denied saying that they couldn't attend her party and there were others who were having a blast with this party. Feeling somewhat rejected, Rosso just stood there while Arlene noticed and, feeling somewhat responsible for this, decided that she knew what to do.

"You know, since you're here you can have fun too." Arlene spoke up as she approached Rosso who eyed her suspiciously. "So if you want to say, you're more than welcome."

The red haired young woman blinked. Arlene was willing to forgive and forget and let her stay for the party? Rosso saw that her 'rival' was serious and that, as she gazed around, this party did seem much more exciting than her intended party she had booked on purpose.

"Thank you. I guess I could see the actitivies while I'm at it." Rosso smirked.

It was then that Arlene's mother announced that lunch would be ready soon and everyone began to take their seats, though Arlene apologetically told Rosso that the head table was taken by Ven and his group who, surprised by her invitation, seated at the table with her including Cissnei and Myde.

"I think this is the first time in history we've been like this in a long while." Elena remarked warmly.

"But our history is me tormenting you guys." Arlene pointed out.

"Ah, we're used to it. Plus, everyone has their moments. Got it memorized?" Lea smirked.

"...If you say so, Lea." Arlene muttered, smirking at the redhead.

"Just as long as I still stay away from those cookies." Reno muttered under his breath.

"Hey, where are Timon and Pumbaa?" Donald asked, noticing they were missing two.

"Oh, they're over there fighting over their lunch. We can party without them." Iago pointed dismissively, and as everyone at the table turned to see what he was talking about, they were shocked, stunned, dismayed and then amused at the two bestest best friends fighting over a worm they plucked from the ground.

"Me! Me!" Timon and Pumbaa were yelling at each other, going into a bickering and tug of war fight.

"That's mine! I found it first!" Timon yelled.

"No, you didn't!" Pumbaa yelled back.

"Did too!"

"Just give it to me!"

Instead of going over to stop the two, Arlene and the others just laughed while everyone else simply ignored them for the time being as in the end they found another worm or four and all was well at the party for our heroes of Radiant Academy.

Even though they were in for more adventures, both of normal life and unexpected surprises along the way.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this took so long. Had trouble with it and it's not one of my best, but I tried. So Kingdom Hearts 3 is now officially in stock and up for sale! Though I've seen the Japanese gameplay and saw the ending of it so far...it's mostly all well, but now leads to more questions which will see Kingdom Hearts 4 to come into light one day, the beginning of the new Saga. All we need to do now is wait for both the English version of the Epilogue and then the Secret Ending(Movie) on Thursday.  
**

 **Anyway, see you in the next episode when I'm able to come up with another idea.**


	5. Episode 5: Storytime-The Six Little Kids

**Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Normal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Once again, I am deeply sorry for the lateness. The two ideas that I did have for this are unfortunately too early to put in so I struggled with writer's block on what else to put in beforehand, and uh...let's just say this story will now begin to interact with another certain Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'm working on as well as being a bit canon starting with the next episode.**

 **But that will be revealed by the end of this episode which, after failing to keep to my promise for the bonus story-time in Season 2, it came down to this which is again based on one of my childhood Disney memories.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 5: Story Time-The Six Little Children.

Once again it was a normal-ish day at Radiant Academy, as weeks had passed since Arlene's birthday. So far for Ven and everyone else, nothing seemed to go wrong. But let's not jinx it, shall we? Anyway, today was Sunday and the little ones-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion and Namine requested for a story that would be entirely different. So how they six children as well as Ven, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Iago, Genie, Mushu, Timon and Pumbaa were in the Library reading a magical made up book by Genie to tell any stories that comes to the reader's mind.

And since it was coming from Goofy...it's going to be very weird and interesting at the same time.

"Once upon a time, there were these six little kiddies who lived in three different houses from their imagination-" Goofy began, only to be cut off by a groan that belonged to Iago.

"This is supposed to be a story about the stupid Wolf and Piglets who lived in three houses! How do you tell the story?" Iago corrected. Unlike the others, he found this story-time to be worse than the bedtime story on the night before the Ukubuut accident a year ago.(Shown in Episode 12 of "Life DEFINATELY not Normal-Season 2")

"Iago, please! Let Goofy continue." Aqua scolded gently.

"But you know that I'm right? Okay, so the book Genie made is magical, but that doesn't mean the storytelling has to be out of whack." Iago pointed out in sheer annoyance, which made Mushu facepalm himself and Timon, who was leaning against the chair, to roll his eyes in exasperation.

Ven sighs, before pointing out, "Come on, Iago. Don't ruin it for the kids."

"Let Goofy continue. It won't be so bad." Mickey added.

"Thanks, fellers." Goofy smiled, clearing his throat and tried again.

* * *

(Inside the story)

 _Once upon a time, there were these six little kiddies who lived in three different houses from their imagination. Two boys lived in a house filled on a beach. Two little girls lived in a magic fairy castle. And a boy and a girl lived in a house that was big and grand in pretty mountains. They were happy until one day, a not very friendly big feller came. One that everybody were scared of;_

 _The two boys, Sora and Riku in their home, were happily racing outside their house, equally matched. Until they heard the sound of stomping that came from the forest nearby. Sora and Riku both stopped their race and looked up and their eyes widened in shock and horror._

 _"Who's that guy?" Sora asked, nervously._

 _"Uh, don't know. But I think we should head inside, just in case." Riku suggested._

 _And heading inside is what they did. Sora and Riku both closed the door behind them as the menacing shadow covered the house briefly. The two little boys looked out of their window as their eyes widened in shock as came the one thing everyone feared._

* * *

"Is it a Hyena?" Pumbba gulped, nervously.

"Nope." Goofy shook his head.

"Was it a giant?" Kairi asked, getting a bit scared as she huddled between Sora and Riku as did Namine with Roxas and Xion.

"Nah, it wasn't a giant." Mickey said, before turning to Goofy and asked, a bit shakily. "Was it?"

"You're not that scared of giants, are ya'?" Timon asked, incredulously as he stared at the teenage mouse. He then shrugged while saying quickly, "Okay, sure Giants are bad news, but they're pretty much rare and unrealistic these days."

Mickey shrugged sheepishly, admitting awkwardly. "Well...I've been scared of 'em for a long time, and even though there were a couple of exceptions in the last two years, I sometimes still get nightmares of them."

"Uh, guys? Can we let Goofy continue before everyone gets off track with the story? I wanna know what was the one thing everyone's scared of in the story." Lea interjected.

"That would be an idea." Isa said dryly.

Goofy nodded, continuing, "The one thing that everybody was scared was...The Big Bad Parrot!"

The rest of the teenagers, Genie, Timon and Mushu stared at him incredulously with dumbfounded looks while the children and Pumbaa gasped in shock and horror, and Iago looked both shocked and feeling a bit insulted.

"WHAT!?" Iago shrieked in disbelief.

* * *

 _"_ The Big Bad Parrot!? ME!? _" Iago, suddenly finding himself mentally within the story as he stood towering over the house where Sora and Riku were hiding._

 _While Iago's head was the same, the rest of him was the size of a human man or maybe an Ogre with black feathers, large claws, big wings and wearing a red garter-belt that, given how the head didn't look fully fit into the body made it look like Iago was in a large giant Parrot costume, carrying a basket._

* * *

"Didn't see that one comin'." Lea muttered, in surprise.

"Me neither. But at least Iago has a spot in this story." Genie whispered, only for Sora and Kairi, while both a bit scared, were now looking forward in hearing the rest of the story to find out what happens next, so they shushed him in excitement.

"Well...Now I'm excited." Timon muttered half-sarcastically to himself.

* * *

 _"_ Why me? _" Iago asked angrily, breaking the imaginery fourth wall._

 _"_ Shhh! It's part of the story. Anyways, the big bad Parrot liked to cause trouble. He likes to scare little kids into their homes, going... _"_

 _"Fee! Fi! Foo! Fum!" The 'Big Bad Parrot' bellowed while standing over the house._

 _"It's the big, bad Parrot!" Sora cried out worriedly._

 _"What does he want?" Riku asked._

* * *

"Goofy! The big bad wolf didn't say that! And neither should the big bad parrot." Donald corrected in sheer annoyance. "It's, 'Little kids, little kids'."

"Oh, right. Ay-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled, realizing his mistake and continued reading.

* * *

 _"Little kids, little kids! Let me come in!" The 'Big Bad Parrot" bellowed while standing over the house._

 _"Nuh uh! Not by the softness of our chinny, chin, chin!" Sora and Riku both said stubbornly, knowing that if they let Iago-er, I mean, the Big Bad Parrot in, he would only cause heaps of trouble._

 _"Okay, fine! Then I'll flap my wings that never let me fly and knock down your house!" The Big Bad Parrot bellowed. He flapped his wings so hard that the entire house just lift off from the ground and flew away, revealing the shocked Sora and Riku who, both seeing their home gone, immediately ran towards the small cave nearby._

* * *

Somehow the effect of Goofy demonstrating created a real wind which while it didn't happen to anyone else, and, somehow combined with a belch from Pumbaa, Timon felt the sudden gust of winds and yelped while being blown away.

"YEOW! WHOA!" He screamed before he slammed face first into the window so hard that he looked a bit flat. The meerkat then slid slowly down from the glass and fell, crash landing onto his back on the floor.

"Timon? Are you okay?" Mickey asked, worriedly as everyone else looked in sympathy. Timon sat up, seeing stars and, competely dazed and somehow in dream-land.

"...Can I have a hot coco with a little marshmellow on top?" Timon asked, sounding like he was drunk before shaking his head to return to reality and glared angrily at Pumbaa who, as it was now obvious, looked guilty as his belching blew him away and Goofy had nothing to do with it.

"Sorry." Pumbaa responded apologetically.

"Uh...I think we should continue the story." Mushu awkwardly suggested.

"I think you're right." Terra nodded in agreement.

With everyone else's agreement, Goofy continued on with the story, even though Iago facepalmed himself again and shook his head in dismay.

"This story is gonna be the end of us." The red Parrot grumbled to himself.

* * *

 _"Hey, come back here!" The 'Big Bad Parrot' yelled while running after the two boys who ran inside the Secret Cave and down the tunnel. Unfortunately for the Parrot, he was too big and thus ended up smacking face first into the opening and getting his head stuck._

 _Struggling and grunting, the 'Big Bad Parrot' pulled hard until he ended up flying backwards and landing in the water behind._

 _ **KER-SPLASH!**_

 _Ankle deep in the water, the Big Bad Parrot sat up while soaking wet, and with flowers around his neck that looked like a flower necklace from the tropical islands. Iago grumbled loudly to himself, "_ I hate this story. _"_

 _A short time later in another area, the two little girls, Kairi and Xion, were happily playing hide and seek near their home over the hills while picking flowers until they heard stomping coming from behind them. Looking behind them, they both gasped._

 _"Oh no!" Kairi cried out, fearfully._

 _"Hurry! Run!" Xion yelled, dropping the flowers and grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her into their home. Luckly they did because someone big and tall and rather shockingly familiar and ugly towered over their home._

 _"I am the Fairest one of all!" Bellowed the tall person with Iago's head but human shaped with red long hair, big in build and wearing evil Queen Clothes._

 _(_ Note: Okay. Try picturing Iago like he was when Genie turned him into a woman in the Aladdin episode "Bad Mood Rising" in the clothes of the Evil Queen from the Disney version of Snow White. _)_

 _Breaking the fourth wall again, Iago glared at Goofy both within the story world and in reality. "_ Oh, for crying out loud. Are you trying to make me have nightmares!? This isn't part of the story either! _"_

* * *

Genie in response grabbed Iago and used magic to make the latter now wear a pink and white puffy, frilly dress with a curly blond wig with a pink bow added to it. Much to Iago's dismay as he froze up, shivering while Kairi, Namine and Xion cooed at how cute Iago looked, Aqua giggled, Mickey, Ven, Roxas and Terra covered their mouths with their hands, trying and failing to cover their laughter, and Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Isa, Mushu, Timon and Pumbaa burst out laughing.

"O-Oh, man! Today's really cracking me up." Lea breathed, wiping away a tear of laughter as he and his friends began to calm down.

"You said it, redhead." Timon breathed in agreement.

"Ha, ha, ha. Real funny." Iago dryly commented. Why can't he ever catch a break?

"Alright. That's enough. Let Goofy continue with the story." Aqua told them a bit firmly even though a smile still tugged her lips.

Thanking Aqua, Goofy cleared his throat and continued reading. "The mean o'l Queen Parrot firmly told the two little girls to let her in. When they refused, she warned them that she will flap her arms and knock down their house."

Pausing, he shrugged sheepishly, "My arms are kinda sore from the last time."

"Not to worry, Goof-man. I'll do the honors!" Genie volunteered, taking the book from Goofy and, magically growing another set of arms, flapped so hard that a few objects from the story flew out and the winds caused Iago, who now freed and flapping in the air, to be blown away this time despite his struggles. The poor parrot ended up flown back with a cry and crash onto one of the sofa puffy seats, ripping a hole in it and sending some of the styrofoam beans to fall out.

"Genie, be careful!" Ven scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Genie cringed.

"Guess we'll have to clean that up later after the story." Terra remarked, sighing while shaking his head. Sometimes, Genie did things a little too hard.

Iago, somehow pulling the girl clothes and wig off him, emerged halfway out of the beans, coughing and spitting the beans that got into his mouth. Even more annoyed, he pulled himself out and brushed off some of the beans that got stuck on his feathers.

"This is not my day." He complained.

Ignoring Iago for the time being, Goofy once again continued with the story after Genie gave him back the book.

* * *

 _With their home gone, Kairi and Xion both shivered before the former had an idea when the mean old woman made to grab them._

 _"Look, a magic mirror!" Kairi cried out, pointing behind the lady._

 _"Huh? Where?" The woman asked, surprised and turning...just as Kairi and Xion silently ran away as quickly as possible which made her realize too late and she growled angrily._

 _At the third house not too far, the boy and the girl, Roxas and Namine, were playing on a See-Saw when they were greeted by Sora and Riku, and Kairi and Xion who all saw the two play. Roxas and Namine, seeing the four new commers, got off the See-Saw and approached while introducing themselves as did the other four children._

 _"Hi! I'm Sora." Sora said happily._

 _"My name's Kairi. Please to meet you." Kairi replied._

 _"I'm Riku." Riku said._

 _"I'm Xion." Xion added._

 _"My name is Roxas." Roxas said._

 _"I'm Namine." Namine greeted with a smile._

 _"_ Okay, okay! We get it! Can we move on? _" Iago's voice interrupted impatiently._

 _"_ Oh. Sorry. Hearin' the scary stomping noise, the six li'l kiddies raced into the third house to hide. _" Goofy continued in reality._

 _Hearing the scary stomping, the six children shivered in fear before racing immediately into Roxas and Namine's home just as the scary intruder approached._

 _"_ Well, at least you got one thing right. But what about me? _" Iago, still in the scary(and ugly) lady form, stormed over before pausing just outside of the house. As though magically, he morphed back as the Big Bad Parrot with the basket. Despite being annoyed, he shrugged in defeat. "_ Well, better than nothing. _"_

 _Getting back into the story, the 'Big Bad Parrot' turned to house and bellowed to all six children hiding inside. "You little kids better let me in!"_

 _The six children peaked through the window in fear, hoping that the 'Big Bad Parrot' wouldn't ruin this house as well._

 _"I'm scared." Namine muttered._

 _"Who's gonna help us?" Roxas asked, worriedly._

 _"Never fear, children! Big Hero G is here!" Genie suddenly appeared, standing on the branch of a nearby tree and looking like a super hero, looking like Zorro. He then grabbed a rope and began to swing over..._

 _Only for Donald to point out to Genie in reality and in annoyance, "_ There's no hero in this story! _"_

 _"_ Uh, whoops. _" Genie muttered, realizing this as the rope suddenly disappeared and he fell and vanished from the story as well._

* * *

"But why did the Big Bad Parrot want to cause trouble?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Well, uh..." Goofy began, before realizing he couldn't think of an answer.

"It's simple. Because-"

"Maybe he was hungry for grubs." Pumbaa suggested.

"No, no, no!" Timon waved his arms. "That's not it."

* * *

 _The Big Bad Parrot now stood in front of the house, looking angry because..._

 _"_ He wanted to get out of rain. _" Genie interjected, as a small storm cloud appeared over the 'Big Bad Parrot's' head and he was quickly getting rained on, with sparks of thunder and lightning forming._

 _Finally having enough with the ridiculous story, Iago yelled out while beginning to stomp on the ground and, unknowingly, on the See-Saw near the tree._

 _"_ That's it! I've had it with false story of little kids, the Big Bad Parrot and everything else that is wrong! Now I'm gonna tell it the real way if it's the last thing I do! _" Iago yelled out angrily, which his stomping was causing the ground to shake._

 _Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roxas and Namine huddled together in fear, wondering what will happen next and scared that the Big Bad Parrot would come and attack them. Unexpectedly, due to the Parrot's temper tantrum, the stomping caused the tree to topple over and land onto the other side of the See-Saw which, unfortunately for the Big Bad Parrot, due to the difference of the weight, catapulted him so high that he dropped the basket which was filled with chocolate chip cookies as he was flown right into the sky and far away from the houses._

 _"YAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The 'Big Bad Parrot' screamed in alarm far from land and over the ocean._

 _Seeing the danger gone, the six children peered outside and saw that not only the Big Bad Parrot out of sight, but also the cookies which made them cheer happily as they hurried over, laughing happily and began to share it while, knowing that they already made friends with each other, decided to live together._

 _As for the Big Bad Parrot...due to being unable to fly, he began to descend straight into the ocean below him._

 _"AAAHH!" He screamed while flapping quickly to try and save himself. At first his wings puffed up which acted like a paracute and slowed his fall which made him smile in relief..._

 _Only for a 2.5 seconds. Because they went un-puffy and he fell quickly once more and once again landing in the much deeper water with a huge splash._

* * *

(Back in the real world)

"...And so the six kiddies were once again safe and sound, made new friends with each other, and lived Happily Ever After. The End." Goofy concluded the story, closing the book. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion and Namine cheered at the happy ending while Ven and most of everyone else smiled, with Mushu and Pumbaa looking very emotional.

"Well, I guess it was a good story." Timon shrugged, finding that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Don't be ridiuclous, Timon." Pumbaa sniffled, tearing up which he quickly wiped away. "It was the happiest story I've ever heard."

"I love happy endings." Mushu sniffled, blowing his nose on a handkerchief.

"Great job, Goofy. I really liked this story." Mickey praised his friend who blushed at the compliment.

"Can I ask a question?" Kairi innocently spoke up, finding something missing about the story. "What happened to the Big Bad Parrot?"

She and the others then heard Iago groan suddenly, and when they turned to look, to their surprise he was soaking wet like as though he'd fallen into a swimming pool or the ocean just like the Parrot in the story.

"Don't ask, Kairi. Don't ask." Iago groaned in defeat.

While Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Genie, Mushu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine and Pumbaa shared confused looks, Timon shrugged.

"Well, I guess you could say Iago tried to turn himself into a 'Flying-Fish'." The Meerkat said jokingly while breaking the fourth wall, and then he burst into hysterical laughter once more.

This made everyone else gaze at him before Goofy laughed at the joke, and while his friends rolled their eyes or held deadpanned looks, Mickey rolled his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead in exasperation.

So after the laughing fest was completed, Aqua took the children to the park as the sun was out now while Ven and the others cleaned up the mess Genie accidentally made. All in all, it was a good story despite Iago's complaints about how it went, but that's nothing new.

However, what everyone at Radiant Academy didn't know was that something extremely unusual was about to happen in the very near future, one that connects to something that Mickey once foreseen but had forgotten about after the defeat of Jafar and Nasira. Something that will make him remember and that will also connect to a conflict that is happening in a place very far away...

As well as another conflict that ended with both happiness and single loss...which could not be as fearful as some might think and could actually help in returning to the place where another conflict could begin.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest near Star-Lake Forest, in a glimmer of light and dust that began to form, was a teenaged boy who began to fully materialize but was unconscious as he was sprawled on the ground on his front. He had brown spiky hair, a red and black hooded short-sleeved jacket, a black V-shaped shirt, red and black shorts with straps around his legs, black and yellow shoes, and dark grey guanlets with lighter grey circles on the back, yellow straps around the wrists, and red straps at each end of the guanlets. He also wore a crown chained necklace.

Finding himself regaining consciousness, the boy, who apparently is sixteen years of age, groaned before blinking his sapphire blue eyes open slowly. His mind somewhat foggy, the boy slowly pushed himself up as he found his strength returning to him before standing and looked around, a bit disorientated.

He then realized he was in an unfamiliar place he'd never seen before, and without anyway of returning home.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around his new surroundings.

In the sky, a glimmer of darkness and light flickered before fading away in the late afternoon sun. Which would mean that something strange and very possibly dangerous was about to happen once again.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: This episode is based on one of the episodes of "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" TV series. The next one will also be based on that with a couple of new twists. Sorry that this was short, by the way.**

 **Like the ending? If not, then I can redo it by leaving the Forest part and the arrival of a familiar character out despite the Strelitzia guest appearence in Season 3.**

 **See you in the next episode, hopefully not as long as it took for this one.**


	6. Episode 6: Sora Times Two?

**Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Normal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: I was torn in updating "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Alternate Route" again, updating this, or, as writer's blocks go, start on another version of Kingdom Hearts 3 closer to the game but with changes and added content and no, that version of Kingdom Hearts 3 is not a remake of "Kingdom Hearts III: Second War" and not part of the Second Chance Universe.**

 **In the end, I opted for this as this is a bit easier. Oh, and now things are, due to the connections, are beginning to interact with another certain Kingdom Hearts story that created this series in the first place.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 6: Sora Times Two?

 _Having no idea where he was or how he got here, Mickey had thought he'd been in bed by now. Instead, he found himself in a very unusual but beautiful place he'd ever seen. The sky was clear with white puffy clouds all around, and the water was crystal clear like a mirror on an ocean but no waves. To make it more strange, he was standing on it and only when he walked or ran that the water moved underneath him._

 _"W-Where am I?" The teenage mouse asked, sounding rather scared. Sure the place was beautiful, but he was nervous._

...Torn...

 _"Huh?" Mickey blinked, hearing a voiceless voice or something ring in his mind, yet he heard nothing. Rather, words appeared mentally._

Time...is beginning...There is one...who needs to return...one...whom you know.

 _"Uh...h-h-hello?" Mickey called out, only to jump as something even more strange happened. In a short distance a few feet away, were mirrors that suddenly materialized. Decorated with very old but pretty designs. Blinking in confusion and shrugging as he had nothing else to do, he ran up to them to investigate. When he stopped, he found that the mirrors didn't hold his own reflection as he would've thought, but...something even more strange._

 _One to his left, much to his shock as memories suddenly came back to him, was himself, but in those red, black and yellow garbs. Mickey's eyes widened as he saw his otherself with Ven, Terra, Aqua, Donald and Goofy, the latter two also wearing new set of clothes. But they looked the same. The rest of the group, though, had grown up. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Xion, all teenagers, and Myde, Lea and Isa having grown into young men. There was also that girl with the black hair and amber eyes he still didn't know, all in a very unusual space ship._

The Time of history changed to face powerful evil against humanity...Without interference of Time...

 _Mickey still didn't understand what the voice was saying, but he felt his chest squeeze tightly all of the sudden. He then turned to look at the mirror to his right, and found that, to his confusion, was disorientated and in static, like a bad TV signal. He caught glimpses of himself, in the same clothes as himself in the other mirror, except it was all grey like it lost it's colour. He managed to catch glimpses of Ven, Aqua and Terra, and even Lea and Isa who were both teenagers here, and even a more disorientated image of Sora when he'd been only four years old. But he couldn't see where they were, but..._

The Time of dark possibilities...where only erasing a Foreteller of destruction and rebirth was erased...to create a new Timeline of one single world...

 _"Why does that feel...familiar?" Mickey asked himself, before shaking his head and turned to the last mirror in front of him. There he saw himself again with his friends, and much like in the mirror in the right. Except the Mickey in this mirror was now wearing a new set of clothes, as were the teenage selves of Sora, Riku and Kairi. Isa and the girl he didn't recognize were absent. It somehow then changed to a beautiful beach with everyone there, with Lea, Roxas and Xion's coats gone and with new clothes, as well as a teenage Namine, three other teenagers only for all of them to turn into the same direction, and saw Sora and Kairi on a large out of shape palm tree with star shaped fruit._

The Time of multiple interference, from a dark end to restoring light and changing history only by bit...death brings ressurrection...

 _As Mickey gazed at the image of the two teenagers who looked perfectly relaxed together, only for him to notice a trickle of tears sliding down Kairi's face and Sora..._

...Only at a great price, but not in death...

 _...Who then just vanished like dust, gone by the wind. Mickey gasped in horror when he saw this. Sora...in that image...just disappeared!_

 _"Sora! Sora!" Mickey screamed out, reaching out as he tried to touch the glass of the image, only for all three mirrors to drive away like a force and finding himself unable to move his legs, no matter how hard he tried, reaching out before his vision went dark..._

...He cannot return by himself...The one who makes all differences...needs to open his heart...to open the door...

* * *

"Sora!" Mickey jolted upright as he yelled out the boy's name, panting as he sat up in bed, awakening from the very unusual dream. Feeling disorientated and briefly wondering where he was, the teenage mouse sighed as he realized that he was in his room in Radiant Academy. It had been another unusual dream. Rubbing his forehead as he yawned, Mickey sighed.

"Wow...that was a very odd dream." Mickey thought to himself, finding that he couldn't remember much...except that something had to do with Sora. He then softly gasped as he suddenly remembered something else; those mirrors...and the group of himself and his friends in the first mirror...he'd seen it before!

 _ **Flash-Back: Back in Episode 15 of "Life NEVER was Normal-Season 3"...**_

 _"What's going on?" Mickey heard the older Sora ask, puzzled._

 _"I'm not sure. But it kinda looks like I'm...seein' myself in another dimension." The other Mickey explained, twice as confused._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

"Oh my gosh! The other dimension!" Mickey exclaimed to himself. It was one of the dreams he had when he had the nightmare foretelling the warning of Nasira's attack with the Shadow Blot and Jafar. But...what did this mean? Was something about to happen? Did something happen in the future or something?

Finding himself unable to come up with an answer, Mickey sighed before saying to himself with a weak smile. "Well...at least it wasn't a nightmare of a monster tryin' to eat me this time."

But then...what would happen to Sora?

Mickey was brought out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. Wondering who would be knocking at this time of the Saturday morning, he got out of bed and opened his door, to see Lea standing there, all packed up for a trip apparently.

"Oh, good. The Zombie Apocalypse didn't start." The redhead teased. "Been wonderin' when you'd get up, Mick'."

"Huh? Whaddya mean? It's early in the morning." Mickey replied, confused.

"Uh...Is your clock even workin'? It's almost 8 o'clock." Lea pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

Blinking and then realizing that his alarm didn't go off, Mickey dashed back into his bedroom and read his Digital clock on the bedside table, only to see that it wasn't even blinking. In fact, the numbers were gone. He picked it up and shook it several times for any signs of life. No difference. Groaning and then realizing that he and his friends were supposed to go camping this weekend, Mickey placed it back onto the table while Lea let himself in by leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry. Guess my clock broke overnight. Gonna need a replacement." Mickey shrugged apologetically.

"Whatever. Ya' can worry about that later. Right now, we'd better get our butts movin' and head out." Lea waved it off, impatiently.

Realizing that his friend was right, Mickey nodded and when Lea went back out and closed the door, the teenage mouse quickly got dressed and packed the last things he needed for the camping trip he, Lea, Terra, Goofy, Isa, Donald, Ven, Aqua, Melody, Iago, Mushu, and even Sora, Riku and Kairi were going on. Vanitas meanwhile was taking Roxas, Xion and Namine to the Aquaium today. Once he was done, Mickey and even Pluto who wanted to come, came out of their dorm and the last thing Mickey did was lock his door for two days.

With that, the trio then met up with their friends and thanks to Genie driving them, they headed out to their location for camping and along the way, Mickey forgot about his weird dream.

For now anyway.

* * *

Later in the early afternoon, the group had set up their tents, one for Aqua, Melody and Kairi to share in, one for Sora, Riku, and Terra, another for Ven, Lea and Isa, one for Mickey, Pluto, Donald and Goofy, and finally one for Genie, Iago, and Mushu.

While some of them were now getting things sorted, Iago as usual was complaining as he stood on a rock as they were all at Star Lake in the same clearing as the Camping Assignment where Aced was found and cured from his giant curse months ago. Timon and Pumbaa had also arrived with their own camping stuff...

If you want to include a suit case full of munchie boxes of bugs and grubs.

"Camping, and toasted Marshmallows." Iago rolled his eyes in annoyance. "A charity banquet for Ants, I tell ya."

"Will you quit whining already? It's giving me a headache." Isa groaned, shaking his head.

"I just don't see what the big deal is when it comes to camping out in a middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, a lake, sleeping in a large messed up blanket, sleeping in pillow bags you call Sleeping Bags, on a hard ground in the middle of the cold and people snoring right next to you!" The red Parrot grunted. "Not to mention that Genie soaked me to make that story Goof-brain told the kids only two days ago to make it more convincing! You'll have to excuse me for being in a bad mood."

"Why didn't you go to the Aquaium instead?" Sora asked, curiously.

"No way!" Iago protested. "Being stuck with Vanitas is like a poke in the eye. I'm just saying that Camping is no fun."

"Aw, but camping is really fun! We can go fishing, exploring, swimming, count the stars and everything!" Sora pointed out, pouting. Kairi and Riku both nodded in agreement, as did their older friends who acted like guardians to them as well.

"Yeah, c'mon, Iago. Quit being a party pooper." Lea agreed, adding with a grin. "The best part of camping is the S'mores and telling stories!"

"Well, I don't think we'll be sharing scary stories with the children around." Aqua teasingly giggled, though she was being a bit over-protective as she didn't want Sora, Riku and Kairi to have nightmares tonight.

Even Pumbaa sighed, "Hakuna Matata! It's really a nice day, eh, Timon?"

"That's right. No worries, no bad guys or monsters randomly causing problems, and not a cloud in the sky!" Timon agreed with a smirk, pulling out a box that had his and Pumbaa's favorite grubs like a snack box, before holding up a pocket watch out of nowhere. "And we can keep an eye on the time too."

"We can keep an eye on the time when the Sun sets and rises." Pumbaa pointed out, adding. "And by the way, that watch has stopped."

Flinching in shock, Timon looked at the watch and saw that his best friend was right. It wasn't ticking or even moving. He tried shaking it but it ended up in the same result. The batteries were dead and without batteries, the watch was useless.

"Crud." Timon grumbled dryly, tossing it aside where it crashed into something and smashed into pieces.

"Speaking of which, it's starting to get dark and we need to find Firewood." Terra announced. "I wouldn't want to find some in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, good idea, Terra. One of us can find the fire wood while the rest of us can set up the S'mores and Marshmellows." Mickey decided.

"Terra and I can take the kids up for a hike." Ven volunteered, which had Sora, Kairi and Riku cheer happily.

"I can go with." Melody held up her hand. "I've always wanted to go on a hike without a school assignment."

"Meanwhile, some of us can maybe take a dip in the lake." Lea added, stretching his arms side to side.

"And who's gonna go find the Firewood?" Isa dryly commented.

"We can't let Iago or Mushu go. Iago will lay back while Mushu will burn the forest." Donald added.

"Will not!" Mushu pouted, folding his arms.

"I'll go. Leave it to me." Goofy volunteered. The reaction he got was all of his friends gazing at him in surprise and shock.

"You sure, Goofy? You could easily get lost." Mickey asked. "Why don't we let Genie handle it?"

"I thought I was cooking." Genie shrugged, dressed up like Camping Scout.

Goofy shook his head and said confidently, "Don't worry, Mickey. I'll get us fire wood in a jiffy!"

"That's what we're afraid of." Donald grumbled in exasperation. Something was bound to go wrong if Goofy went to get the Firewood. He just knew it.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Goofy was still searching for firewood...in the usual goofy way. He was walking while bending low while sight-seeing at the same time, looking from left to right for any signs of them. So far he had no luck. He then noticed a tree in front of him and smiled, before standing up straight and walked over.

He then poked his head into the hole on the lower half and looked inside, while a small bird poked out on the upper hole on the other side. Goofy then repeated this as though it would make a difference in finding the Firewood...Like a single tree would even half.

Realizing that there was none in the tree either, Goofy then saw the bushes rustle and, as though trying to catch something, snuck up before leaping into it. But then found, to his confusion and dumbfoundment, there was nothing as he came out of it.

"Hmm...That's funny." Goofy thought to himself, taking his hat off and scratched his head before putting it back on and stepped onto another rock on a small hill. "I thought the forest would have plenty of firewood. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong part of the woods."

He was about to continue on when he realized too late that the hill was actually a cliff...and took a step before falling down immediately without looking where he was going.

"YAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOIEEEE!" Goofy hollored as he fell down into another part of the woods...crashing right into a wooden house made of sticks and smashing it, breaking it apart and creating a pile of sticks on the ground.

Dazed with stars circling his head, Goofy shook himself back to his senses and looked down to see what he landed on, and not yet realizing that it had originally been a house in the middle of the forest.

"Ay-hyuck! Firewood." He muttered to himself. Somewhat successfull, Goofy picked up all of the pieces until he was carrying a towering pile and then began to head back to the Campsite on another path.

But as he walked away, Goofy was unaware that a spiky-haired teenage boy in clothes of red and black, and could pass on as a teenage Sora approached, running before he stopped, panting.

"I could've sworn it was Goofy. Where could he have gone?" The spiky-haired teen asked, looking around in confusion and hope that was starting to fade.

Sighing in disappointment, the boy then grumbled as he slumped low. "Guess it was just my imagination."

He then heard voices of laughter and turned to his right as a trio of humaniod forest Elephants, one orange, one blue and smaller one the similar height to Sora, Riku and Kairi, were making their way into the clearing from another path with bright smiles as the smallest one hurried over excitedly.

"It's such a nice day, and things are peaceful and quiet. Don't you agree, Papa?" The female Elephant said with a sigh.

"You said it, Mama. No more wolves, no more bears, and no more..." Papa Elephant smiled as he and his wife paused to gaze at their home...only to gap in shock as he exclaimed. "GASP!"

"Our home." The young Elephant moaned and ready to cry as he stood in the middle where the wooden house was. "Somebody has taken our home."

The teenage boy from his path entrance saw what was going on and instantly felt sorry for them as the trio of Elephants were trying to piece together what had happened to their house. It made his heart ache at the reminder of a home he couldn't go back to even if he wanted to. Deciding to see if there was any way he could do to help, the boy carefully approached them.

"Um, hey there." He greeted, causing Papa, Mama and the small Elephant turn to face him.

"Hey! Did you take our house?" The father Elephant quickly demanded.

"N-no! 'Course not!" The boy quickly held up his hands in surrender, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I just got here and I couldn't help but overhear what happened. See, I'm pretty much lost and I've been stuck here for the last couple of days."

"Oh dear, Papa. That boy does look lost." The mother Elephant remarked, as she almost immediately felt she and her family can trust the young man.

"So?" Papa shrugged.

"Don't you remember? We always try to help anyone who get lost."

"Oh...I forgot."

"But what about our home?" The young Elephant asked, going over to his mother and hugged her as she then tried to calm him down and soothe him.

The boy sighed, and offered. "Um, if you like, maybe I can help in looking for what happened to your house."

"Really?" Papa asked as he and his family gazed at the human boy in surprise while the teenager nodded with a small smile. Seeing that the boy looked like a friendly one and to trust, Papa exclaimed happily. "That's swell!"

"Why, thank you young man!" Mama said happily.

"Thank you, Mr.!" The young Elephant cheered. "I'm Lumpy!"

"What's your name?" Papa asked.

The teenager grinned cheerfully and introduced himself. "I'm Sora."

The teenage Sora and the Elephant Family greeted before they began their search for the family's house, splitting up into two groups with Teenage-Sora going off for more clues on his own and for any locations while the family went in another direction, promising to meet up before it would get too dark.

Unaware that things were about to get more and more complicated.

* * *

Later that night after Goofy returned with the firewood and the others also returned to camp, they had a nice dinner of S'mores and roasted Marshmellows while having plently of wood to last them for the night. Timon and Pumbaa though were about to have their snack of bugs which grossed the rest of the group who tried to ignore it.

Iago, though, was holding a stick from the fire wood and held it up like a club while looking suspiciously at the ground several times.

"Will you quit doing that? It's starting to creep me out." Mushu asked in annoyance.

"I'm just making sure there aren't any ants around. I don't care if the fire is too hot for them, I told you, S'mores and Marshmellows are a charity banquet for them!" Iago answered without losing concentration.

"But with me and Timon, Ants are Charity banquets for the two of us!" Pumbaa pointed out happily.

"Oh, just the thought of those delicious ants is making my mouth water." Timon moaned happily as he sighed dreamingly, and despite being good friends with the two of them, the rest of the group couldn't help but shudder and cringe in disgust.

All of them were fully unaware that the bugs in the grub box had made a hole and were crawling away, leaving an empty box behind.

"Eeeew! Gross!" Kairi groaned, cringing back as did Sora and Riku who both looked about ready to be sick.

"You said it, Kairi." Lea muttered in agreement.

"S'mores are ready! Come and get it!" Genie called out, having been the one cooking the s'mores which everyone else apart from Timon and Pumbaa went over now that they can finally eat.

"It's about time! I'm starvin'!" Iago grumbled as he flew and landed onto one of the rocks around the camp fire snatched a ready made S'more and began eating.

"At least say thank you." Isa grumbled as he and everyone else thanked Genie before they began to snack on their S'mores.

Thankfully, Iago decided to shrug it off and said casually, "Well, food is food." and continued eating his dinner.

"Sometimes, Iago, I just can't understand you." Aqua shook her head slightly again.

"Yeah, you're like a jigsaw puzzle." Mushu agreed while digging into his S'more.

Timon was about to dig into the grub box when he noticed that it was empty and finally realized that they dug out a hole to get away, much to his and Pumbaa's disappointment. But a bit of a rustling noise caused Pumbaa to look back, but didn't see anything and suddenly he had a skin-crawling feeling that the group wasn't alone.

"Crud." Timon grumbled, tossing the empty and useless box aside. Then he stood up and gesturing Pumbaa, "C'mon, Pumbaa. Looks like we've got some Bug-Hunting to do."

"Where you guys going?" Terra spoke up as he and soon everyone else noticing Timon and Pumbaa about to head into the forest.

"Our grub got away so we're gonna go and find some more. Don't worry, we've done this kind of thing before, right Pumbaa?" Timon replied without turning back and was oblivious that Pumbaa swallowed nervously before following his bestest best friend.

The rest of the group watched their two friends leave before Mickey remarked in confusion, "Hm. More grubs? I can't believe they're still hungry." and the rest of the boys including Pluto shrugged in equal confusion.

"Of all the great food here and in the rest of Radiant City, why go for bugs? Can't those two eat something more substantial like berries or apples instead of making themselves act like furry lizards or pidgeons?" Iago complained.

The girls on the other hand sighed in exasperation.

"Talk about clueless." Melody remarked, and Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Okay...So um...anyone wanna tell a story?" Ven awkwardly asked, to avoid the uncomfortable silence that lingered and at the same time ease off the concern for Timon and Pumbaa and hoped they would be alright.

While everyone wasn't really looking or realizing they weren't alone, Papa peered through the bushes when he saw orange light during his search and, as he saw a familiar pile of sticks, his eyes widened in shock and horror as some of it...was being used as Firewood!

"My house! It's on fire!" He exclaimed to himself before going into the trees and began to panic while trying to reach the nearby lake. "Somebody call the Fire Department! Mayday! Mayday! Awoooga! Awoooga! Dive, dive!"

Quickly finding a pound, the father Elephant began to suck up as much water as he could with his trunk before he had enough that made him look like a water balloon and then made his way to the campsite to save his house from the group who were still completely unaware as Lea had volunteered to tell a not-so-scary story.

"...And then the dreamer tossed the magic beans into the well while wishing he could figure out what was causing the Earthquakes." Lea continued.

"Um, Lea? This isn't where he'd be findin' a giant, would he?" Mickey asked, starting to quickly get nervous as he had a feeling where this story is starting to go.

Lea looked at his friend in a mouth-opened shock as that part of the story and his idea just been thrown right out of the window. He then groaned loudly and complained, "Why to spoil the story, Mick'!"

"Awww..." Sora, Riku and Kairi all sighed, disappointed. Ven, Melody, Genie, Aqua, Terra and Goofy looked at Mickey with disappointed looks at Mickey who realized he just ruined Lea's story for everyone, while Donald, Mushu and Iago shook their heads and Pluto looked confused.

"Sorry...You know me and the fear of giants." Mickey apologized, feeling guilty for having messed up the fun, while unaware that the father Elephant was now looming over him and Lea with an angry look, which had his friends gasp in shock and confusion, and in the young children's cases, fear.

"Uh...do they include an angry Elephant looking like a water-balloon?" Iago asked, nervously.

"No. Why?" Lea asked as he and Mickey held confused glances, only for them and everyone else to be blasted with water and out of the way when Papa let out a gush of water onto the fireplace which sent virtually everyone into different directions and crashing into the bushes. They cried out in alarm while Sora ended up falling and rolling and crying out before he ended up separated from his friends.

"Ow...that hurt." Sora moaned, only to realize that it was too dark and since the fireplace was put out unexpectedly, the six year old boy couldn't see where he was or which way to go. He quickly began to get nervous and a bit scared. "Uh, oh."

* * *

Back with the others, Genie, dazed, looked up above him to see Lumpy looking over him from another bush and, seeing his face scared the smaller Elephant.

"Help! Help!" He cried out, terrified as he quickly turned and ran away, accidentally from his parents as Papa then picked up all of the pieces of the wood and walked off.

"Hey! That's our firewood, Jumbo!" Donald yelled out at the retreating humanoid elephant.

"Is everyone alright?" Mickey asked as he pushed himself up.

"..Where's Sora?" Riku asked, noticing that his best friend was missing.

"Iago's missing too." Goofy realized.

The group looked around and slowly began to panic. Not only it was dark and hard to see, and that their firewood has been stolen, but now Sora and Iago were missing in the dark, alone in the woods.

"Uh oh..." Lea muttered, worriedly.

"We have to find them, fast!" Ven immediately took action. "Genie, you, Lea and Isa get our Firewood back. The rest of us will search around and call you in case we have trouble." He instructed.

"Leave it to the wildlife experts, Ven!" Genie declared while turning himself into a zookeeper.

"Let's meet up back here and try not to get too lost." Terra added, and everyone else nodded in agreement and as Aqua and Melody took a very worried Kairi and Riku with them, Ven and Mushu went into another direction, Terra went right, Donald and Goofy went on another, Mickey and Pluto into the direction behind them and Genie, Lea and Isa went to follow the trail where their Firewood had been taken.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, unaware on what was happening, Timon and a slightly nervous Pumbaa were venturing around for some grubs for themselves to eat. Though the latter was having a slight feeling that something or someone was following them and given the recent events, including the Jafar and Nasira events, he was wary.

But Timon didn't seem that worried, because he dug into a nearby log and pulled out a soft beetle and hand it out to Pumbaa who quickly perked up.

"Here ya' go, big boy!" Timon offered and tossed the bug into Pumbaa's mouth as the latter gulped it down happily.

The meerkat then went to the log again and grabbed hold of a nice, juicy worm. "Come to papa...!" He grunted while pulling hard at the rather stubborn worm.

He successfully pulled it out, but the worm ended up curled around his red tipped hair. Timon stood there motionlessly for a second before Pumbaa then slurped the worm so fast that it unwrapped and spun Timon until the worm was eaten. Dazed at first, Timon got his bearings while seeing how his hair was now looking like a driller and sighed.

"Sorry." Pumbaa apologuised sheepishly when he saw what happened.

* * *

Iago, having been incredibly flown pretty far, crashed onto the ground while wet face first. Pushing himself up, the Parrot squeezed his feathers to get water out while again in a grouchy mood.

"I knew camping was a bad idea." Iago complained, before realizing that no one was responding to him or even commenting on his complaining. "Hello? Hello? Yo, people?"

He then took flight and began to fly through the darkness of the woods, quickly becoming scared as he couldn't see where he was without any source of lights. Gulping, he muttered to himself, "If this place is full of not just Elephants around here...then there might be more Giants surrounding us and I'll be caught and...dead meat!"

While he was trying to locate his friends, Iago failed to realize that he was flying over another camping site before being grabbed by someone underneath him and held firmly in place on top of a piece of half bread roll by a chef.

"One chicken Sandwich comin' up!" The chef said, about to cover Iago in butter in a jar.

"Wait just a se-!" Iago cried out, covered in butter and spitting out some that got into the mouth, pleadingly yelling as he didn't want to get eaten by mistake. "I'm a live bird here! Hello!?"

But the Chef didn't hear him as he placed the other piece on top of Iago, turning him into a bird sandwich and passed it onto a place by a traveling waiter who was casually passing it to a one-eye-patched man with long back hair tied up in a pony tail who was leaning against a tree, waiting for his dinner. He took it while giving his thanks.

"'Bout time. Fast food at Camp? Pfft! As if." The man named Braig scoffed, and was about to take a bite when he heard a voice...coming from inside his dinner?

"I am the Genie of the Sandwich! Release me and I'll grant you three dinners!" The voice quickly declared which made Braig stop and gaze at his food in confusion and suspicion.

"What the?" Braig muttered, before carefully opening the sandwich...only to scream out in alarm when Iago, now free, quickly flew out and caused butter to splutter onto the man's face as the Parrot flew away from the weird campsite.

"Jerk!" Iago growled while looking back glaring at the man that nearly had eaten him. As he flew away, he began to talk to himself. "If Ven and the guys find out there's a bunch of yahoos that look suspicious, they'll be mad."

He then smiled as he looked back again while flying. "Oh well, at least it's not my fault this time."

 _ **SMACK!**_

Iago smacked flat against a tree due to not looking where he was going, and while most of the butter was off him and now into the tree, with a shocked expression, he painfully slid down and hit the ground, briefly unconscious once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was still trying to find his way back to camp, but the more he wandered into the dark woods, the more he began to think that he was going in the opposite direction.

"Hello? Riku? Kairi? Ven? Aqua? Mickey? Anybody?" Sora called out, nervously. He knew that he shouldn't be out after dark, but what had happened back there was an accident and now he was trying to find his friends.

Only to bump into Lumpy who was also lost. Their backs touching and thinking of each other as something scary, Sora and Lumpy screamed before running quickly and somehow climbing all the way to the top of a tree which overlooked the entire forest, the full Moon being the only light. Both of them then realized what happened and felt a bit sheepish.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a monster." Sora said to the young Elephant.

"I'm not a monster." Lumpy replied, also relieved and accepting the apology. "I'm an Elephant."

"Really? Wow. You look, uh...small for an Elephant." Sora said, amazed and a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I live with my Mama and Papa here in Star Lake Forest. My name's Lumpy." Lumpy explained and introducing himself.

Sora smiled, now knowing that Lumpy was very friendly. "Hi there. I'm Sora."

"Sora?" Lumpy blinked, now confused. "Um...weren't you taller and wanted to help find my home?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked, equally confused. "No, I was with my friends at camp. I'm only six."

"That's funny. You look an awful like another Sora my family and I met earlier, except he's a teenager." Lumpy said.

Sora was surprised to hear this. There was another Sora that looked like an older version of him? "That's weird. Kinda sounds like how Roxas looks like Ven..."

As he said this, he then realized that he still had to find his friends. "I gotta find my way back to camp, but...I got lost."

"...Me too." Lumpy muttered, now getting scared.

It was then that both boys realized, to their dismay, they were lost in the woods and on top of everything else...stuck on top of a tree.

* * *

Nearby, Timon and Pumbaa were still on their bug hunt, with the latter looking around nervously while the former climbed up a tree and munched on another insect.

"Uh, Timon? Aren't you getting that creepy feeling someone's following us?" Pumbaa asked, worriedly.

"Pumbaa, who could be following us? We've done this hundreds of times before. This is no different." Timon ensured him, only to be fully unaware that a bear( **Psst! The same one that tried to eat Pete and Moggler back in season 3** ) about to grab him with it's claws.

Gasping in horror, Pumbaa hollored, "Incoming!"

Though as Pumbaa ran up to the now confused and getting increasingly worried Timon, eyes of a giant in a cave that none of them saw appeared near the Bear who saw it and shrieked in terror before running off in fear, and the giant likewise went back into it's den while Timon twitched his eye in worry...right at that moment Pumbaa jumped and made to save Timon, only to end up landing on top of him. The warthog rolled on his side, with Timon flat on his stomach.

* * *

While Ven and the others were looking for Sora and Iago, Genie, Lea and Isa were setting up a perfect trap to lure the Elephants in so that they can retrieve their Firewood.

Which given that Genie had a fishing pole and a hook and line with a jar of Peanuts in a small distance away from the hill where they were hiding at, this just screamed an Epic Fail in which both Lea and Isa knew was about to happen.

"This isn't gonna work, you know that right?" Isa said dryly.

"Couldn't we just make a pit fall trap or somethin'?" Lea asked, his hands on his hips. More than anything, he was worried about Sora than getting the firewood back.

"Fear not, boys. Peanuts are the one thing all Elephants love the most...apart from Hay and honey which we don't have on us right now." Genie replied, not losing concentration as he scanned the area with a high-tech binoculars he magically made...until he spotted Papa with the Wood and Mama next to him. "Aha! There's our fire-wood stealing culprit! And he's got himself a girlfriend too!"

"Wha-? You mean there's more of 'em?" Lea asked, incredulously, only to be shushed by Isa before he told his friend to focus.

Surely enough, the two Elephants caught the scent of the the Peanuts and, seeing the jar and being unable to resist, tried to grab it. But Genie began to reel it in, which, while confused, Papa and Mama began to follow it while carrying the Wood at the same time. Genie tried to reel it faster while Lea and Isa began to realize that if Genie went faster, the results wasn't going to be pretty.

"Uh...Genie? You might wanna slow down on the reeling, man." Lea stated, worriedly.

"Nonsense! The faster this goes, the better chances we have!" Genie declared, only to realize too late as he yanked the jar back to him and others that the two Elephants leaped up and began to descend towards them as the latter two also realized too late what was happening.

"Make way!" Isa cried out, pulling Lea by the arm and out of the way. And good thing too, because both Papa and Mama landed right on top of Genie who yelped before being squashed by the two Elephants, buried underneath. The pile of wood in the meantime landed neatly next to the fallen trio.

"Told ya to slow down." Lea commented after an awkward moment of silence.

* * *

Mickey and Pluto had been searching the forest for Sora for what felt like hours, and even with the flash-light and Pluto's nose, it felt like they weren't even close. Not only that, but Mickey couldn't stop the dread of what was going on and feeling scared at the same time.

"Gosh, where could he be? And why am I gettin' a feeling that...we're not alone here?" Mickey asked, worriedly. Pluto looked just as worried and could only moan. "Oh, I know, fella. I'm worried, too."

Mickey then decided that next approach, and once agian called out to the lost six year old. "Sora! Oh, Sora!"

No response.

"Sora, where are ya?" Mickey called out again as he and Pluto went further along.

* * *

At the same time nearby, Teenage-Sora was once again lost himself as he looked around for anyone suspicious that had stolen the pieces of the Elephant Family's house, but had no luck and it was dark already.

"Man. I have the worst luck in finding people. Guess I should've stayed at the spot where I promised that family." He thought to himself, folding his arms in deep thought before sighing. "Looks like I'm gonna have to call out to them."

So the spiky-haired teen cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "Lumpy? Heelllloooo? Lumpy?"

"Sora! Oh, Sora!" A familiar voice called out at the same time.

"Lumpy!" Teenage-Sora called out again.

"Sora, where are ya?"

"Sor-Wait, what?" Teenage-Sora stopped himself from calling out his own name. That voice...he knew what it was, but could it really be? The teen glanced to his right and saw a familiar mouse and a dog emerging from near a tree. "...King Mickey?"

"Sora!" Mickey called out, unaware of the Teenage-Sora's presence. Getting annoyed, the teenage mouse called out in his best-parent tone. "Sora, are you tryin' to play hide and seek?"

' _Is that... really him? Why does he look a bit...more causual? Am I in the past? But...I didn't know him until two years ago._ ' Teenage-Sora thought, confused. Either way, he knew that he found someone familiar to him for once apart from hearing Goofy earlier, and called out to him. "Your Majesty!"

Startled by an unfamiliar yet somehow familiar voice calling out, and Pluto sniffing again before barking at the presense of someone coming, Mickey looked and saw a strikingly familiar spiky-haired teenager running up towards them. More shockingly, this boy looked...much like Sora, but older.

"Huh? Who're you?" Mickey blinked as Teenage-Sora approached, with Pluto blinking in confusion.

"Wait, don't you know me? You were calling out to me!" Teenage-Sora replied, even more confused himself. "It's me-Sora!"

"Wha-? But...you can't be...the Sora I know is a six year old little boy and he's lost out here in the woods." Mickey pointed out, even though there was something even more familiar about _this_ Sora.

"But, your majesty! How does that make sense?" Teenage-Sora asked.

" _'Your Majesty'_?" Micked asked, now even more confused, before apologizing. "I'm sorry, but, you must gotten me mixed up with somebody else. I'm not even royalty. I'm a student of Radiant Academy. Ya'know; from Radiant City."

"Radiant Academy? Radiant City?" Teenage-Sora repeated, before something triggered in his mind and then realization dawned onto him. "Wait...so this is an alternate Radiant Garden or something? What's going on?"

"Huh? Alternate Radiant what?" Mickey tilted his head to the side slightly, before sharing a glance with Pluto who shrugged. Seeing their expressions made Teenage-Sora slump with a disappointed sigh. It wasn't until Mickey began to realize what Teenage-Sora said and his eyes widened as memories formed in his mind.

First when he had one of the nightmares of the Shadow-Blot and seeing himself with an alternate version of himself in a mirror with another Teenage-Sora who unlike this Sora was wearing black, yellow, navy blue and red clothes with fingerless gloves instead of guantlets.

Then what Shantotto told him and his friends before their arrival in the Temple against Mothasaurous, about an Alternate Universe.

And earlier today when Mickey had that dream...and then his eyes widened when he remembered seeing this Sora vanish in that other mirror...

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" Mickey exclaimed in shock and complete disbelief. "You're the Sora I saw disappear in a dream last night!"

"...You...saw me disappear from the Islands in a dream?" Teenage-Sora asked, slowly.

"Well, not just you disappearin', but other versions of you and me. Not sure why and it's not the first time I had a dream of seein' an Alternate Universe. But I definitely saw you and an older version of Kairi before you just...disappeared like dust. Now it's startin' to make sense. You come from another Universe." Mickey explained, feeling awkward at the same time, as well as the weirdness of relief and sadness at the same time.

"Kairi? Wait, so not only there's a younger me but there's also a younger Kairi?" Teenage-Sora asked, shocked and feeling a bit of relief yet sadness himself. "What about Riku? Donald? Goofy? Roxas? Xion? Namine? Axel? Isa? Ven? Aqua? Terra?"

"Yep. Them too. But um...Who's Axel? The fella I know that is friends with Isa is Lea. Unless he goes by a different name where you come from." Mickey replied and asked, having no idea who this 'Axel' is.

"Oh! Um...Well, yeah, Lea is Axel where I come from. It's just...when I first met Lea, he was called Axel and that's a very long and, heh, as he would put it, crazy story." Sora sheepishly explained, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess that means that Pirate fella in the movies is a real person in your world, too." Mickey realized, folding his arms in thought. "I saw him with you fellas but I guess you know why Ven, Terra and Aqua haven't aged. You wouldn't haven't to know a girl with black hair that isn't Xion, would ya? With Aladdin, Iago, Genie, Princess Jasmine and a monkey named Abu?"

Teenage-Sora blinked in confusion. "You mean Jack? Hold on...I haven't met any other girl with black hair, Jack's with his crew and Aladdin, Iago, Genie, Jasmine and Abu are still in Agrabah which I haven't seen them in a while. Not even in my recent adventure with Donald and Goofy, and the you that I know for the most of it was with Riku; the Riku that I know."

Mickey blinked in confusion. So this Sora wasn't the one from the first Alternate Universal dream he had?

"So...uh...um...I was seein' more than just one alternate universe in the dream last night? Two or of 'em which I'm a King? Gosh, I haven't even gotten my first job yet." Mickey muttered, scratching his head as this was becoming too much to absorb in his mind.

"Hmm...Hold on. You're saying that Jack isn't real here?" Teenage-Sora asked, sounding disheartened by this. "But Aladdin and the others are?"

"Well, Iago and Genie are real and my friends and I met the latter in a Violet Wand two years ago, and he kinda brought Iago back to life after 1,000 years when he caught a cold." Mickey answered.

"Oh..." Teenage-Sora muttered, sighing. "I guess instead of losing my heart, my ended up in an Alternate Universe where everything's completely different. No wonder I'm lost."

"Losin' your heart!?" Mickey exclaimed, shocked and horrified. Did he hear right?

"A crazy, long story." Teenage-Sora quickly said, sighing again. "I...didn't have much of a choice. It was the only way to save Kairi; the Kairi that I know. There was this big battle my friends and I had to do and um...like I said. Crazy, long story."

"So...you can't get back home?" Mickey asked, starting to get the picture.

Teenage-Sora shook his head. "I don't even know how to. So, I'm pretty much stuck here until I figure something out, or maybe the others back at home figure out how to find me."

"Aw...I wish I could help." Mickey sighed, feeling very sorry for Teenage-Sora, approaching the fellow teen and giving him a comforting pat on the arm. Pluto nodded in agreement with a sympathized moan. "Gosh, even though we only just met, I wouldn't want ya to disappear and I was even horrified when I saw you do that in the dream that I called out to ya."

"Thank you." Teenage-Sora smiled softly. "But...for the record, as long as everybody's okay, that's all it matters."

Mickey smiled softly in return. "You really are Sora. The one I know is just like you. Gosh, you sound an awful alot like Ven too, to be honest."

Teenage-Sora chuckled, before saying. "Speaking of which, you said the other me is lost?"

"Oh! That's right. I gotta find him." Mickey remembered.

"Well then, let me help out! I was in the middle of helping this family of Elephants finding their house which got stolen earlier. It's a large pile of sticks that got carried off that no one knew what the thieves looked like." Teenage-Sora explained.

Flinching, Mickey asked as he suddenly recalled what happened earlier. "Um...one of the Elephants wouldn't happen to be orange, right? Taking away firewood of large sticks?"

"Wait! You mean...?"

"Y-Yeah...Goofy went to find firewood since the two of us and our friends are camping for the weekend and um...the pile was stolen from us after the big fella extinguished it with water and blew most of us away and that's how the Sora I know got lost, and Iago too." Mickey nervously explained.

"So it was Goofy I heard earlier!" Teenage-Sora realized, before sighing. "That means he mistook the house for a pile of sticks since I heard him screaming earlier."

"And knowin' Goofy, he fell off from a cliff or somethin' that made him crash into the house." Mickey groaned in dismay before facepalming his forehead in exasperation and further dismay. "Awwww...Donald's gonna kill him and Ven and Shantotto are gonna kill me."

"...Who's Shantotto?" Teenage-Sora asked, confused.

" _Help!_ " Two very young and familiar voices echoed through out the woods, alarming the two teenagers and the dog who all glanced in the same direction.

"Lumpy?" Teenage-Sora called out.

"Sora?" Mickey called out, before he and the other Sora shared a glance and cringed. This was going to take a while in getting used to. "Sounds like the cries for help are comin' from that way! C'mon!"

"Right!" Teenage-Sora nodded, quickly agreeing and deciding to worry about the confusion between him and his alternate-younger self later. He then followed Mickey and Pluto into the direction where the screams cried out.

* * *

 _At the same time..._

"D-do you see a way back yet?" Lumpy asked, starting to become more and more scared.

"Nope. It's still too dark in the forest." Sora muttered, just as nervous.

"W-what should we do, Sora?" The young Elephant asked, shakily.

Sora tried to think, before coming up with the only answer he had. "Um, maybe we should call for help?"

A moment of silence, before the two young boys decided it was their only hope.

"Help!" Sora and Lumpy cried out at the same time, their cries echoing through out the forest.

Which Iago, deciding to fly up, saw the two boys and gasped in shock and horror.

"Okay, I don't know how those brats ended up that high in the tree, but Ven and Aqua are gonna kill me if I don't find them soon!" Iago cried out, and despite still having no idea, decided to fly over the forest to find his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genie and Papa were having an argument over the pile of wood with Lea, Isa and Mama watching.

"Listen here, long-trunk! This is our firewood!" Genie yelled.

"That's no firewood! That's my house!" The father Elephant argued and grabbed the pile again, only for Genie to try and grab it back and soon enough the two began a tug of war while protesting at the same time.

"Somehow, I'm gettin' the feeling Goofy messed up in this." Lea muttered uncertainly to Isa who nodded in agreement, just as Ven and Mushu, Donald and Goofy himself, Terra, and Aqua, Melody, Kairi and Riku approach which the two teens noticed.

"Any sign of them?" Isa asked.

"No." Ven shook his head. "We couldn't find them anywhere."

"Are Sora and Iago going to be okay?" Kairi asked, slowly beginning to cry. "What if something bad happened to them? And where are Mickey and Pluto?"

"We're worried, too, sweetheart. But maybe Mickey and Pluto has found them." Aqua tried to comfort the distraught child, as well as Riku who looked just as upset.

" _Help!_ " Two very young and familiar voices echoed through out the woods, alarming everyone which also stopped Genie and Papa's argument.

"My baby!" Mama gasped, recognizing one of the voices as her son.

"Sora?" Ven asked, shocked as he recognized the other young voice.

Just as Iago came flying towards them in a hurry, exclaming in panic, "Sora and an Elephant kid are stuck in a tree!"

"Okay, that's bad." Mushu remarked, worriedly.

"Iago? Then...where are Mickey and Pluto?" Melody asked, confused and worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey, Pluto and Teenage-Sora continued to follow the cries for help until they finally came to a clearing and found the tall tree where Sora and Lumpy are still crying out for help.

"There they are!" Teenage-Sora exclaimed, and saw that his alternate-youngerself looked just like him when he was that age.

"Sora!" Mickey called up.

"Mickey?" Sora called back, seeing one of his friends.

"Hey, there's the other Sora!" Lumpy exclaimed, recoginzing the older Sora, which Sora noticed and blinked in surprise.

"Gosh...Is that really the other me?" Sora asked, surprised and confused.

"Um...Hey there." Teenage-Sora greeted, a bit awkwardly.

"Sora!" Ven's voice called out from close by, catching Teenage-Sora, Sora, Lumpy, Mickey and Pluto's attention as they looked to see the other teen along with everyone else including Lumpy's parents and even Timon and Pumbaa, who had been closer by, run up.

"Ven!" Mickey and Teenage-Sora exclaimed, before sharing a glance and cringed again.

Ven and the others stopped by and, seeing the Teenage-Sora for the first time, glanced up and down between the two Sora's and were completely shocked, dumbfounded and in disbelief by this new development.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who...?" Mushu asked, confused and shocked.

"Mushu?" Teenage-Sora asked, just as shocked in seeing the familiar dragon. Or at least the one he knew in his Universe. He then noticed Timon and Pumbaa and asked again, "Even Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Am I the only one thinking we're seeing a fake Sora as a teenage brat here!?" Iago asked hysterically.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Timon asked, approaching.

"Wait...who are you? How do you know Mushu, Timon and Pumbaa?" Aqua asked the extremely familiar teenager that resembled to Sora.

"Uh, guys?" Mickey tried to speak up, but was ignored.

Genie approached Teenage-Sora and turned into a Sherlock Holmes again while scanning the boy with a high-tech scanner, poking at him which to the teenager's protests.

"Ow! Hey! Genie!" Teenage-Sora cried out.

"Hmm...He looks real, he feels real...Kinda has a strange magic that's new to me that similar to Venny's Emerald Sword, only much different!" Genie examined, before snapping his fingers as he came to a conclusion. "There's only one explaination with this!"

He then turned into a mad scientist, declaring, "This is our boy Sora from the future!" and laughed manically.

"Um...I'm not from the future." Teenage-Sora awkwardly pointed out. "And I'm not fake, either."

"Okay, seriously. If you're not from the future and you're not fake or anythin' but you're Sora too, where the heck did you come from?" Lea asked, even more dumbfounded.

"Fellas, this is Sora from another uni-"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" Timon screamed at the top of his lungs, getting everyone else's attention while cutting Mickey off.

"Okay, before we can into that, can we return to the main problem, like the two kids in the tree, please?" Isa groaned, feeling a migrain coming on.

Realizing that Isa was right, everyone glanced back up at Sora and Lumpy still stuck in the tree.

"Sora!" Kairi and Riku exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Ven called up.

"Sorta. We're stuck!" Sora called down.

"I can't get down too!" Lumpy added, shivering.

Seeing this, Papa declared boldly as he began to climb up the tree. "Never fear! Papa Elephant's here!"

"Oh no! Leave this to Super Genie!" Genie declared, turning himself into a blue monkey and began to climb up, once again getting into a fight with the Elephant the higher they went, pushing and shoving along the way.

"Oh, dear! You're very high up!" Mama called up, causing her husband and Genie to stop and glance back down while hanging onto the branches.

"So?" Papa asked, not getting the point.

"Don't you remember? You're allergic to heights." Mama replied, worriedly. This only had everyone else gaze at her incredulously. Allergic to heights? That's a new one.

"Oh...that too." Papa muttered, remembering...right before he heaved and wheezed and then..."Ah...ah...AAAACHOOO!" he let out a huge sneeze which sent both him and Genie right back down to the ground.

"Ahh!" Mushu and Pumbaa both screamed while running out of the way.

"Here we go again." Iago said dryly while Timon's eyes comically widened...before the two of them screamed as Genie landed right on top of them, squashing them a little but stuck underneath him.

"Oh, my baby! What do we do?" Mama cried out worriedly.

Mickey thought deeply while pacing back and forth, placing two fingers under his chin. "Hmm...There's gotta a way to get the two boys down...Think, think, think..."

It wasn't until he had an idea and exclaimed, perking up. "Aha! I know just the thing! First, we gotta agree to work together, so that way, we can get Sora and Lumpy down safely."

"Great idea, Mickey!" Goofy cheered, before asking in confusion. "Uh...How do we do that?"

This only caused Donald to facepalm himself in irritation.

"If we can have Lumpy's parents catapult me up the tree, enough weight will lower the tree and bring them down safely. That way Sora and Lumpy can be safe." Mickey explained.

"Really? Will it work?" Kairi asked, hopefully and worriedly.

"Wait, I'll do it." Teenage-Sora spoke up, causing everyone else to look at him. "I know what he's thinking, but I'm a bit heavier and well, I've climbed trees most of my life. I can get the kids down."

"I guess he does have a good point." Melody shrugged.

"Still weird in havin' another Sora here, but...he reminds me of Ven. So I think we can trust him." Lea thought.

"Well, if Lea and Melody think so, then I say we give it a try." Ven decided, and everyone else, even Papa and Mama who were reluctant, nodded in agreement, including Genie while Timon and Iago looked sore and annoyed.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

With the two trunks made as a makeshift sling-shot, Teenage-Sora was ready as everyone got ready with Mickey's plan, with Genie, Goofy, Timon, and Mushu on standby.

"Ready!" Teenage-Sora signaled with a thumbs up.

"Okay!" Mickey nodded, before beginning the countdown. "One...Two...Three!"

At the last number, everyone let go and Teenage-Sora was sent flying all the way to the top of the tree. Using his weight while careful not to knock Sora and Lumpy off, he grabbed hold of the tallest branch, held onto the two kids as the tree leaned backwards to the unstable wobble, all the way down to the ground towards the group. While Ven took Sora, and Mama took Lumpy from Teenage-Sora's arms, Genie, Goofy, Timon and Mushu held onto the branch which allowed Teenage-Sora to climb off safely.

"Ha! See? Told ya we could get 'em down." Mickey laughed happily, before he turned to Teenage-Sora and said, "Great job!"

"Thanks." Teenage-Sora shrugged sheepishly.

"Gawrsh, the new Sora really is like Sora and kinda like Ven." Goofy remarked as he let go, as did Mushu.

"Even though he's from an alternate universe which I got from Mick' earlier before the meerkat interrupted." Genie remarked.

"Which leaves us to that confusing problem now that the kids are back on the ground." Timon pointed out.

But just as Genie let go and Timon forgot to, murphy's law struck again as the tree was suddenly flung back up so quickly that Timon was taken up as he held out a freaked out expression and by the time he did let go, he was flung high into the sky and into the distance.

"YEEEOOOOOOWWW!" He screamed while flying all the way into the mountains in the distance, which everyone else noticed and cringed worriedly.

"Oops." Genie cringed apologetically.

"Gawrsh...this Campin' trip sure has a lot of flyin'." Goofy remarked simply and worriedly.

"And falling too." Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

* * *

Half an hour later after retrieving Timon, everyone returned to the campsite with a new pile of wood that Genie made while fixing up the house of the Elephant family who along with Teenage-Sora were invited to join in to make up for what happened in the evening where they shared brief stories on what happened, which confirmed Mickey's suspicions of the accident.

"Gawrsh, sorry about your house, Mr. Elephant. I gotta make it up for it." Goofy said, feeling guilty for not having payed attention.

"Darn toothin'." Papa nodded in agreement.

"Aw, it was a just a misunderstanding." Mickey stated as he and everyone else were once again roasting marshmellows.

"Yeah, it's no biggie." Teenage-Sora agreed.

"So, it's true that you really came from an Alternate Universe where things are completely different, and you came here because you didn't have a choice?" Ven asked, reaffirming on what was briefly told.

"Pretty much. I'd tell you more, but...I don't wanna scare the other me, Riku and Kairi. Especially Kairi." Teenage-Sora nodded, turning his gaze to the girl who was the alternate-youngerself of the girl he knew and cared about so much.

"Me? Why's that?" Kairi asked, curiously.

The alternate Sora shifted uncomfortablely before answering, "Um...let's just say that you'll hopefully get a better idea when you and your friends are older."

"Are you sad?" Sora asked, feeling that something was up with his older-alternate self. He wasn't sure why, but somehow...he could feel the sadness from him, and it made him sad too.

"It's just...I miss everyone but, I have no idea how to get back home. But as long as everyone's okay, then, I don't mind being stuck in an Alternate Universe." Teenage-Sora shrugged, smiling in sadness.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Genie?" Ven asked, turning to his blue friend.

Genie shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, Ven. I wish there was, but, going into an Alternate Universe is something even I can't do."

"Well, there's gotta a way, right? If he ended up here, then there's a chance we can help him get back to our otherselves, which by the way I'm still trying to get memorized." Lea pointed out.

"Yeah, but...what can he do while he's here?" Riku asked, curiously.

"I know!" Sora perked up as he thought of something, turning to the other Sora. "Why don't you come stay with us at the Academy?"

"Good idea, Sora!" Mickey agreed, already seeing what the six year old boy was thinking. "He can stay with us for a while."

Everyone else began to perk up with the idea as Lea turned to Teenage-Sora who looked surprised. "Yeah, so that way, you got a place to live, and maybe eventually we can figure out how to get you back to your universe."

"Hey, that's a great idea! If that's okay with you guys." Teenage-Sora agreed, smiling and everyone else nodded.

"Of course. We'd be more than happy to have you stay with us." Aqua smiled.

"But," Lea continued, as he figured out another problem. "We gotta figure out how to tell the difference between you and Kid-Sora and not tell anyone that you're from an Alternate Universe. Don't wanna have bad guys to get an idea."

"Yeah! I can do it." Teenage-Sora nodded.

"But what are we gonna call you while you're here?" Donald asked.

Donald had a good point. Teenage-Sora couldn't do by his name since there was another him already existing here. He had to come up with a new name until he can get back home. He thought as long and hard as he could, trying to come up with it. It wasn't until he had a memory that came to his head, given a mistake earlier, he decided that it was better than nothing.

"Okay. I've got it. From now on while I'm here, I'm Yozora." Teenage-Sora declared, which surprised the group at the sudden new name he came up with.

This only had Iago and Timon burst into hysterical laughter at the name which to them sounded completely ridiculous.

"Yozora?" Timon breathed hard through laughter.

"Where'd you dig that name up, kid?" Iago wheezed incredulously.

"I kinda like it." Sora muttered, and Kairi, Riku and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Just ignore these two, Yozora. They'll get over it." Isa told the newly renamed Yozora who, formerally known as Sora from the Alternate Universe, nodded with a smile.

"Welcome to the group, Yozora." Terra said with a smile.

"Thanks." Yozora nodded. It would take some time in getting used to his new name, but it was better than nothing.

"We can also pretend that you're...um...Sora's long-lost cousin or something." Lea also suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yozora said.

With this sorted out, Kairi then offered one of her marshmallows to Lumpy, asking, "Want a marshmallow?"

"Thanks." Lumpy nodded, and kindly took it before eating it...which again triggered another memory in his mother.

"Oh, dear, Papa. Marshmallows." She sighed.

"So?" Papa shrugged while eating his own.

"Don't you remember?"

"Oh...Now I do." Papa groaned, realizing too late.

"Isn't there anything he's NOT allergic too?" Iago asked...

Just as Papa Elephant let out another sneeze.

Despite that Yozora had come from another Universe which was connected to Mickey's latest unusual dreams, the teenager was welcomed as the newest student of Radiant Academy where he would have to adjust to how different things were here along with this Universe's versions of his friends, Ven and his friends.

Even so, they all knew that there would be more adventures of unusual things happening in the near future, whether it was a normal crazy day or unexpected surprises and dangers that surely would come. What those adventures and dangers are, only time would tell.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: So now the canon version of Sora joins the gang of Radiant Academy for a while, renaming himself as Yozora which is the name of the new character who is the main protagonist of the in-game video game "Verum Rex" which, in the Toy Story world Rex mistook Sora for the character, which is why Sora decided to adopt that name for the time-being.**

 **Until next time, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Episode 7: Menu Disaster

**Life WON'T be Normal.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Normal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of season 4 again. Writer's block, having been updating "Key to Return Hearts" like crazy, and with the passing of the beloved Russi Taylor who voiced Minnie Mouse for 30 years, after ten years since the passing of her husband Wayne Allwine who voiced Mickey Mouse for 32 years, it's been really crazy.**

 **So without further ado, let's continue on!**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 7: Menu Disaster.

The following few days have been quite a bit eventful since the camping trip. While most of Radiant Academy had welcomed the newest student Yozora, only our heroes knew the truth about his past and how he came to this dimension. To hide his true identity as the alternate teenage Sora from another universe and to avoid confusion with six year old Sora, the boy's alternate self decided to give himself a new name while he was here and pretended to be the boy's long lost older cousin, given it was Lea's idea to begin with.

It was a bit awkward for Yozora at first, given his introduction, or rather re-introduction with Headmasters Ansem, Eraqus and especially Xehanort, and fellow student Vanitas who was suspicious about the new kid's appearance. The spiky-haired teen repeatedly had to secretly remind himself that this wasn't like back at home, but at least Ven's group made him feel at home, it just wasn't quite the same. It also took a bit of time to avoid in calling both Lea and Isa 'Axel and Saix'.

Despite this, things went on normally as usual...well, as normal as things could get, anyway. Right now in one the Students Living Quarters, Iago and Mushu were alone in their own room doing a puzzle...and as usual, bickering.

"C'mon, man. You put in the first piece, so I get to put in the last one." Mushu argued, attempting to put the last piece of the puzzle in.

"Yeah, but _I_ found the puzzle!" Iago argued back, snatching the piece and attempting to put in himself. But Mushu leaped and made to grab it back, but Iago was relentless and tried not to let go as the two of them were now on top of the puzzle, fighting over the single piece. They continued to fight over words and sudden tug-of-puzzle-war when...

 _ **Crash! Clutter! Bonk!**_

They both pulled so hard that they snapped the last piece in half, went flying backwards slightly and the entire puzzle shattered it's already completed pieces all over the place. The two sat there a bit dazed at first before shaking away the slight disorientation and both stared at the two halves of the now broken puzzle piece.

" _*Grrr*_! That's just great, you RUINED the puzzle, bird-brain!" Mushu growled angrily.

"Me!?" Iago yelled back incredulously and angrily. "Why you, stupid Dra-mmph!" He was cut off when Mushu shoved an apple into his beak to shut him up.

"I don't wanna speak to you again for the rest of the day!" Mushu snapped as he stood up before storming off into the small kitchenette and slammed the door behind him despite being small.

Iago glared into the direction of the door before taking the apple out of his mouth and then had an idea, grinning to himself as he stared at the fruit in his wing. A little pay back without the dragon knowing would teach Mushu a lesson. With that in mind, the parrot snuck up towards the door and as silently as possible, opened it as Mushu was now making some porridge for himself and for the others since it was also a day off for the chefs and so everyone would have to make their own meals, which wasn't much of a problem since most people in the Academy would either order take-out, cook for themselves and some others or go out, as it was also Friday.

"And get outta the kitchen! You'll make people sick!" Mushu added without turning, somehow having heard Iago come in, much to the latter's annoyance that his plan was already ruined.

Glaring at Mushu's back, Iago stormed out before standing in the middle. He then began to quietly mock the dragon with Mushu's voice due to his skills in mimicking other people's voices. " _And get outta the kitchen! You'll make people sick!_ "

He then grunted in his normal voice, "Dragons." only to be hit on the back of the head by a large goop of porridge and crashed onto the ground in shock, confusion and pain, wondering what just happened while covered in the sticky, sweet cooked oats filled with milk and sugar.

"I heard that." Mushu grumbled, standing in the doorway.

Yeeep...As normal as things could get, alright.

* * *

Meanwhile a little while later in the park near Radiant Forest, Mickey, Minnie and Pluto had decided to go on a picnic since their friends had been busy with other things today. As such, Terra and Aqua were out on a date, Donald was out bowling with Goofy, Lea and Isa were having another meeting with Tseng along side Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Elena and Genie went off to visit his girlfriend.

As for Ven and Yozora, they were going to tour around Radiant City for a bit as Ven volunteered in showing their newest friend what their world was like. It was still a bit unbelievable in what Yozora had gone through as he has yet to reveal everything that's happened despite the fact that he's stuck here without ways of getting back home, but since he is another version of Sora, they trusted him and liked him the same way they liked their Sora.

"Boy oh boy! Nothing beats a picnic." Mickey said happily, carrying one of the picnic baskets.

"You said it." Minnie agreed, and Pluto barked happily in agreement.

Mickey opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a really big and tall sandwich, handing it out to Pluto while telling his pet dog. "I made this one for you, Pluto. It's got Cheese, Ham, Ham, Cheese, Ham, Tomato, and Cheese. Ha-ha! There you go!"

He tossed it to the dog who gulped it down in an instant, having enjoyed the sandwich. But as Minnie blinked, she discovered that Mickey had yet another one which was for her, repeating what he'd told Pluto and handed it over. But she wasn't having any of it, because as far as she could remember during their picnic days, Mickey had always made nothing but Cheese, Ham, Ham, Cheese, Ham, Tomato sandwiches, and Cheese. So while he wasn't looking, she slapped away her sandwich which flew into Pluto's awaited mouth as the dog gulped it down as well.

"Here's to good eatin'." Mickey announced as he pulled out his own sandwich, only to notice his girlfriend's very annoyed and exasperated look, making him confused. "Wha? What's the matter, Minnie? Didn't you like your sandwich?"

"Mickey Mouse." Minnie began scoldingly, as she stood from her seat. "Sometimes a girl gets tired of Cheese, Ham, Ham, Cheese, Ham, Tomato sandwiches, with Cheese. Just for a change, I'd like a fancy dinner!"

With that, she stormed off to head back to the Academy, passing both Ven and Yozora who were touring the park, only to move out of the way despite their greetings, but she hardly acknowledged them and continued on her way, making the two boys confused themselves.

"Hey, Mickey." Ven waved as he and Yozora, who also waved, approached.

"Hiya, fellas." Mickey greeted in return, as Pluto barked happily.

"So um, what's going on with Qu-I mean, Minnie?" Yozora asked curiously, while having quickly stopped himself from calling Minnie by another version of her that he knew. It was the fifth time he had to correct himself that he was in another universe.

The teenage mouse fortunately didn't catch on the "Q" and "U" parts, and instead shrugged cluelessly to both of his friends. "Not sure. She said somethin' about likin' a fancy dinner, and she just had her sandwich that I made."

"Let me guess; Cheese, Ham, Ham, Cheese, Ham, Tomato, and Cheese?" Ven asked, sighing with a knowing smile. "C'mon, Mickey. Aren't you tired of having that for a picnic, yet?"

"I can't help it that it's my favorite." Mickey shrugged, a bit sheepishly, adding. "Besides, I don't wanna risk in making a mess in the kicthen like Aqua and Elena did somehow."

"Aqua and Elena made a mess in the kitchen? We're they trying to cook a new recipe?" Yozora asked, in confusion.

"Well, from what we heard later...yeah. Most of us only got the story after Aqua and Terra had to take Headmaster Xehanort's lecture class again. I think Elena wanted to impress Tseng with a nice dinner." Mickey explained.

(As seen back in Episode 2 of "Life FAR from Normal-Season 1")

Yozora tried not to flinch at that, and instead cringed at the thought of the said mess which unfortunately made him picture the said mess in his head. He never would have thought that Aqua could end up being a disaster when it came to cooking. Then again, things were different here and he was still trying to get used to it.

* * *

The next couple of days, everyone had classes of all kinds, and to Ven's group's surprise, Yozora had signed up for cooking classes since he wanted to have a hobby while he was here at Radiant Academy. He also signed up for the same fighting classes and such, with an assignment to join SOLDIER in case he still couldn't find a way home in the future. But as lunched rolled on, Goofy was just passing the kitchen when he heard a crash and banging, and sneezing.

Despite the regulations of students entering the kitchen, he couldn't help but be curious. So he entered the kitchen and saw, to his shock, that the place was in a mess and on top of that, the Cafeteria Chef nose was so red that he looked like Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.

"Gawrsh, are you okay?" Goofy asked, worriedly as he hurried over.

"N-no." The Chef, sniffled. "I have a c-ACHOO!-old."

"You have a C-achoo-old?" Goofy asked, not understanding.

The chef shook his head, and tried again. "No. I said I have *ACHOO*old."

"An achold?"

"NO!" The Chef cried out, his voice becoming more raspy by the second while sneezing once more, and then said quickly before it could start again. "I have a cold!"

"Oh, you have a cold." Goofy replied, finally understand...which made him shocked once the words fully registered and exclaimed. "You have a cold!?"

The Chef nodded miserably. "I-I can't, *ACHOO!* cook for a-*cough, cough* while."

"Gawrsh, you're burnin' up." Goofy remarked as he placed a hand to the poor man's forehead, noticing in concern, before adding stupidly. "And not in the oven or stove. Maybe you spent too much time in the microwave. Ayhuck!"

The Chef gave him an annoyed look

* * *

By the time Mickey, Ven, Yozora, Lea, and Isa walked into the kitchen as well and saw that the chef was ill, the blue haired teen hurried to find Dr. Shalua and that the Chef would have to take a few days off and the kitchen had to be cleaned up due to this, which meant the Cafeteria had to be closed for a little while. The others were outside the back-up kitchen only to find that the other Chef took a week off and was already on flight to Port Rico.

"Just when the crapteria couldn't get any worse, now everybody's gonna starve or end up losing out on cash to get to resturants, and we just had take-out and selve-serving ourselves the other day." Lea was complaining, as his stomach was grumbling due to the lack of food.

"Well, I could make everybody sandwiches until the chef is feeling better." Mickey suggested.

"Um, actually. I can-"

"Starve? Sandwiches? Who needs Sandwiches? I can do all the cooking!" Goofy decided, cutting Yozora off and already put on a chef's hat and apron, much to the shock of his best friends who looked at him in horror.

"What!?" Ven and Lea exclaimed.

"Sure. I can make Popcorn." Goofy continued, somehow dragging a large pile of corn on a corb, continuing as his grandfather Grandpa Goof who was peeling the a corn corb. "I got the corn and I got my Pop makin' them. How's it going?" He called out to him.

"Ay?" Grandpa Goof replied, not hearing properly since he was deaf.

"Don't worry, fellas." Goofy reassured his friends, as he somehow carried a railway signal, adding. "I know my way around the kitchen."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ven murmured, and Mickey, Lea and even Yozora nodded in agreement.

"At this rate, we might as well order in Pizza." Lea sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know, I can do all the-"

"Well, why don't we all patch in and cook for today? Donald, Lea and Isa can make the sandwiches, Goofy will handle the recipes, Ven and I will serve the costumers and Terra and Reno can handle the drinks." Mickey suggested, inadvertently cutting the teenage-Alternate Sora off once again, much to the teenager's dismay and annoyance.

"Wha-? No way, I am seriously NOT doin' any food duties. Heck, Reno can't cook to save his life." Lea said, making a 'no way' motion with his arms.

Though given the looks on Mickey and Ven and even Goofy, Lea knew it was a losing battle. Yozora on the other hand tried again to speak up, but Ven simply told him with a reassuring smile. "We'll be okay. Don't you worry."

"Uh, but guys..." Yozora tried one more time, but Mickey and Ven were already dragging the reluctant Lea along, and Goofy carried the large pile of corn while following them, and his grandfather trailing behind with a walking stick. The spiky haired teen sighed while gazing at the ground. "I give up."

This was going to be a disaster. He just knew it. It wasn't until Yozora thought of something and snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He said to himself, and then ran off in the opposite direction.

All he needed was some help in getting the recipes.

* * *

With the reluctant permission of the Headmasters, Ven, Mickey, Goofy, and the reluctant group of Lea, Isa, Terra, Reno and Donald took over the cooking duties, with Mushu patching in and strictly forbidding Iago who'd decided to join Yozora for another assignment since he didn't want to take the risk of being food poisoned.

Goofy was in the kicthen over the stoves and pots while reading through a cook book which, as he'd burrowed from Genie who allowed him to burrow it, with the caution of, "Don't read the magic pages", and set about following the instructions. He had a pot ready, but as he wasn't paying attention, he was going through the page of "Wishing Stew".

He put in the ingredients of tomatoes, sauce, chicken, turkey, cinnamon, pasta, potatoes, and, as he touched the book, he jumped in surprise when it magically glowed and then sprinkled magic dust into it as it quickly stirred and boiled all by itself.

"Gawrsh. I didn't see that one comin'." Goofy thought to himself in surprise, taking a spoon and a cautious sip after blowing it to cool it down, taste-testing it and found that it was really good. "Mmm! That's mighty tasty."

Meanwhile, in the other kitchen, Donald, Lea, and Isa were taking the orders from the hungry students and were making several kinds of sandwiches which were seemingly easy at first since they had to go cooking lessons as well, while Mushu was making bacon and Egg and pancakes, Mickey and Ven were serving the food to everyone including their friends and the teachers who had ordered the sandwiches at the counter, and Reno and Terra were behind their two friends serving the drinks including soda, milk shakes, coffee, tea, and water.

When Goofy emerged with the huge pot of stew, everyone looked at it in shock and horror that it looked more like muddy water and already poured some of it into waiting bowls. "There ya' go! One delicious stew at your service."

"Uh...Thanks, Goofy." Zack said, looking quite scared.

"No offense, Goof-Man, but are ya' sure it's edible?" Mushu asked, worriedly as he handed out plates of his cooking onto the heated trays. For all he knew, it really was just muddy water and Goofy just warmed it up in a pot.

"Don'tcha worry, Mushu. I taste tested and it's not like anything anybody tasted." Goofy reassured.

Xehanort eyed it a bit suspiciously and shared a glance with Eraqus and Ansem who looked admittedly terrified before the oldest Headmaster decided to be brave and paid for it at the counter, before taking a teensy weensy taste of Goofy's stew. Everyone watched and waited, apprehensive.

"...Hm? I am very surprised." Xehanort began. "It's delicious."

That surprised everyone else as well as they all shared glances before Eraqus and Ansem decided to give it a test as well, and found that he was right. Zack tried it next and soon everyone soon ordered Goofy's stew as well as Mushu's cooking as well as sandwiches that were also being served.

"Whoa..." Ven murmured, turning to Goofy and asked. "How'd you do that?"

"Sorry. A great Chef never reveals his secrets." Goofy said, proudly as he went back into the other kitchen to continue making more of the Wishing Stew, which had his friends share a suspicious glance.

"Somethin' screwy is goin' on here." Mickey muttered, while he and Ven returned to their day of serving costumers at the counter.

"Yeah, how the hell did he managed to make a delicious stew if he'd never been able to cook? Seriously, even I can't do that." Reno agreed while quickly serving a banana shake and ice cream to Arlene who simply ignored the conversation with a snicker. He then added, "And where are Yozora, Minnie, Aqua, Melody, Lann, Reynn, Genie and Iago?"

"Maybe they decided to skip the Cafeteria today." Terra shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing with Iago. After the mess with the puzzle the other day, I trust him as I can throw a pot of porriage at 'im." Mushu said in sheer annoyance, returning to the other kitchen.

"Still mad at him over the puzzle, huh?" Ven chuckled.

Mushu grumbled, as he went back to work himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yozora's group, after having a quick something to eat themselves in a small cafe, were actually busy doing grocery shopping where Yozora was picking out the needed ingredients.

"I really didn't know you could cook, Yozora. Let alone cook gourmet recipes." Aqua remarked as she eyed all of the supplies the teenager was collecting in the shopping trolley.

"And recipes for fancy desserts." Reynn added.

"Yeah, dude. Where'd you learn that?" Lann asked.

Yozora shrugged, somewhat embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, um...I was passing a restaurant who needed a standby chef, so I learned how to do that and stuff."

"With all these ingredients kid, I'm startin' to think you know how to make a royal banquet." Iago commented as he perched himself onto the side of the trolley, getting a closer look at at the food supplies. "Better than Lea and Reno, and even Mushu, hopefully."

"Come on, Iago. Don't be mean." Melody scolded.

"Well, at least I won't have to hear Dragon-Boy's comments 'til we get back to the Academy, and this time I'M putting in the last piece of the puzzle." The parrot continued, ignoring the half-mermaid's scolding.

Minnie giggled, saying to Yozora. "Well, I'm looking forward in trying out your cooking, Yozora. Maybe I should ask you to make a surprise fancy dinner tonight for Mickey."

"Wh-me?" The Alternate-Sora exclaimed softly in surprise and shock. He then began to speak, nervously. "Uh, you sure that's a good idea? I might mess up."

"Oh, do not worry, Yozora, darling." Genie, who magically disguised himself as a fancy dressed lady in a green dress with a shopping trolley of his own, said girlishly. "All you need is a few lessons. Because practice makes perfect."

"Word of advice, Yozo, never take lessons from a genie." Iago whispered to Yozora as he landed on the boy's shoulder, only to be magically turned into a small Tortoise by Genie and falling onto the ground, much to his anger. "Hey!"

"For the record, don't take any advice from the parrot." Genie whispered to Yozora after the former returned to his normal form.

"Don't worry." Yozora murmured in agreement. They then decided to continue on, and Iago, still in his current form, slowly walked to try and catch up.

"Hey, guys! Wait up! Slow down. I don't have wings right now!" The parrot-tortoise called up, panting and wheezing. "Sheesh, how can guys with these cramped shells stand walking like this?"

* * *

Back at the Academy, despite lunch nearing it's end, things were starting to get completely complicated for Mickey's group. Because with so many people in the Cafeteria, including the staff of the school, Mickey and Ven were finding it harder and harder to keep the order straight that they began to try and hurry up.

So much so that it was already effecting the others as well and the only one who was giving out extra ingredients while being cool, calm and collective was Goofy. While Reno and Terra were now repeatedly getting the drinks wrong and having to fill up the liquid in not only cups, but also bowls and even empty vases, Mushu was quickly trying to speed up on his cooking which ended up making his eggs having two yolks each, and the bacon all twirly like sponge cakes.

Donald, Lea and Isa hurriedly made sandwiches in a panic, which ended up making the food in different shapes and models that they were starting to become exhausted. At that point Donald made a pile of sandwiches into a statue a liberty, or rather, the sandwich of liberty.

Goofy was still reading through Genie's Cook Book and noticed a page that caught his eye, which unfortunately...It was advanced that he didn't pay much attention. "Hmm... _"Sprinkle in Vanilla sauce and the Flying Dust for the explosive taste"_...That sounds really yummy!"

So not heeding Genie's warnings, Goofy raced over to the cupboard and retrieved the instructed vanilla sauce before hurrying back to the pot. He poured it in with a manic expression as the book magically poured in the Flying Dust after he tapped it while laughing like a mad scientist...

Until he noticed that the pot began to boil over and when he stopped laughing, Goofy saw that it was quickly growing and spreading and the pot began shaking violently, and that's when he realized his mistake far too late.

"...Oops." He muttered, just as the stew erupted like a fountain and quickly flooded the kitchen, and Goofy was caught right into it, screaming as he was carried away by the currents. "YAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

The flood of the Wishing Stew quickly burst through the doors and through quickly towards the small hallway and other parts of the Academy, where in a major hurry and seeing that things were getting out of control themselves, Mickey, Ven, Terra, Reno, Donald, Lea, Isa and Mushu were carrying food and drinks while not looking where they were going to try and keep costumers happy and...

 _ **CRASH!**_

All seven of them crashed into each other, sending food and drinks flying everywhere into a great big pile of mess. Mushu somehow ended up stuck inside a cup of vanilla milk shake upside down, Lea, Isa and Reno had bacon and egg and pieces of ham all over themselves, Terra and Ven both had sodas and ice cream covered on them from head to toe, Donald had his head stuck inside a sandwich that was the size of a head and there was somehow a giant ham, bacon and egg sandwich lying next to the slightly crippled group. The inside of it then moved followed by a muffled sound, which belonged to Mickey who was trapped inside.

" _Um...fellas? A little help?_ " The teenage mouse called out, sounding all worried and panicky.

"Mickey?" Ven queried, as he and Terra stood up, not yet seeing where their friend was. "Where are you?"

" _I'm in here!_ " Mickey cried out, as loud as he could even though his voice was muffled due to being stuck inside the giant sandwich.

Turning to the sandwich, Ven and Terra shared a look before approaching it and lifted the top bread with a bit of difficult, and Mickey gasped for air, panting for a bit before climbing out of the sandwich, rather traumatized as he wiped his forehead.

"Phew. That was as close as real as my nightmares are gonna get." Mickey sighed in relief, shaken by the experience. "If there'd been a giant around, he woulda found this sandwich and eat me."

"I think, if there'd been a giant around, he woulda ordered a house dressing, not a mouse dressing." Reno grumbled sarcastically, as he, his cousin, and the others stood up. While the two redheads and Isa tossed away the pieces of bacon and egg off themselves, Donald pulled the sandwich off his head, and Lea then freed Mushu from the milk shake cup, to which the dragon coughed up the flavored milk while also being half covered in it.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Lea complained, annoyed at the mess and now had to take a shower to clean up.

"I'm sorry. I never knew this was a lot harder than it looked." Mickey sighed, feeling bad since he came up with this idea in the first place. "Aw, would ya' look at this mess? We're gonna be in big trouble now."

"And that means Xehanort's lectures again." Isa dully announced, which made everyone groan, realizing that he was right.

Donald groaned the loudest. "Why do we end up making a mess while Goofy somehow didn't mess up for once?"

Unfortunately, no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, he and the others heard a rumbling sound and sloshing that made them turn, just in time to see the flood of Wishing Stew and Goofy trapped in the currents while managing to have pulled himself into the now empty large pot that acted like a boat as he screamed, straight towards them, much to their horror.

"Uh, oh..." Mickey muttered fearfully.

"Uuuuuhhhh oh." Mushu murmured worriedly.

"Oh, crap." Reno and Lea chorused.

Unable to have time to make a run for it, Mickey and the others were all washed away into the currents of the stew, screaming while trying to keep afloat. The flood continued onwards towards the cafeteria were everyone were still waiting for the last minute meals when they all heard the sloshing and screaming that every single one of them turned to the source and they all gasped in shock and horror to find the flood of stew coming towards them. Even Timon and Pumbaa who'd also arrived to see what the commotion was about...at the wrong time.

"Not good!" Zack gulped, worriedly.

"It's a flood of stew!" Timon screamed.

"We're in trouble!" Pumbaa gulped, adding. "Uh, I think we should make a run for it...!"

"Pumbaa...I think you're right." Timon nodded.

"Everyone, run!" Eraqus exclaimed, quickly already gesturing everyone to leave which, in a panic, that is what they all attempted to do.

Timon quickly hopped onto Pumbaa's back and pulled at his ears, screaming urgently, "Step on it!"

Not needing to be told twice, Pumbaa wheeled his legs and sped away, running as fast as he could as were everyone else. Unfortunately none of them got far, because they were all washed up into the flood and screamed as they went. Some of them tried to swim through the currents but were unable to do so, while another group of students held onto tables to use as makeshift rafts as the flood of stew then burst through the doors of the Cafeteria and began flooding through the academy.

Just as Yozora, Minnie, Aqua, Melody, Reynn, Lann, Genie and Iago, who had returned to normal, had just arrived back with the supplies while riding on Reddy and through the window, only to see that large flood of food sweeping through the hallways. The group gasped in shock, horror and confusion when they saw this from above.

"Huh!?" Yozora exclaimed in shock.

"Uh oh...!" Iago murmured, worriedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Minnie exclaimed, worriedly.

"What the honk!?" Lann exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"What's happening?" Melody asked in disbelief.

Genie, however, cringed as he almost immediately knew what was happening, since he zoomed down and scooped up a spoonful of the stew and sipped it. "I was afraid of this. It's the Wishing Stew."

"Wishing Stew?" Yozora asked, turning to the others and shrugged. "Ring any bells?"

"Oh, no..." Aqua sighed, facepalming herself. "It's Genie's cook book."

"Ugh. Someone must have asked for it for today." Reynn groaned, as she, her brother and most of their friends came to the same realization and they too were exasperated.

"Yeah, I uh, lend it to Goofy." Genie sheepishly replied.

"You told Goofy to make the Wishing Stew for lunch?" Yozora asked, incredulously. He'd always known that Goofy was, well, goofy. Even in his dimension. Except now he knew that the Goofy of this dimension was even goofier. Especially to make a mess like this.

"Well, not exactly." The magical being replied, twiddling his fingers in embarrassment. "I actually told him not to go through the recipes that had magic in them."

"Well, don't just float there like a big blue lump! Do something!" Iago shrieked, pointing at the flood below them.

"Leave it to all Mighty Genie! The all Genie-Sorcerer!" Genie declared, using his magic to turn into a sorcerer with a red robe and a pointy sorcerer's hat that looked just like Yen Sid's, while the robe reminded Yozora of something else that he went through a long time ago.

Wasting no time, Genie waved his arms out which caused the stew to split in half, and he continued to do this which made the flood shrink until it vanished and being poured right back into the pot, while everyone who'd been caught in it landed safely on the ground, soaking wet and covered in food. Goofy, however, ended up on top of one of the decorative statues, feeling guilty as everyone glared at him for having nearly drowned them. He wished he never had gone through the advanced magic pages of the Cook Book.

"Sorry, everybody. I feel really terrible." He apologized deeply, before asking in hopes to make up for it. "Is there anything I can do for ya? Maybe some more Wishing Stew?"

"NO!" Everyone chorused.

Mickey, shaking his leg to try and rid the sticky stew that got into his shoe, sighed as he, Ven, Terra, Lea, Isa, Reno, Donald and Mushu regrouped, now covered in the Wishing Stew on top of everything else.

"You had to ask about Goofy, didn't you?" Isa dryly said to Donald who, realizing that he'd somehow jinxed them, looked away and whistled innocently, just as Yozora's group flew down on Reddy and disembarked on the ground.

"I never knew serving at the Cafeteria was this hard." Ven sighed, rubbing the back of his head, feeling bad for having failed everyone as well.

"Yeah, making costumers happy when it comes to food isn't really easy." Yozora stated, sympatized with his friends. "Trust me, I know from experience, because cooking recipes for everyone isn't easy either."

"Yeah, well, you try cooking and serving for so many hungry people all at once." Mushu grumbled in annoyance, wiping off as much food grime as possible.

Iago landed next to him with a smug smile, saying mockingly. "Well, you did have to go and volunteer to make bacon and eggs and pancakes, scaly-skinned-boy. Consider it karma for throwing porriage at me the other day."

Frustrated and annoyed by this, Mushu picked up an empty random milk shake cup and shoved right onto Iago, trapping him half way inside to which the parrot was now stuck.

" _Hey! Get this off, you malcontent! I'm claustrophobic!_ " Iago screamed out, walking around blindly due to being halfway stuck.

* * *

A couple hours later, after the Academy was cleaned up, Mickey, Goofy, Ven, Terra, Lea, Isa, Donald, and even Mushu had just come out of Xehanort's Lecture Class and met up with Yozora and the others who were waiting outside, with Mickey feeling guilty for having come up with the bad idea, and Goofy feeling terrible for messing up with the Wishing Stew.

"Aw, I guess I'm not a good chef after all. It was just a magic book." Goofy sighed, disheartened.

"It's okay, Goofy. I came up with the idea of workin' at the Cafeteria too, but it all worked out." Mickey reassured.

"But, what are we going to do with the left overs?" Aqua queried.

"Oh, Genie, Timon and Pumbaa carried the pot of the Wishing Stew to the forest to feed it to the o'l grumpy bear." Goofy replied nonchalantly.

*In Radiant Forest*

The Bear was scarfing down on the bowl of stew hungrily, thoroughly enjoying it. Genie stood then with a big smile, as he told it, "Go right ahead, my furry friend. It's all yours to your heart's content."

Hiding behind a tree just in case the bear had other ideas, Timon and Pumbaa peered from behind it, not wanting to take any chances as the former told his bestest best friend. "You know, Pumbaa, I didn't expect this to be a piece of-"

"Cake?" Pumbaa finished.

"No thanks. I already ate." The meerkat joked, before bursting into laughter, which the warthog didn't share. "I already ate...Ah ha ha!"

*Back in Radiant Academy*

"I'm never gonna work at the crapteria again as long as I love." Lea groaned, scratching the back of his head. "You realize how long it took to get the milk shake and eggs and stew off me?"

"Sorry. Next time, we'll know." Mickey responded, his hands behind his back as he felt embarrassed by it.

"Well, next time I'll do all the cooking just in case this happens again." Yozora finally volunteered, which caused Mickey and the others glance at him in shock.

"YOU DO ALL THE COOKING!?" Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Mushu, Lea, Isa, and Reno exclaimed, looking horrified.

"I won't make a mess of it! I swear!" Yozora quickly added, holding his hands up in defense and surrender. "I mean, seriously. I cooked at a restaurant a few times after a few lessons."

"He's right. We went shopping for everything Yozora needs." Minnie reassured, much to her boyfriend's and everyone else's who didn't know this until now surprise. She then admitted as she decided that Mickey needed something to feel better. "As a matter of fact, I asked him to make us a fancy dinner tonight, as a surprise for you, Mickey."

Yozora sheepishly scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "I'm not sure if I'll be as good at a fancy dinner, but I'll do my best."

"Aw..." Mickey smiled, finding this to be really sweet. He never would've guessed that the teenage alternate version of Sora would be a decent cook, much better than he can at least, and that Minnie already had confidence in the boy to ask him to make a romantic fancy dinner.

"Gawrsh, Yozora. I didn't know you could cook. But then why did ya sign up for cooking classes?" Goofy asked.

"So that I wouldn't just always cook gourment food. Plus, a guy has gotta learn new recipes, right?" Yozora shrugged, adding. "And at least this time I wouldn't have a teacher to pull my hair if I get something wrong."

"Ouch." Reno winched. Whoever taught Yozora how to cook must've been a very strict teacher.

* * *

Later that night, in the School's gardens with tables set up, Ven and his friends were all dressed up for the special occasion while everyone else decided to go to restaurants due to the chef still being sick. To say that the group were surprised by Yozora's skill at cooking was an understatement that even Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion and Namine were there as well.

Not only he made flambe of a few types and tasty-looking pasta, but he also made baked desserts with fruit dishes on the sides. In fact, despite his claims, everything that Yozora made tonight really was made for fancy dinners, and the only thing he messed up with was cracking eggs, but that was extremely minor compared to what happened earlier today. And needless to say, everything he made was delicious.

And not magic based either.

"Oh, Mickey. Nothing beats a fancy dinner." Minnie sighed happily.

"Ha, you said it, Minnie." Mickey smiled in agreement.

"Wow! This is great." Ven exclaimed in delight, his eyes twinkling with pleasure.

"Where did you learn how to cook all this?" Sora asked, as even he, for a six year old, was enjoying this. Kairi and Riku were both enjoying it as well, as were Roxas, Xion and Namine.

Yozora, saddened that the Kairi, Riku and everyone else he knew would probably never get to experience his cooking for a long time, if ever, smiled sincerely as he rubbing the back of his head while having pushed a trolley with another plate of food hidden under a lid, and said. "Uh...a chef never reveals his secrets?"

Iago sighed happily, falling onto his back on the table, belly full. "Kid, where have you been all my first life?"

"Well, I made a special side-dish for k-Mickey and Minnie." Yozora, correcting himself again, holding the tray and lifted the lid to reveal...to Minnie's shock as she gasped, Mickey's sandwich. "It's a Cheese, Ham, Ham, Cheese, Ham, Tomato sandwich, and Cheese."

Everyone noticed this and most of them laughed in exasperation, while Mushu and Iago rolled their eyes, and Minnie, despite having been served Yozora's cooking, folded her arms as she gave Mickey an annoyed look, knowing that her boyfriend had very likely asked him to make the sandwich.

Mickey smiled happily as he said, "My favorite."

Despite that today had been a food frenzy, needless to say that everyone learned their lesson when it came to cooking, and even as the Chef recovered while the other returned a week later, they all kept in mind of what happened and Goofy learned to never ask to burrow Genie's Cook Book again. Yozora though kept up his skill of learning to make new things.

As for Mickey, well...he still kept on making his favorite sandwiches, and despite being annoyed, Minnie decided to let it slide.

Though everyone was still unaware that many more crazy things were yet to come. Some would be like today, others that would be dangerous and lead to possibly new mysteries and truths.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the other one and probably not as good, but I've been struggling with it and how it would go. It was originally going to be based on the Little Mermaid TV episode "Eel-Ectric City", but I was having trouble with it, so I came up with this idea based on both "Mickey tries to Cook" and "Goofy's Menu Magic" episodes from Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse.**

 **Hopefully the next episode won't take as long as this one, but I think this will be slow going, sorry.**

 **Until then, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Episode 8: Case of the Vanishing Money

**Disclaimer:** _Life WON'T be Normal_ is a story set in an alternate universe of Kingdom Hearts, set immediately after the third season of the previous story _Life NEVER was Normal,_ after the second season _Life DEFINATELY not Normal_ , after the first season _Life FAR from Normal_ and after the Epilogue of, " _The Betrayal of Light_ ", also featuring many characters from Disney and Final Fantasy that haven't made it to Kingdom Hearts games or Manga yet.

 **Author's Note: Again, I am deeply sorry for the delay of season 4. I've been focusing solely on Key to Return Hearts fanfic that I thought maybe I should take a bit of a break from it to update this story again before I return to it.**

 **And maybe I'll make three or at least two more updates with this in the near future. In the meantime, here's the long awaited episode 8!**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

EP 8: Case of the Vanishing Money.

The following week since the Kitchen Disaster which was made up by Yozora's amazing cooking skills, things settled just a little bit at Radiant Academy...A little bit, because let's face it. One crazy thing happens after another in Radiant City, especially with our heroes. Hopefully today won't be one of those crazy days...

Okay, maybe not during the day, but the nighttime is another story. At the moment, Fang, who was a bit of a big party girl when it came to going out, has invited Aqua, Melody, Cissnei, Minnie, Daisy, and Elena for a wild party in her home-town which wasn't that far off from Radiant City, which they agreed to while Ven, Terra, Yozora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Isa, Genie, Iago and Vanitas were going out bowling for a guys-night.

Mushu stayed behind to relax and for peace and quiet from Iago as they still haven't cooled off from their argument over the Puzzle.

Right now, Ven and his group were playing the first round of Bowling at the Radiant Super Zone Bowling where they each formed into teams; Ven, Yozora, Terra, Lea and Vanitas formed one team, while Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Isa and Genie formed another. Iago just watched on one of the resting chairs, looking bored and annoyed and mentally asked himself why he even considered in coming along in the first place besides just wanting to get away from Mushu for a while.

It was Team Mickey's turn after Yozora threw the ball...and while he was good at reflex, the best he got on his latest try was spares and a few times missed before Ven and Lea patched in to help him how to play properly. He was getting the hang of it, he just needed more practice. Right now, Mickey concentrated carefully before throwing the bowling bowl, and to his team's delight, it easily hit all of the bowling pins.

"A perfect strike!" Mickey cheered, sharing a high-five with his team.

"Heh, the way how Mick's got that first strike makes me look like a sore loser." Lea chuckled, admittedly impressed.

"You look like a sore loser since you missed six bowling pins." Iago retorted, rolling his eyes. "On the other hand, Genie can't play a game of Pool or Chess for anything."

"Oh, come on, Iago. What makes you say that?" Yozora asked, a little annoyed by the parrot's constant whining. After his first month of being a student, he quickly came to understand why the bird could be getting on everyone's nerves. Okay, his dimension's Iago was pretty much the same, but he hasn't hung out with the parrot's counter-part for that long and the Alternate-Sora wished that he did.

"Because he kept on losing to a rug."

"Well, I'll have you know that I've improved since the last 1,000 years." The aforementioned magical being said. "Still miss everybody else, though."

Yozora gazed at Genie and smiled softly. He knew what it was like. Genie went through 1,000 years without Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and Iago, and only ended up reviving the parrot out of all of them. Yozora on the other hand went without seeing his friends for almost a month already and he missed them deeply. Sure their counter-parts made him feel welcomed, he just...still felt a bit out of sorts.

While Team Ven were busy talking, Goofy was preparing for his turn, tip-toing closer to the lane, and swished his arm to throw the ball, only to somehow get his thumb stuck and was pulled along with his Bowling ball.

"Yaaa-Hoo-Hoo-Hooeeee!" He hollared while he and his ball hit the bowling pins with only two left standing before he vanished into the back of it. Both teams cringed when they saw this before Mickey and the others all shook their heads while Yozora looked on in disbelief, and Vanitas bewildered.

"Doesn't he know how that he's supposed to let go of the ball?" The raven-spiky haired teen asked skeptically, eying the others.

Mickey just laughed. "Nah. That's just how Goofy plays all the time."

"That's still gotta hurt, though." Yozora pointed out, hoping that Goofy was okay.

"I'm glad I'm not playing this stupid game. It's the same thing in the same area over and over. No change in scenary, no moving around. The only things that are good around here is the food and shakes." Iago rolled his eyes, while munching on a Hot Dog with Fries on the side and a cup of Soda.

"There is a fine art in bowling, feathers, and I'm gonna prove it!" Genie declared, focusing long and hard, magically wearing spy-goggles. He aimed, and yanked his arm back and made to throw, only for his ball to fly backwards as it slipped from his fingers and flew right into Iago.

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Omph!" The bird cried out while he was hit onto the ground with the bowling ball right on top of him before it rolled off, leaving him comically squashed flat like a pancake. Genie heard this and he and everyone else turned and all cringed in sympathy.

"Oh. Sorry." Genie muttered sheepishly.

"...I wonder if Genie's can go to heaven..." Iago groaned weakly, clearly annoyed by this before passing out.

"Some improvement." Isa said to Genie sarcastically, as the blue being shrugged.

"I guess you should've waited at the tables further back." Yozora suggested with a weak grin. Ven, Terra, Lea, Isa, Donald, and Mickey all nodded in agreement while Vanitas snorted in amusment At that time, Goofy returned through the ball returner, with his bowling ball now stuck in his mouth.

He then spat it out and chuckled goofily while holding up a bowling pin, "Ayhuck! Got a spare."

Everyone else just stared at him blankly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Radiant City Jail, the notorious Beagle Boys, who had been in prison since their humiliating defeat against Donald and his two friends José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles, were still in their jail cell after many failed attempts to escape. They have succeeded numerous times, but were always once again caught and they had enough. Usually they get secret aid from their twice as notorious mother Ma Beagle who would send in their escape tickets disguised in cakes.

"We gotta get outta here!" Big Time ranted, jumping up and down the bunk bed, while Bouncer, Baggy and Burger tried to pull off the bars of their cell, but it was futile.

"Yeah!" The trio chorused.

"We gotta get outta here!" He repeated before jumping off the bed.

"Yeah!" His brothers repeated.

"And go get a Hamburger or a Doughnut or somethin'." Burger added, feeling hungry as usual.

Big Time smirked. "Relax, Burger. Ma's cake should be here at any minute."

"Say, Big Time. What do ya think she'll put in the cake this time?" Bouncer asked, curiously.

"Oh, explosives, dynamite, or stuff like that." Big Time shrugged, clearly not sure at the moment. But he also knew that whatever it was, it will be something very useful to help all four of them to escape their prison once again.

This disappointed Burger who sighed. "Gee, I was hopin' for some chocolate chips."

"Yo, dudes." Gippal, a police officer of Radiant City, approached with a large cake on a plate in hand, with something long sticking out on the top. "Your Ma's done it again."

"Ooh! Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Burger squealed childishly, excitedly eying the cake while holding the bars, which then slid open, taking him with it as he cried out before landing hard on the floor.

"This should keep ya's busy for a little while, with all the cake you got." Gippal said, handing the cake over to Bouncher who smirked.

"Yeah, it's not easy being wanted when you're wanted." Baggy sighed depressingly, as a Wanted poster of one of his brothers was hanging on the wall behind him.

Gippal smirked as he walked out, "Chill out, Beagys. In my experience, a Mom's baking always cheer kids up." and the doors slid shut once more and once again pulled Burger onto the floor since he was still holding onto the bars.

"That is true, Officer Gippal. These loving gifts always warms our hearts." Big Time faked an agreement.

"And fills our stomachs." Burger added, giggling as he stared at the delicious cake.

"Just be sure to send somethin' over for Mother's Day." Gippal told them while walking away to continue his work.

"We will, Officer Gippal." The Beagle Boys replied in unison. Once the police officer was gone, Burger pulled out the stick which is actually a shovel covered in whipped cream and icing sugar and began to lick it happily.

"Give me that!" Big Time yanked it out of his hungry brother's hand, having recognized it. "Don't you know what this is?"

"A shovel." Bouncer replied as he and the others recognized it as well.

"This is our ticket outta here." Big Time smirked evilly, already knowing what their mother had in mind and coming up the plan. "We'll dig a tunnel, see, right under the cell, under ground and by morning we'll be as free as boys."

"Good idea." Bouncer, Baggy and Burger replied, nodding.

"What was that?" Big Time questioned with a glare in his eyes.

"Uh, great idea! Great idea!" They quickly corrected themselves, applauding.

"That's more like it." He approved, before shoving the shovel into Bouncer's hands. "Now let's get started."

The trio just stared at the item, before they all secretly began their work of their yet another daring escape.

* * *

It felt like half an hour since they began digging their way out, because they dug a hole in the middle of the road somewhere within Radiant City and emerged half-way, despite most of the lights out and they all quickly heard familiar sirens in their ears.

"Where are we?" Burger asked.

"I don't know, but those pretty red lights look familiar." Bouncer replied, staring up ahead of the approaching red lights. Unfortunately, Big Time, Burger and Baggy all recognized that it was the siren lights of a Police Car which was approaching with two Police Officers rapidly approaching them. Because their escape was already known.

The four quickly ducked back into the hole before the Car could run them over and while the two Police skid to a stop, their escaping prisoners were already digging their way through to try and avoid the Police capturing them yet again.

* * *

A couple times through out the night the Beagle Boys had close calls in nearly being captured. They emerged in Radiant Park, only for the Police Helicopter to spot them and they were forced underground once more. The next time they emerged, to their shock, they ended up right back where they started; their jail cell, evidienced by the first hole they made right next to the one they just emerged from.

Big Time glared at Bouncer questioningly while the others held looks of disbelief.

"Well...they wouldn't think to look for us here." Bouncer sheepishly tried to lighten the mood. Big Time responded by shoving him and the others back into the underground tunnel to leave the jail cell...again.

* * *

After hours and hours of digging, finally the Beagle Boys emerged in a nice, quiet area of a backyard of someone's home the next morning and when they looked around, there wasn't a single trace of Police or even the Turks around.

Satisfied, Big Time turned to his taller brothers and said, "First thing we need to do is find a good hide out."

"Preferably one with a refrigerator." Burger added, and all four of them snickered evilly, before they began their silent march to find someplace. But then suddenly, to their shock and surprise, the aforementioned refrigerator appeared right in front of them. Seeing this and his hunger filling up his brain again, Burger smiled. "This will do!"

While Burger happily munched away in the food supply, the other three Beagles were all trying to figure out where the Fridge had come from and why it suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Aha!" A voice cried out from their left. The Beagle Boys turned to face the house which, through the window was a slider anthropomorphic chicken in a pink jumper, black vest, blue pants and brown shoes. They realized that it was Gyro Gearloose, as a famous inventor of Radiant City, occasionally living here and sometimes in Duckburg. Almost everyone knew about him.

"I've done it, little Bulb! I've done it!" Gyro continued, holding up some kind of hand-held toy-looking squirter like item and a bottle of spray in both hands. "My new Furniture-Movable-Ray will make my house a cleaner place to live."

With him was his living small robotic invention called Lil Bulb, who was an thin purple stick body with gloved hands, shoes, and a Light Bulb as a head. He was reading a book while sitting in a chair the same size as him. While he didn't speak the same language as anyone else, Gyro taught himself to understand Little Bulb's language...which is just static noises and every time he 'talked', his head would blink.

Gryo laughed as he knew that Lil Bulb was saying something about it being amazing...Or something like that. "Yes, Little Bulb. My place will be cleaner, too."

When Lil Bulb asked, which can only be assumed as how it would work, Gry smiled as he demonstrated. "All we do is spray with the Forma-Ration Spray, Plus my Furniture-Movable-Ray..."

The inventor did as he was saying just as the News was on, and while unaware that the Beagle Boys were silently watching through the window and were amazed that the TV just vanished in the yellow laser ray.

"...And program it to reappear wherever you want." Gryo concluded while typing on the small keyboard on his latest invention.

The TV itself reappeared outside, and right next to the Beagle Boys who jumped slightly, just as the News revealed one of their Mug Shots, which meant only one thing.

"... _The Notorious Beagle Boys have escaped again._ " The News Reporter said, before Baggy just switched the TV off.

"That wasn't my best side." The Beagle Boy complained, feeling insulted by how his photo-shoot looked, while inside Gryo began to dust and sweep off the dust with a feather duster, while accidentally sending some to Lil Bulb who began to cough and sneeze by the large amount of dust that filled the room.

Seeing this incredible invention instantly gave Big Time an idea, as he questioned his brothers with a grin. "Do you know how this could help us out?"

An awkward pause of silence and a shared glance.

"No." Burger, Bouncer and Baggy replied, which made their temporary leader groan in exasperation by their clueless expressions.

"We use that Gearloose's invention to steal Scrooge McDuck's money out of his Money Bin and into our pockets." Big Time explained in a whisper, and laughed evilly. The other three, getting the idea, laughed softly along with him.

They then began discussing a plan on how to steal Gryo's inventions in order to complete their actual plot.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they cleverly disguised themselves as doctors and now stood in front of Gryo's home, and rang the door bell. Or, uh...more like Bouncer punching the door bell so hard that it was smashed and the button was left dangling on the spring. None the less, the inventor answered the door.

"Yes?" He kindly greeted, and was surprised to see 'doctors' standing right there.

"Door to Door Doctors." The disguised Beagle Boys greeted back in unison.

"We check around to make sure everybody stays healthy." Big Time lied.

"And we're really worried about your health." Bouncer added.

This made Gryo swallow nervously, and while he felt there was something very odd and a bit familiar about these 'doctors', he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to have his health checked. Plus it is generous of these 'kindly men' to check around people's health to make sure nothing was wrong with them. As he muttered his gratitude, the Beagle Boys wasted no time as they lured him to a nearby chair, while Lil Bulb, just as suspicious, hidden himself behind one of Gryo's glass tubes, just in case.

"This won't hurt a bit." Big Time reassured, as he and his brothers began setting Gryo up with mostly fake medical equipment.

"Say 'Cheese'." Burger told him as he checked Gryo's tongue with a wooden stick.

" _ **C**_ _h_ e _o_ _ **i**_ _s_ e." Gryo tried to say, but it came out muffled due to having his mouth open and the stick on his tongue.

"He has trouble speaking, doctor." Burger informed Big Time who, mentally wanting to smack his hungry brother for the wrong doctor words, used this to their advantage.

The four of them then had Gryo listen to a clock ticking through a stethoscope which had the inventor cringing at the loud and awful noise that made him feel like his brain was about to explode. They pretended to check his blood pressure by using a manual bike air-pump and at Big Time's suggestion, they spun him around in his computer chair before grabbing him to make the spinning stop.

By then, Gryo's head spun.

"You don't feel dizzy, do you?" The Beagle Boys queried.

"Why, uh...yes, I do..." The chicken replied, seeing three of Big Time due to his head spinning and slumped in his chair, waiting for the dizziness to clear.

"Just as I thought; Inventoritis!" Big Time declared, coming up with a fake illness name, and his brothers gave a fake gasp. He explained to the confused and increasingly worried Gryo. "First you lack psychical strength, then once that goes, then it happens to your brain."

Gryo fell for it hook, line and sinker as he gasped. "Oh my!"

"You need exercise fast." Burger suggested, and before Gryo could say anything, he was once again carried, this time to outside and foolishly taking the advice, he decided that jogging would be good for him despite that in reality he was as healthy as anyone.

After Big Time gave him departing and encouraging words, he laughed evilly once the inventor was well out of earsdrop and sight. After that, he and the other Beagle Boys discarded their disguises and before Lil' Bulb, who saw and recognized them too late, tried to run, Bouncer and Baggy tied him up to his chair and gagged him. Victorious, Big Time then picked up Gryo's latest inventions.

"Now to learn how to work with this thing." The short leader said, gazing at the teleporter and the spray.

"Uh, how are you goint to do that, Big Time?" Bouncer asked.

"I'm gonna test it first. What I need is a Guinepig."

"Oh! Are you gonna pick me, Big Time?" Burger asked, not getting the memo and had unexpectedly volunteered himself. Deciding to use him as a test run, Big Time sprayed him with the Forma-Ration Spray, covering Burger in the pink dust. He sniffed it and smiled that it actually smiled nice. "Mmm...Lemon."

"Now I can teleport you to any place I want." Big Time smirked, and aimed carefully, while Bouncer quickly grew worried and silently hoped that Burger wouldn't end up disintigrated.

"Oh, how about a nice restaurant? One where I don't have to wear a tie." Burger suggested since he felt hungry again. Big Time then zapped him and Burger yelped at the sudden strange feeling before he instantly vanished.

"Next, I just type in a place that has food." Big Time continued, typing it down.

* * *

Where Burger was teleported to wasn't where he had in mind, but it did have food at least. It was at the grocery store where shoppers were in the Cake aisle. But just one costumer was about to buy the special priced Fruit Cake, Burger suddenly appeared in the cake counter, scaring her and the other costumers away.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" The burglar squealed happily. But as he picked it up to take a bite, the next thing he knew he found himself back outside of Gryo's house and no cake in his hand. By then his brothers had already stepped outside and he looked around, disappointed. "Hey! What happened to the cake I was holding?"

"It wasn't sprayed with this stuff." Big Time answered, pleased that the invention has actually worked. He then gazed at the tall tower on the picture map of Duckburg which took about a couple hours from Radiant City. "Now we just need a way how to steal Scrooge's money, and Mr. Money-Bags will have to change his name to Mr. _Empty-Bags_!"

With this declaration, all of the Beagle Boys laughed evilly as they began their operation of stealing Scrooge McDuck's money.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the McDuck Mansion in Duckburg, Ven, Yozora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Genie, Lea, Isa, Zack, Cloud, Iago and Mushu were in the Theatre-TV area since they were visiting Scrooge, watching a scary movie together which, as they munched on the bowl of Popcorn, they were all completely nervous.

Except Lea who was enjoying it, Isa who thought the movie was stupid, and Iago who looked bored as usual and annoyed by the fake acting and graphics of the movie called _**"Hurri-Whales: Hurricane of Whales!"**_ which it's story was about Hurricanes with large, giant whales scooped up and began swallowing people whole in each cities they were in.

Scrooge was nearby as he was writing at his desk and earlier had quickly became acquainted with Yozora who, recognizing him as Donald's uncle, became re-acquainted with him. Aqua, Melody, Terra, and Vanitas took Donald's nephews, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Xion to the Zoo and would be back at the Academy in an hour.

 _ **"Faster, faster!" One man was screaming at the Taxi Driver who put the medal to the peddle, as a massive flood of water got closer and closer. Behind them was a large giant Whale with large teeth with it's mouth wide open to swallow them whole.**_

 _ **"I'm going as fast as the car can!" The Driver screamed hysterically.**_

 _ **"C'mon, man! I don't wanna be fish food!" The passenger cried out. "I've got a date tonight!"**_

 _ **The Whale was getting closer by the second and held a very hungry look in it's eyes.**_

Mickey was shivering in pure fear, gulping nervously as he watched the movie with his friends. Why he'd been convinced to watch something that only increased his fears of being eaten by anything that's giant was a mystery. He couldn't help but imagine himself inside the movie and despite that it was all fake, he felt like that the whale on the screen was swallowing him up and it reminded him too much of his nightmares of Chernabog and the Shadow Blot.

"None of you guys are scared, right?" Ven asked, nervously eating the Popcorn.

"Nah. Not a bit." Mushu replied, though he didn't sound all that convincing. "You, fellas?"

"Me? No way." Lea laughed, "I mean, c'mon! What kind of death-lines is that for a guy to say that he's got a date when he's about to become sea-food?"

"Gawrsh, I sure hope they don't get eaten." Goofy quivered.

Yozora, who had memories of certain times before in his Dimension, shook his head as he responded confidently. "Aw, let the Whale eat it's own tail. I ain't scared!"

"Spoken like Al' before he had to face certain kinds of danger." Iago rolled his eyes. "In these B-Rated Horror movies, the romantic lovy-dovy kind of guys are the first to go. Not to mention that the acting is just plain stupid and pathetic."

"But that's half of the best part! The worse the acting, the better it is!" Lea protested, then grinned. "In the Pirates of the Caribbean's case, that Jack Sparrow guy being eaten by the Kracken? Now that's admittedly more convincin' and that movie is great too."

"The Attack on Titan is just as scary and gory when it comes to people being eaten. I haven't seen the TV show yet and I don't ever plan to. Even just the mention of it gives me nightmares." Mickey shook his head, shuddering.

"You're not that scared, are you?" Yozora queried with an eye-brow raised in surprise, just as the movie paused for the commercials to pop up, much to most of the others' annoyances.

"Ugh. I hate commercials." Genie groaned.

"You said it." Donald rolled his eyes.

The teenage mouse shrank back slightly in embarrassment and while he still had yet to know more about his 'King' counter-part in Yozora's dimension even in secret, he had a feeling that the other Mickey isn't afraid of giants at all and wished that he had the same courage.

"Well, the thing is, Yozora, I-I-I, um..." Mickey began, awkwardly, just as Scrooge approached.

"Oh, come now, Mickey lad. You're braver than ye believe. You saved Ventus from a Giant last year and defeated the dreaded Nasira, Jafar and the Shadow Blot by shattering the blasted cursed Ruby. And if no one can scare Scrooge McDuck or young Yozora, than you needn't be worried about anythin'." Donald's Uncle reassured.

"ACK!" Iago suddenly screamed, which made everyone else jump in fright as he pointed at the TV screen. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

On the screen was a TV Ad of...some guy that most of the group thought was suspiciously familiar, dressed up in a purple bug costume and munching giant, fake Dollar Notes, and the announcer was a short beagle guy dressed in a green suit.

" _This is what will happen to your money. This very bug is called the Money-Mob who feast on all kinds of cash. But the trick to protect your money is Cash-Scar, the anti-Money-Mob Spray!_ " The announcer, who is actually Big-Time in disguise, said as he held up the purple tin of spray, and the one in the costume was Burger who was eating cakes shaped like money.

Scrooge quivered in fear at the very thought of his money being gobbled up by the so called Money-Mob, and since he had tons of it in his Money Bin, his precious cash was in dire trouble. Iago's jaw dropped in absolute horror as the very thought of all of the money in the world to be eaten by the little bugs until there was none left was his greatest fears.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Iago raised his wings to heavens, before falling onto his back and wailed. "Oh, the tragedy! The horror! The crime! The Precious money in the world all gone, and all because of stupid bugs! Where are the lizards when you need them!"

He then pulled a bunch of flowers out of nowhere and held them over his chest, seemingly accepting his fate as though he was dying. "That's it! It's all over! There's nothing left for poor, richless me! Scatter me into the ashes so that all of my precious gold will be safe and sound from the Money-Mob...I'm going back to the light! I see the Monkey attempting to taunt me with his still non-existent fleas!"

Mushu got irritated and bonked him on the head.

"Ow!" Iago cried out, and glared at the dragon who returned it.

" _All you have to do is spray the cash and watch what happens._ " Big Time explained, spraying another fake note and held it out to Burger who sniffed it. " _One sniff, and the Money-Mob will die before it eats your money._ "

As though to prove it, Burger pretends to gag and collapses onto his back and pretending to die.

"I need that spray!" Scrooge declared, buying into this like Iago who sighed in relief. The others on the other hand held suspicious and confused glances.

" _Yes, Rich folks. You need this spray! No will worry about their money with the help of Cash-Scar. For quick delivery, just call now: 555,5555. That's 555,5555._ " Big Time continued, and as he repeated the phone number, Scrooge has already went over to his phone and dialed it.

But just as Scrooge was speaking through the phone, to his and everyone else's surprise as his butler, Duckworth, opened the door, the 'salesman' was already there with the spray can in hand. Genie, eyes widening as he didn't want to be seen due to his magical powers, quickly turned himself into a blue teddy bear and sat next to Donald who quirked an eye-brow.

"I have a delivery for Mr. McDuck." Big Time quickly replied, and hurried over to the 'lucky costumer'.

"That was fast." Cloud softly remarked.

"I'll say. No TV Sales deliver stuff that quickly." Zack muttered in agreement. As he and the others watched, their suspicions grew as Scrooge managed to convince the salesman to sell the spray can which apparently is the last one for $1, and Big Time left with an advise to spray all the money right away.

"Where's my Spray?" Iago asked, dismayed that he missed out on the sale already as Genie returned to normal. As Scrooge then told Duckworth to being in the Limo, the others shared glances.

"There's something suspicious about that salesman. I don't like him one bit." Isa informed the group.

Lea nodded in agreement as he folded his arms. "Yeah, I got this vibe from those two guys, especially the one in that stupid costume. Plus there's the fact that the salesman just appeared right at the door as soon as Scrooge made the phone call. Seriously, the fastest time of any kind of delivery is usually a day or two, not seconds."

"Yeah, the delivery seconds thing is my specialty. Which can only mean one thing!" Genie announced, before magically turning himself into Sherlock Holmes. "That salesman, my dear students, is a fraud and the Money-Mob insects are nothing but pure myth."

"Yeah, the way how that guy talked and looked stink. Come on, since when there were any kind of bugs that would eat even coins? Wouldn't that give them mouth aches or somethin'?" Yozora nodded in agreement.

"And why give that spray only to Scrooge if that Ad is new?" Ven added.

"There's somethin' fishy about that guy. And his hair stinks!" Mushu said, cringing in disgust.

Iago raised an eye-brow as he pointed out. "Yeah, well, you don't exactly smell like a vase of roses, dragon-boy. I'm just lucky that you're not as smelly as a monkey's wet, stinky fur." That only earned him another glare from Mushu.

"That salesman looks familiar, but I don't know why." Donald thought with narrowed eyes. There was something very familiar about the man, but he couldn't figure out. Almost as though...he confronted him at some point.

Goofy thought deeply and said, "Ya' know, I don't think any kind of bugs woulda even chew a single penny, 'cause termines can't bite into metal."

"And unless they're giants, there's no way they could swallow a coin whole." Mickey nodded.

Knowing what to do, Ven turned off the TV and declared to his friends. "Let's go with Scrooge and see what that spray really does."

The others nodded and Genie, deciding to make things easier, used his magic to teleport all of them into the Money Bin where they knew Scrooge would be, and where they would find the answers to their suspicions.

* * *

By the time Ven and the others stood on the platform with the ladder of the Money Bin, those who haven't been here before were stunned to see just how much coins there were. If counted right, Scrooge had to have billions, if not zillions. The only one not fully surprised was Donald who used to come visit her a lot with his sister and still does with his nephews every now and then.

"I knew Scrooge was the richest duck in the world, but I never knew he'd have this much money." Mickey admitted, as he and his friends watched Scrooge thoroughly sprayed as much as he could, making sure that the so-called Anti-Money-Mob spray spread.

"Goes to show you that even the simplest things still amaze people." Zack shrugged.

"Do you think that he has enough?" Cloud asked, still in a state of shock.

"For guys like him and Iago; nope." Genie whispered.

Iago, looking as though he'd just died again and went straight back to heaven, sighed happily. "An old duck after my own heart. I wish I'd said to that magic mirror that I'm the richest parrot in the world."

"What magic mirror?" Yozora asked, puzzled.

"Well, uh...let's just say that during last year's New Year's Eve party, I bought a mirror that didn't even know that was magical and I kinda accidentally said I was a small mouse." Mickey answered, still shuddering at that memory.

"Yeah, and despite that the parrot and I were joking, I said I was a dung beetle and he said that he was a frilled lizard." Mushu added, shuddering himself.

(As known in "Life DEFINATELY not Normal-Season 2-Episode 1)

"It's thanks to Genie that we turned back to normal." Mickey stated, shrugging.

' _Man. And I thought Wonderland was crazy enough...and turning into a living toy._ ' Yozora thought to himself. The more he heard about the crazy adventures everybody went through in this Universe, the more he realized that maybe life here wasn't as normal as it looked like.

By then, Scrooge has finished spraying and collapsed on top of his beloved pile of coins, and wiped his forehead with a handkechief. "Phew! What a relief. All my worries have disappeared."

Unfortunately, he'd spoken too soon. Because just then the coins glowed before suddenly half of it vanished and leaving Donald's uncle hanging in mid-air for a few seconds.

"And that's not all that's disappeared!" Lea exclaimed, shocked. He and the others then watched as Scrooge fell screaming before landing hard onto half of the money that's left. Immediately the group climbed down while Iago and Genie simply flew.

"Scrooge, are you okay!?" Ven exclaimed as he and his friends hurried to help.

"What? What happened?" Scrooge cried out, bewildered.

"All the money you sprayed disappeared!" Mushu answered, while Mickey gazed at the spray bottle suspiciously and picked it up to examine it.

But Scrooge, in a hysterical panic, exclaimed as he snatched the bottle. "I've sprayed too late! Those Money-Mob got it before I could spray them!" He then sprayed all running all around and around the group.

"Uh, Mr. McDuck? Wait a min-"

"There's no time to wait a minute!" Scrooge interrupted Mickey. But just as he made a seven round of spraying, suddenly the rest of the money glowed before all but a few single coins all instantly disappeared, leaving Scrooge, Mickey, Ven, Yozora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Isa, Genie, Mushu, Iago, Cloud and Zack in mid-air before they all fell screaming. They crashed landed hard on the floor that hasn't been felt in ages, and the spray bottle cluttered next to them.

Iago glared at the bottle angrily as he finally realized that Genie was right. "This piece of junk of stuff is fake! It's not doing what it's supposed to! DO IT RIGHT, you stupid can of perfume!"

But as he sprayed the remaining gold, to his shock and his friends' surprise, it glowed like an electrical event before vanishing.

"Wak! They disappeared too!" Donald exclaimed in disbelief. Suddenly he had an idea and snatched the bottle from Iago, and said to the others who recovered, while Scrooge just sat on the floor, devastated and dismayed. "Hey! Maybe it does what it's supposed to."

He then sprayed Iago who coughed, "Hey don't spra-AWK!" before he too completely vanished, much to the shock of the others.

"Iago!?" Ven exclaimed, shocked.

"Gawrsh! That spray makes everything disappear!" Goofy cried out.

"Hmm...Or maybe it's some kind of invention that teleports stuff and folks." Mickey thought deeply.

"So it's a teleporting spray! It's an evil invention! And the only one we know that could do stuff like that for evil purposes would be none other than..." Genie realized.

"Hojo!" Ven, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mushu, Cloud, and Zack exclaimed, coming up with the same thought.

"Uh, who?" Yozora muttered, dumbfounded and unfamiliar with the name.

"He's a mad scientist who caused problems to us before. First he made Donald sick with a bad flu, and then he tried to freeze Midgar into ice with his giant Caterpiller-Breathing machine. We stopped him twice, but if we're right, then he's the one causing all of this." Mickey explained with a serious expression.

"That guy is a creepy old geezer and a nut-job. If anybody can make crazy stuff like this, it's him." Lea continued.

"Well, he won't be getting away with this! There's only one way to get to him. We have to spray ourselves to get to where he is." Ven declared with determination. While Mickey, Donald, Lea, Isa, Yozora, Cloud, Zack and Genie nodded in agreement, Mushu and Goofy were both uncertain.

"I'll go. I don't know who this Hojo guy is, but I can handle some dumb old scientist!" Yozora volunteered.

"I'm going with you." Ven declared.

"Me too." Mickey added.

"I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" Donald rolled up his sleeves.

"Genie, find any trace of Hojo around town and stop him if we end up captured." Ven told his magical friend who saluted. "The rest of you guys stay here with Scrooge and call the Turks, just in case."

"Yeah, you got." Zack nodded firmly, as did Cloud, Mushu, Lea, Isa, and Goofy who gulped worriedly.

Nodding, and promising to be careful, Donald handed Ven the spray before they, Mickey and Yozora braced themselves while Ven sprayed himself and the other three, causing all four of them and the spray itself to disappear as well, while Scrooge continued to whine. Genie in the meantime magically teleported away...which to Scrooge's shock as he looked back to the others, only to cry out in alarm to see that Ven, Mickey, Donald, Yozora, and Iago were gone.

* * *

After having sold the Spray can to Scrooge, Big Time, Burger, Bouncer and Baggy were on the top floor of an abandonded apartment building, waiting until they decided it was time to start teleporting. So Big Time aimed the Ray-Gun at the Money Bin and used it's power for about ten minutes until it couldn't teleport anymore.

"There, that should do it." Big Time said, smirking before he and his taller brothers moved away from the window and stood in the middle. "Now we just teleport all the money here to our hideout."

As he typed in the buttons to make the money reappear, all of the coins instantly filled up the room, place the rest of the building which was bulging out so much that it could explode at any moment. But the Beagle Boys didn't care, because they were too busy happily swimming and throwing the money, showering themselves in it and discussing their future plans on giving it to Ma Beagle and opened up their own family business.

But as they were, Iago suddenly appeared with a thud, and groaned, dazed by his teleporting experience, which caught the Beagle Boys by surprise.

"Hey, uh, what's that?" Baggy asked, pointing at the parrot who looked up, and his eyes widened in shock and worry.

"It's that parrot from Radiant Academy!" Big Time realized, just as Ven, Mickey, Donald and Yozora reappeared themselves, making the criminal ad as he recognized the duck. "And it's students including a new one and one of the Three Cabellaros!"

After a quick glance around, Ven's group looked saw, to their shock that it wasn't Hojo after all, but ones that Donald did indeed fight against on his birthday, but Yozora, while the four villains looked similar to whom he fought, didn't recognize them.

"Who are you?" The spiky-haired teen demanded, just as Ven, Mickey, Donald and Iago all gasped in horrified realization.

"No way!" Ven exclaimed, unable to believe that those notorious criminals have escaped prison again.

"The Beagle Boys!" Mickey, Donald and Iago cried out, all of them knowing that they, Ven and Yozora were in real trouble now, especially since the laser thing in Big Time's hand is also part of what caused them and the money to be teleported here in the first place, though none of them knew who actually invented them.

Big Time and the other Beagle Boys, deciding to right there and then get rid of the students before they had the chance to escape, menacingly marched towards them as he declared evilly to Donald. "This time, quacky, you and your friends are gonna disappear permanently!"

Gulping in fear, Iago muttered in a fearful high-pitched tone. "It pays to be rich."

"We'd better zap you before you call the cops and the Turks." Big Time announced, firing at the group who quickly ducked and made a run for it, though they lost their balance and rolled down a hill of coins. Ven lost his grip on the spray which sank half way into the money. Iago ended up accidentally burying himself into the coins, unseen.

The Beagle Boys caught up to them which had Yozora and Ven stand in front of Mickey, and Donald who quickly held their arms up in surrender.

"Alright, you Academy twerps! You've just won a trip to the movie dimension." Big Time declared. But what he didn't realize until too late that stepped onto the spray which spread a huge cloud of pink teleporting stuff which made him, Bouncer, Burger and Baggy cough before they were covered in the dust, which blocked their sight from the four students who shared a glance. "I-I can't see!"

"Now's our chance!" Ven cried out to his friends who nodded as, without Genie, they had to get away until they could call the Turks. So the four, briefly forgetting Iago, ran out of the room and slid down the stairs which were covered in coins that made it into a make-shift slide. By then, the haze cleared, but the Beagle Boys saw that the students had made their escape.

"If they get away, we won't!" Big Time quickly said, and took the lead and he and the other three did the same as Ven, Yozora, Mickey and Donald did, bursting through the door and ran down the street. Iago risked to peek from the coins, shuddering until he realized that he was all on his own...with all the money.

"Phew! That was close." The parrot sighed in relief, and then smiled and then hugged a pile of coins. "And I got me some riches to celebrate."

If only he could actually keep them. The thick cloud of the teleporting spray spread out of the window and into the air, flying across Duckburg.

* * *

"Heh heh! Hope you kids like Pandas! 'Cause I'm gonna sent you to the Great Wall of China!" Big Time laughed as he and his brothers were catching up to Ven, Mickey, Yozora and Donald who were still running.

But as he was about to use the Teleporter, Big Time wasn't looking where he was going and ended up falling into the manhole that was opened, while the Ray-gun was caught by Baggy who stopped along with Bouncer and Burger as they noticed what happened to their leader.

"Burger, get me outta here! Baggy, Bouncer! Get that Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse and that kid with the fancy green sword before he uses the Genie! And I want that new kid taken out too!" Big Time ordered from the sewers.

"You got it, boss!" Bouncer replied, before he and Baggy quickly went back to chase after Ven's group, while Burger climbed half way into the manhole to get Big Time out.

"Gotcha!" Burger said, but when he tried to pull himself out, due to his fat-rolls, he couldn't, no matter how much he wiggled and squirmed. "Uh-oh! I'm stuck!"

Meanwhile, Baggy and Bouncer were still chasing after Ven's group while the former asked his brother. "How do we do this, Bouncer?"

"Like Big Time did. Just shoot bunch, and bunch and bunch." Bouncer replied.

Up ahead, Ven, Mickey, Donald and Yozora came to a stand still in front of a large road block of a construction site, meaning that part of the street was blocked off. While Ven knew that he could leaped up due to his SOLDIER training, Mickey and Donald were stuck.

"Uh, oh!" Mickey muttered, worriedly.

"Now we're doomed." Donald whined.

"I wish Genie and Reddy were here." Ven sighed. "I can easily leap from here to the other side, but I can't carry you guys."

Yozora thought quickly before realizing that he had no choice. Nodding to himself, he scooped up Mickey and Donald who yelped in surprise. "Hang on, guys!"

"W-whoa!" Mickey cried out. "Hey, w-what're you doin'?"

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Donald demanded.

The Alternate-Sora didn't reply, and instead he crouched low before leaping up so high that Ven gasped in shock to see him to do, before glancing back and quickly did the same, though not as spectacular as Yozora who leaped and jumped from a crane and bulldozers and running along the side of an apartment building before reaching the other side and other street and landed safely and set the amazed Mickey and dazed Donald gently on the ground, while Ven jumped and leaped repeatedly until he met up with four of his friends.

Baggy and Bouncer skid a stop and their jaws dropped when they saw Yozora and Ven do that. They shared a glance before shrugging cluelessly.

"Wow! That's really amazin'! You're a natural!" Mickey said, stunned.

"Yeah, Yozora. I didn't know you could do that." Ven added. Yozora just chuckled sheepishly, scratching the side of his face.

"Let's worry about that later and get outta here!" Donald interjected.

"Oh, right!" Yozora nodded, before he and the others quickly made a run for it once more, just as Baggy used the Movable-Ray to zap the Construction site before randomly typing in a place where to put it.

* * *

The Construction Site ended up just outside of Galbadian Academy, where Pete and Moggler, as punishment for their latest scheme, were scrubbing the School's walls when the site appeared out of nowhere and sprayed wet cement all over them. They cried out in alarm while being completely covered in an awkward position and quickly tried out under the sunlight.

"...Kupo?" Moggler muttered, not sure what to make of this.

* * *

Ven, Mickey, Yozora, and Donald raced into the Zoo hoping to hide from Baggy and Bouncer, the two stopping for a moment as being near the animals made him nervous. Still, as the Teleporting spray covered a lion that was sleeping only to awaken, wondered what was going on. Ven and his friends hidden themselves behind the sign in front of the cage, but ended up running again when Baggy fired the laser. While he ended up missing, it hit the Lion who roared in alarm before the Beagle Boy sent him to somewhere.

* * *

Into a Hair Salon in one of the chairs, next to a female costumer who at first mistook the Lion for another costumer and said, "You could use a hair-cut, deary."

But when she saw that it was indeed the Lion, she shrieked in alarm and then ran away while inadvertely startling the carnivore who couldn't understand how he got here.

* * *

Back at the zoo, the four students passed an Elephant and it's baby who was having a bath. But they were forced to avoid the Beagle Boys again, but the Elephant mother, who was covered by the teleporting cloud, was zapped and teleported away.

* * *

At the Shinra Building in Midgar, Scarlet and Heidegger boarded an Elevator. But as the doors opened, they ended up on the wrong floor where the Elephant, having reappeared, sprayed them with water that soaked them and ruined their clothes.

"UGH! Stupid Elevator! Who put this Elephant on the wrong floor!?" The blonde-haired woman shrieked just as the doors closed to take them to the correct floor.

* * *

The more Ven and his friends ran, the more the Beagle Boys tried to catch up to them and by then they ran out of the Zoo and back into town, only to find themselves running along a Marathon that was going on. One of the competitors was Gyro who, having decided to enter for excersise. He then mentally coughed as the dust of his latest invention covered him before flying off.

 _'Huh? Why did that look familiar?_ ' The inventor thought, only to notice Ven, Mickey, Donald and Yozora, recognizing three of them as he tended to also visit Radiant Academy once and a while. "Why, hello boys. Out for a jog?"

"Not exactly." Ven, Mickey, Donald and even Yozora, who didn't recoginize Gyro, chorused. Unfortunately the Beagle Boys still found them, but Baggy's aim was terrible and instead hit Gyro, much to the dismay of the students. "Oh no!"

"And the winner is..." The announcer declared, as Gyro was surprisingly teleported to the finish line and ran straight through the line and everyone cheered. "Gyro Gearloose! Duckberg's favorite inventor!"

While he didn't know how he got there so quickly, Gyro slowed to a stop and happily jumped up and down, unable to believe his luck, and neither could the announcer.

"I-it's amazing, ladies and gentlemen! He-He's so fast I-I didn't see him cross the finish line!" He cried out, nearly fainting from shock.

* * *

Still trying to out-run Baggy and Bouncer, Ven, Mickey, Yozora, and Donald ended up back to where they came from and vaulted over Burger who was still trying to pull himself and Big Time out. Unfortunately for the Beagle Boys, just as the hungry member finally did so, Baggy and Bouncer both bumped into Burger and Big Time who grunted and fell over. As they did, the Ray-Gun flew out of Baggy's hand, and landed right into Ven's hands, causing him and his friends to skid to a stop as they saw what just happened, their eyes widening disbelief.

"Wow!" Ven exclaimed.

"Oh, cool! How's that for luck?" Yozora remarked, and Mickey and Donald smiled as they and Ven came a realization; now they had an advantage and they all smirked.

"Let's give the Beagle Boys a taste of their own medicine." Mickey smirked, as Donald snickered cheekily.

"Grab that Ray-Gun!" Big Time ordered, only to freeze up with his brothers as they saw Ven point it at them.

"C'mon, Beagle Boys. I dare you to try your luck." The spiky-blonde-haired teen dared, aiming at the four crooks, with his friends smirking victoriously.

Realizing that now they in real big trouble, Big Time decided that it was time to escape...again. "We gotta get outta here!"

"Good idea! Uh, great idea!" Burger, Bouncer and Baggy chorused, and they all quickly ran away, with Ven and his friends now giving chase as the entire thing was suddenly reversed.

Though at first the Students seemed to have lost them, Yozora noticed something underneath the hanging clothes of a rack on wheels a guy was pushing and pointed it out to Ven who saw the brown shoes of eight feet. Smirking, he aimed and despite cringing that he had to replace the clothing later, he made it disappear which revealed the Beagle Boys who tried to creep their way out escaping, but saw that they were caught red handed and smiled nervously.

"RUN!" The four brothers screamed, before running up ahead and hidden themselves inside one of the clothing stores, and the glass doors sucking in the teleporting dust inside.

Ven, Yozora, Mickey and Donald ran past, only for the latter to notice something and smirked, calling back to his friends. "Hey, don't you just love the display window?"

When the other three returned to the window, they all smirked and tried to resist in laughting as, while they were dummies of people wearing fancy and expensive clothes, standing still and posing with them were the Beagle Boys in a pathetic attempt to not be seen.

"You're right. They're all manikins..." Mickey chuckled, trying hard not to laugh.

"And one realistic dummy." Yozora snickered, failing to hold back his laughter. He could hardly believe the stupidity the crooks were doing.

"Well, maybe they should try this as a camera shot!" Ven declared, and much to the dismay of the Beagle Boys, the teenage boy successfully zapped them along with the manikins, before typing in the perfect place for them to go. "Now, it's right back to J, A, I, L. Jail."

* * *

In a flash of light and in the jail cell that didn't have the hole, the Beagle Boys and the manikins were back in prison where they belonged. This was noticed by Gippal who looked while passing by, only to do a double-take and saw that the prisoners that escaped had suddenly returned.

"Hey! Didn't think there'd be a welcome back party." The eye-patched Police officer chucked, smirking. While he had no idea how the crooks ended up back here, at least they were back.

The Beagle Boys, seeing this, all slumped in dismay as Big Time groaned. Great, back to where they started...again.

* * *

Short time later, Ven, Mickey, Yozora, and Donald had went around to return the Construction Site and the animals back to where they belonged before they returned to the now abandoned hide out for one more thing to do; to return all of the money back to the Money Bin.

"Oh, sure. Let the bird do all the..." Iago muttered sarcastically, as he was struggling to pull a bag full of some of the money he'd been shoving into, and only just reached the door when he saw, to his shock, worry and dismay, that his friends came back and stared down at him, with small, scolding glares.

"Ahem..." Donald cleared his throat, folding his arms and tapping his foot questioningly.

"I was, uh, just starting to return it to the Money Bin. Honest!" Iago squeaked, letting go of the bag and sheepishly had his wings behind his back. He then asked, "And what happened to those Beagle jerks?"

"Oh, we already sent them packing back to jail, and fixed up the mess that they caused." Yozora replied, though he didn't fully believe Iago's words about returning the money part, and by the looks of Ven, Mickey and especially Donald, neither did they.

"And we know how to return the money back to Scrooge. This thing is gonna make it a lot easier." Mickey added, gesturing at the Ray Gun in Ven's hand as the latter nodded.

Despite that he was glad that the Beagle Boys were dealt with, Iago was utterly disappointed that he missed out his chance in getting rich himself again and just shrugged. "Well, at least Genie isn't around to mess up the moving-Alakazam stuff."

"Speaking of which, we should head back. I'd better tell him to call off the Hojo search." Ven informed his friends who, realizing that he was right, nodded in agreement. "Ready?"

Yozora, and Mickey both gave Ven a go-sign with thumbs up, and Donald nodded while Iago rolled his eyes, but perched himself on the duck's shoulder. Ven then zapped the money, then his friends one by one, before using the boarded up window to zap himself before typing down their destination as they all instantly vanished right back to the Money Bin.

* * *

While still waiting and being worried about Ven, Mickey, Donald, Iago and Yozora, Zack, Cloud, Lea, Isa, Goofy and Mushu had called in the Turks as Tseng had arrived and began speaking with them about what happened. So far, both the other Turks and even Genie, who had returned, found no trace of Hojo and had informed them that the Beagle Boys had also escaped, much to their dismay. Scrooge though, was still sobbing at the loss of his money.

"Are you certain it was some kind of teleporation device?" The Wutaiian Turk questioned.

"Well, how else do ya' explain the zapping part, boss? Hojo's gotta be the one behind all this!" Lea pointed out.

"Yes, but, there's not even a single trace of Hojo even in Radiant City." Genie shrugged.

Goofy gulped worriedly, and muttered. "Gawrsh, fellers. What if it was actually Aliens that's done this?"

The others except Scrooge stared at him with skeptical looks.

"Aliens? Seriously?" Isa asked skeptically.

"Maybe he's right. But's no use. I mean, who else would be able to swim in their money?" Scrooge sobbed, heart-broken.

"Sorry, Scrooge. We tried." Zack sighed, rubbing the back of his head apologetically as he and the others felt bad for letting the poor guy down. All of the sudden, the entire room shook and to everyone's shock and confusion, yellow light appeared and pushed them upward and up and up and up until it reached the same level as the metal platform and entrance.

"We're baaaack!" Donald greeted as he, his friends and the money all reappeared, much to the shock and surprise of everyone else.

"Ven!?" Zack and Cloud exclaimed in shock.

"Mickey? Yozora?" Goofy blinked, surprised.

"Donald? Iago?" Lea and Isa chorused in disbelief.

Mushu and Genie were so shocked that their jaws literally and comically dropped to the restored money pile. Tseng was speechless himself while Scrooge, seeing his money back, gasped before happily diving in and out before hugging the returned students including his nephew who all returned it.

"Wha-How-how'd you!?" Lea stuttered, unable to get the words out due to his complete shock.

"It's a long story." Ven shrugged, smiling a little.

"What in Leviathan's name is going on?" Tseng questioned, shaking his head in disbelief, which had Ven and the others notice him and only Yozora didn't recognize the Turk.

"Oh! H-hiya, sir. Well, uh, we found out that it wasn't Hojo that caused the money to disappear." Mickey greeted and explained a bit awkwardly.

"Do you know him?" Yozora asked Ven who nodded.

"This our future boss, Tseng. He's second in command of the Turks." Lea introduced before Ven got the chance while gesturing at himself and Isa who nodded to add to the point.

"I take this young man, who bares a strong resemblence to your younger student Sora, is a new student." Tseng guessed.

Ven cringed slightly, before answering with a lie despite that it hated doing it, but at the moment had no choice. "This is our new friend, Yozora. He's Sora's long lost older cousin."

"Found him at Star Lake almost a month back." Lea quickly added.

Even though he felt there was more to the teenager than the other students were saying, Tseng decided to let it slide for now and nodded and greeted. "I see. Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yozora."

Yozora, feeling a bit guilty for the others to lie for him, smiled at the friendly greeting at the firm but already nice guy, and stood up, shaking hands with him. "Hey there."

"Hello, Mr. McDuck." Gyro's voice caught everyone's attention, and they all turned to see him standing at the entrance and holding a large golden trophy and was surprised to see Ven, Yozora, Mickey and Donald here, and greeted. "Hello, boys. I wanted to show you my first place trophy."

He then noticed the familiar ray-gun and asked, "And what in the world are you doing with my Furniture-Movable-Ray?"

"Furniture-Movable-Ray?" Ven, Yozora, Mickey, Donald and Iago chorused in disbelief, while Lea, Isa, Genie, Zack, Cloud, Mushu and Genie shared shocked glances, and both Scrooge and Tseng held confused expressions.

"Wait, so it's _your_ invention?" Zack asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Oh, I get it. It was the Beagle Boys who stole it, figured out how it works and used it and that stupid spray to steal Mc'Dee's money." Lea grunted in realization.

"Well, at least that mystery's solved." Cloud shrugged.

"And it's a good thing these guys teleported those Beagle punks back to jail already. Don't have to worry about them for awhile." Iago rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, the Beagle Boys stole you're invention Gyro, and used it to steal Mr. McDuck's money." Mickey explained to the inventor.

"Really?" Gyro asked, before realizing that the four 'doctors' he met earlier were the Beagle Boys and mentally hit himself for falling for their tricks. He was glad that Ven and his friends put a stop to them and set down his trophy and had another idea. "Well, I have an idea to move the furniture. I'm going to invent a Furniture-Relocation-Ray."

"Furniture-Relocation-Ray!?" Scrooge exclaimed in horror, as he and Iago both thought of what would happen. In their minds they saw bags of money floating out of the Money-Bin and everyone else in town catching them, one of them taunting Scrooge. Shaking their heads at this horrible idea, they and Donald, who had the same thought, glared angrily at Gyro. They then stood up and then quickly chased after the inventor who, seeing this, quickly ran for his life.

"Oh, no you don't!" Iago growled as the other three ran around in circles and he followed them. "It's already bad enough to have an idiotic Genie mess things up, we don't want YOU causing anymore trouble than you stupid Furniture-Moving-Whatever-Ray did!"

"Looks like Gyro has some lessons to learn of his own." Ven remarked as he and everyone else watched the chase unfold.

"Yeah, those three guys will be at this for awhile." Lea smirked, his arms folded as he found this amusing, as did everyone else. Even Tseng.

"GYRO!" Donald screamed, and everyone else just laughed.

Although things had once again returned to normal, none of the Students of Radiant Academy or their friends and allies knew when their next adventure was about to happen.

Like how no one knew when the chase would end either.

To be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, this episode is based on the original Ducktales episode "The Money Vanishes", with Yozora showing off his other skills for the first time. Not sure when the next episode will come, but I'll do my best with it. I'll either update this again in the near future, or return to the Key to Return Hearts. Or start on a Halloween story(which I'm still struggling to come up with as usual) since Halloween is in less than two weeks.**

 **See you in the next episode, and again, I'm sorry that Season 4 is slow.**


End file.
